Proposición Inocente
by Masen Emily
Summary: Para Alice la vida sería perfecta si tuviera un hijo. Soltero recalcitrante, Jasper Whitlock hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por su amiga. ¿Cómo podía conformarse con ser el padre de su hijo y continuar siendo solamente amigos? Summary com dentro OoC Humanos
1. Summary y Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_

Para Alice Swan, la vida sería perfecta si tuviera un hijo. No un matrimonio ni un marido, sólo un hijo. Naturalmente, necesitaba de la colaboración voluntaria de un hombre para ese "pequeño" favor, un hombre que no deseara formar una familia. Por suerte, conocía al candidato perfecto.

Soltero recalcitrante, Jasper Whitlock hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por su amiga. Pero lo que Alice pedía iba mucho más allá de lo que consideraba un favor. ¿Cómo podía conformarse con ser el padre de su hijo y continuar siendo "solamente amigos" cuando él quería mucho más.

* * *

**Prólogo**

—Muy bien, Simón. Hazle caso a tía Alice y todo saldrá bien.

Alice Swan abrió mucho los ojos y asintió vehementemente mientras acercaba la cucharada de puré de zanahorias a la boca de su sobrino de ocho meses. Se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y corto y notó que algo pringoso goteaba. Al retirar la mano vio que sus dedos estaban cubiertos de puré. Sonriendo con indulgencia, dejó la cuchara en el plato y tomó una servilleta para limpiar lo que fuera posible.

—Anda que has puesto buena a tu tía, ¿eh, sinvergüenza?

Simón chilló de risa y se retorció encantado en su sillita. Isabella Cullen, hermana de Alice y madre del pequeño, alzó los ojos de la ensalada que estaba preparando.

—Te dije que era arriesgado darle de comer y también te dije que no lo hicieras con la ropa de trabajo. ¿Me has hecho caso? No, qué va. Eres peor que él.

Rosalie Hale, una compañera de trabajo de Isabella que completaba el trío de amigas que se reunían a comer un sábado de cada mes, se echó a reír.

—Bonito jersey —dijo mirando el cardigan rojo hecho a mano de Alice—. ¿Cuánto te costó?

—Lo compré en unas rebajas, ¿de acuerdo? Y la comida para bebés es orgánica. Un buen lavado en seco podrá quitar las manchas, ¿verdad, Bella?

La expresión de Isabella no era nada halagüeña.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de qué está hecha la comida para niños. Pero sea lo que sea, no se parece en absoluto a la verdadera comida.

—Eso —intervino Rosalie—. Y creo que hay un laboratorio de lo más secreto en un lugar llamado Traposucio, Dakota del Sur, donde proyectan bioquímicamente una comida para bebés para que tenga un sabor asqueroso y que manche lo más posible.

—Algo de eso he oído —confirmó Isabella.

Alice las miró con recelo. Las dos trabajaban de enfermeras en la maternidad de un hospital, Rosalie en las incubadoras y Bella en obstetricia. Lanzó a Simón una mirada de sospecha. Simón se la devolvió. Pero entonces le sonrió con dos dientecillos, revelando sus hoyuelos y Alice le perdonó todas sus ofensas.

—¿Creéis que alguna vez le crecerá el pelo? —preguntó fijándose en el cráneo mondo con el que había nacido.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus bucles negros se agitaran.

—¿Quién sabe? A estas alturas estoy tan acostumbrada a verle pelón que no sé si le reconocería de otra manera.

—Cada día está más guapo —dijo Rosalie—. Deberías apuntarle en una agencia de publicidad. Podría convertirse en un ejemplo del «antes» en uno de esos anuncios de madrugada para calvos.

Alice dejó escapar una risilla.

—Bueno, creo que la tía Alice va a tener que ensayar una táctica nueva si quiere darle de comer a este sinvergüenza.

Volvió a levantar la cuchara e hizo vibrar los labios simulando el zumbido de un motor. Simón le sonrió intrigado. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa, quizá pudiera conseguir algo.

—Cooperación, chico. Esa es la palabra de hoy. Ahora, abre la boca y deja que aterrice el señor avión.

El pequeño hizo lo que le decía hasta que la cuchara estuvo a unos pocos milímetros de lograr su objetivo. Entonces, cerró la boca con fuerza, cruzó los brazos rollizos por encima del estómago y volvió la cabeza. Alice no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver su expresión.

—Bueno, Simón. Nadie puede negar que eres un Swan de pies a cabeza. Ni tu mamá ni tu tía hacen nunca algo que no quieren hacer.

—Pero cuando tu tía sí quiere hacer algo, ojo —dijo Isabella—. Porque nada, y quiero decir absolutamente nada, va a hacer que cambie de idea.

—Debe ser algo genético —dijo Rosalie.

Simón balbuceó y gorjeó su acuerdo.

Alice dejó el plato con el puré. El niño había comido tanto como le había tirado encima, lo que significaba que estaba bien alimentado. Lo sacó de su silla alta y le dijo a las otras dos que subían a lavarse ella y el bebé.

Mientras le desabrochaba el velcro de los pañales, pensó que Simón era un niño maravilloso. El la miraba desde la mesa donde le cambiaba, sus pestañas ridículamente largas hacían que sus grandes ojos castaños parecieran aún más grandes. Pataleaba y le tomaba el dedo índice con una manita. Entonces hizo una burbuja en la boca y volvió a sonreírle.

—Es muy guapo, ¿a que sí? —dijo Rosalie por encima de su hombro.

—El niño más guapo del mundo.

—Y el más listo —añadió Isabella, reuniéndose con las demás.

Las tres se le quedaron mirando mientras él las observaba de una en una. Se negó al soltar el dedo de Alice, ella le acarició la piel delicada y cálida de la mejilla con la yema del pulgar. No pretendía sorprender a su hermana y a su amiga con la noticia todavía pero, de repente, la situación parecía apropiada.

—Chicas, tengo que deciros algo. Voy a tener un hijo.

—¿Un hijo? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿Cuándo? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Pronto. Para Navidades, creo. Sería una buena época para tener un niño, ¿no os parece?

—Pero faltan más de once meses para las Navidades —dijo Rosalie—. Creo que te fallan un poco las matemáticas. O puede que seas más boba de lo que pareces.

Alice le hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, ¿no tan lista como aparentas? —insistió Rosalie.

Alice siguió mirándola.

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que sólo hacen falta nueve meses para tener un niño?

—Sí, ya lo sé —aseguró Alice.

—Entonces, no estás... No hay nadie que... Lo que quiero decir es que... —Isabella tomó aliento e intentó empezar otra vez—. Muy bien, hermanita. Si vas a tener un niño, ¿quién es el padre? Aunque sales a menudo y debes tener un montón de tipos entre los que elegir, sé positivamente que nunca has encontrado ninguno interesante, lo bastante interesante como para... bueno, ya sabes. No me digas que había alguien especial todo este tiempo.

Alice sonrió crípticamente.

—Todavía no he decidido quién va a ser el padre.

—No, no tiene fiebre —le dijo a Rosalie poniendo una mano sobre la frente de su hermana—. Debe ser algún trauma psicológico.

—Tampoco —aseguró Alice apartándole la mano—. Voy a tener un hijo a finales de diciembre y todavía no sé quién será el padre.

—En seguida llamo al doctor Clifferman —dijo Rosalie—. Isabella, seguro que le conoces. Es el mejor loquero de la ciudad. Tú mientras busca la camisa de fuerza. Ten cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos delante de ella.

—¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez? —dijo Alice—. No estoy loca y tampoco embarazada. Pero pronto lo estaré.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres quedarte embarazada? —preguntó Isabella—. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Esos nueve meses no son ninguna excursión ni en las mejores circunstancias, sin contar con que estás soltera y no tienes ni idea de lo que se te viene encima.

—Pero quiero tener un niño —insistió Alice.

—¿No crees que primero ayudaría que encontraras un padre? —sugirió Rosalie—. ¿Y enamorarte de él, antes que nada? Tradicionalmente, es la manera en que ocurren estas cosas, incluso a las puertas del siglo veintiuno.

—Yo no soy una persona tradicional —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, eso sí que es verdad —admitió su hermana.

—Y tampoco tengo ningún interés en atarme permanentemente a un hombre. No dan sino problemas. Bella, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

—Oye, lo que yo sé es que estoy casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que me muero de ganas de darle a Simón más hermanitos —objetó Isabella levantando una mano para acallar a su hermana—. No voy a negar que cometí más de un error antes de que Eddie entrara en mi vida, pero... más a mi favor para decirte que tiene que haber en algún sitio el hombre perfecto para ti. Dale tiempo y verás.

—Edward es único en un billón —dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza—. No hay más como él en todo el mundo. Y, desde luego, no hay un solo hombre en el universo que pueda hacer que cambie de idea respecto a quedarme soltera. Me encanta ser soltera. Pero también me gustaría ser madre. Tener a Simón cerca ha despertado algo dentro de mí que nunca antes había sentido. Es una sensación maravillosa, Bella. En el fondo de mi corazón, estoy absolutamente segura de que mi destino es ser madre. Una buena madre, además. Lo sé, lo presiento.

—No te lo discutimos —dijo Rosalie en tono más suave—. Serás estupenda con tus propios críos. Es el detalle de la paternidad lo que nos preocupa.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto —dijo Isabella—. La situación de mi matrimonio, después de que Simón naciera, basta como para llenar un libro. Tienes que andar con cuidado. Tener un hijo no es algo en lo que te metas de cabeza sin haber sopesado las consecuencias.

—Tú lo hiciste —dijo Alice alzando la barbilla.

—Sí, y fíjate cuántas desdichas me causó.

—Pero todo acabó con un «vivieron felices para siempre», ¿no?

Alice sabía que su hermana no podía rebatirle aquello. Edward y ella eran una de las parejas más felices que Alice conocía. Pero había otra razón, mucho más poderosa, que la impulsaba a ser madre. Mientras lo pensaba, decidió que Isabella y Rosalie tenían derecho a saberla.

—Hay otro motivo por el que quiero ser madre lo antes posible —dijo con voz tranquila— En realidad, no tengo otra alternativa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron Rosalie y Isabella a la vez.

—Fui a la ginecóloga la semana pasada y verificó algo que venía sospechando hace tiempo. La doctora Madison cree que sólo me queda un año de ser fértil. Después, me resultará progresivamente más difícil quedarme embarazada. Si quiero tener un niño, ha de ser ahora. De otro modo, existe la posibilidad de que nunca pueda concebir.

—Alice, tenemos que hablar de esto más despacio —dijo Isabella—. Y tú necesitas pensarlo más aún. Tienes que meditarlo a conciencia antes de tomar una decisión.

—Ya he meditado lo suficiente y ya he tomado mi decisión irrevocable. Mi niño vendrá al mundo en Navidad.

—¿Y el padre? —preguntó Rosalie en un tono que indicaba que la decisión no le hacía mucha más gracia que a Isabella.

Alice sonrió.

—Me quedan dos meses para elegir entre los hombres que conozco quién será el mejor padre.

—Dos meses —repitió Rosalie con una expresión que decía claramente que todo aquello le parecía demencial.

—Dos meses —insistió firmemente Alice—. Eso es todo lo que necesito para encontrar el padre perfecto para mi hijo.

* * *

Hemos llegado al segundo libro. El plan es subir un capítulo por día ya que mis clases comenzaron y no tengo tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste la historia. Quise dejar un poco a Edward y Bella de lado porque las otras parejas se merecen buenas historias también :)


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1**

El Cosmo's Bar era casi una institución del centro de Philandelphia, un restaurante de cinco estrellas conocido por su comida continental, su estilo art decó en tonos melocotón y gris y su continua dedicación al buen jazz. Pero ésas no eran las únicas razones por las que a Jasper Whitlock le gustaba frecuentarlo. Mientras se ponía cómodo en su sitio habitual de la barra, buscó la mirada de la camarera. Sin preguntarle siquiera lo que iba a tomar, tomó una botella de escocés caro y sirvió un trago generoso en un vaso con hielo.

—Hola, señor Whitlock —dijo la camarera poniéndole la bebida delante con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, Alice.

—Empezaba a pensar que no iba a venir esta noche. Tendría que haber adivinado que otra vez se había quedado trabajando.

—A veces es necesario, si se quiere terminar el trabajo.

—Trabaja demasiado —dijo ella sin ambages—. La gente debería trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar. Tendría que detenerse de vez en cuando a disfrutar un poco y contar las bendiciones de la vida.

—Gracias, pero prefiero detenerme y contar el dinero.

Alice volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Trabaja demasiado —repitió.

Jasper apenas podía contradecirle y tampoco quería. Desde que había dejado su puesto como arquitecto meritorio en BulwarMelton-Jones Associates para abrir su propio estudio, no podía recordar ni un solo momento en que un proyecto de la mayor importancia no hubiera ocupado cada segundo de su tiempo. BMJ había sido una firma sin instinto, un puñado de hombres viejos carentes por completo de imaginación. Había ingresado en la compañía inmediatamente después de graduarse en la universidad y la había dejado menos de cinco años después. Durante los quince años siguientes, había conseguido labrarse un nombre excelente en el campo del diseño arquitectónico. Su firma era conocida por su comprensión de las ideas, sus tiempos de realización y su visión de futuro. En aquellos momentos había trabajo suficiente como para dedicarle su completa y absoluta atención.

La Whitlock Designs Incorporated lo significaba todo para Jasper. Entregaba a su compañía el ciento diez por cien de sí mismo. Y, ¡maldición!, no esperaba menos de cualquiera que trabajara para él.

—Sí, bueno. Para usted es fácil decirlo, no tiene que dirigir este local.

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—No podrían pagarme lo suficiente para que lo dirigiera. Nunca podrían pagarme lo bastante como para dirigir ningún local. No quiero estar al cargo de nada, no quiero esa clase de responsabilidad. Demasiado estrés. Eso te manda a la tumba antes que cualquier otra cosa, fíjese lo que le digo.

Alice se echó el trapo de algodón sobre el hombro, tomó una aceituna y se la metió en la boca.

—Y no sólo eso —añadió—. Consume casi todo tu tiempo. La vida es algo más que trabajar, ya sabe. Yo pretendo disfrutar de cada minuto que pueda.

Aunque quería contradecir sus palabras, Jasper no discutió. Estaba seguro de que lo que Alice decía era completamente cierto para ella, pero a él le encantaba estar al frente de su propia empresa. Para Jasper, el trabajo era vivir y se sentía perfectamente feliz con que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

—Vivir significa algo distinto para cada cual —dijo él—. Para mí, y para todo el mundo que quiera colaborar conmigo, los negocios deben ser lo primero. El trabajo tiene que ser lo único importante de la vida. Demonios, tiene que ser la vida misma, y punto.

Alice le contempló intensamente.

—Si quiere saber mi opinión, eso es una estupidez.

—No recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión.

Por lo general nadie, absolutamente nadie, le hablaba a Jasper sincera y dogmáticamente. No se atrevían. Pero aquella actitud era perfectamente normal viniendo de Alice. Jasper la esperaba y, más que tolerarla, la agradecía. En más de una ocasión ella había sido su abogado del diablo y el tira y afloja del que disfrutaba con ella era algo que no compartía con ninguna otra persona.

Era raro que Jasper no conociera a Alice tan bien. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía su apellido, ni siquiera se tuteaban. Pero había estado acudiendo al Cosmo's tres o cuatro veces a la semana desde que había trasladado su estudio al edificio de enfrente. De eso hacía dos años y, por aquella época, Alice empezaba a trabajar en el restaurante.

En algún momento Jasper había alterado su horario de trabajo para que coincidiera con el de ella, deteniéndose a cenar en el restaurante sólo las noches en que sabía que ella estaría detrás de la barra. No sabía por qué hacía eso. Pero a Jasper le gustaba Alice. Le gustaba mucho. Era divertida, animada, un cambio bienvenido después de un largo día de estrés y presiones. Estaba atractiva vestida con aquella camisa blanca de hombre que siempre parecía venirle dos tallas grandes y las corbatas que llevaba eran siempre algo interesante. Tenía una sonrisa bonita. De algún modo conseguía que se sintiera mejor antes de irse a casa. En aquel mismo instante notaba cómo las tensiones y la irritación se desvanecían de cada rincón de su cerebro.

Un par de veces había estado a punto de invitarla a salir, pero nunca había llegado a proponérselo. Jasper nunca salía con mujeres durante demasiado tiempo y no deseaba poner fin a la camaradería fluida que compartía con Alice.

Cuando levantó los ojos del escocés, ella le miraba pensativamente y Jasper se preguntó qué estaría pasando en aquella hermosa cabecita morena.

—¿Está diciéndome que prefiere trabajar quince o dieciséis horas antes que un horario normal y volver a una casa donde le espere una esposa y una familia? —preguntó ella como si presintiera sus pensamientos.

—Dios me libre. ¡Menuda pesadilla! Mire, tengo cuarenta años y soy fanáticamente soltero. ¿No le sugiere nada eso?

Alice se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Quizá no sea tan buen partido, después de todo.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta antes de reírse.

—¡Vaya, muchísimas gracias! Para su información le diré que ha habido muchas mujeres que intentaron atarme corto y salirse con la suya a mi costa. Por lo general, la suya consistía en un agradable paseo hasta el altar.

—Pero eso no entra en sus planes, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no —dijo él moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¿Ni siquiera por los niños? ¿No es usted uno de esos tipos que se mueren por dejar su marca en el mundo en forma de un pequeño señor Whitlock júnior?

Jasper fingió que le daban escalofríos.

—¡Dios, no! No puedo soportar a los críos.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó ella arqueando ambas cejas sorprendida.

—Del todo. Piénselo un poco. Cuando son pequeños, lo único que hacen es estar tumbados y mirarte, exigiéndote que lo hagas todo por ellos. Después, cuando echan a andar, siempre están haciendo cosas que no deberían, tienes que estar encima de ellos todo el santo día. Cuando son adolescentes... ¡Demonios! Será mejor que lo olvidemos. Y al final, cuando crecen hasta ser adultos, se convierten en unos completos desagradecidos y no les importa todo lo que has hecho por ellos, todo lo que te has sacrificado.

Jasper tomó un trago de escocés antes de seguir.

—No me diga que se sorprende de lo que pienso. Usted tampoco parece la clase de mujer que quiere aburrirse criando un montón de niños. Yo diría que también le encanta estar soltera.

—Me encanta estar soltera, pero también me encantan los niños.

Alice se agachó detrás de la barra buscando algo. Cuando reapareció, llevaba una cartera en la mano. La abrió y hojeó las muchas fotografías que contenía protegidas en láminas de plástico.

—Este es mi sobrino Simón —dijo mostrándole la foto—. Es el bebé más maravilloso del mundo. Mire qué sonrisa. Es imposible que no le parezca adorable.

Jasper observó la foto fingiendo interés.

—Adorable, sí. Oiga, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué me recomienda?

Alice suspiró y volvió a menear la cabeza mirándole. Jasper pensó que repetía mucho aquel gesto esa noche, como si hubiera estado considerándole parte de un proyecto importante sólo para hallarle defectuoso de alguna forma. Alice continuó estudiándole mientras guardaba la cartera. O quizá no fuera defectuoso, aquel brillo de sus ojos era definitivamente de interés.

Jasper desechó aquella idea. Pensó que estaba trabajando demasiado y que había malinterpretado los gestos de Alice. Nunca le había dado muestras de querer conocerle mejor y, habiéndola oído quejarse de sus relaciones con los hombres, sabía que él no era su tipo.

Y aunque lo fuera, aunque Alice se le acercara con los brazos abiertos, Jasper sabía que él nunca sucumbiría. No era nada personal. Creía que, si tuviera que comprometerse con alguna mujer, Alice sería una candidata más que probable. Pero los compromisos conducían a las relaciones y las relaciones exigían demasiado tiempo para que funcionaran correctamente. El tiempo era un artículo de lujo. Jasper tenía muy poco para dedicarlo a otra persona. Por lo tanto, la relación con una mujer era lo último que podía permitirse.

Contemplando a Alice, que iba al otro extremo de la barra a por el menú, suspiró con melancolía. Reconoció que quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo sin saborear los aspectos más íntimos de una relación. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que le había hecho el amor a una mujer y quién había sido esa última mujer. Trató de recordar los detalles y... sus ojos se dilataron cuando lo consiguió. No, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza sin poderlo creer. Era obvio que no había tenido tiempo para una relación.

Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una mujer agradable con la que compartir un par de interludios sin compromiso. Por desgracia, la mayoría de las mujeres que podían acceder a tales encuentros lo hacían para ganarse la vida y no era eso lo que él tenía en mente. No podía hacerle el amor a una desconocida ni a alguien que trabajara con su sexo. Para su aventura fantástica necesitaba una mujer que le importara, al menos hasta cierto punto, y a la que él le importara también, pero que no le exigiera toda su atención cuando todo hubiera terminado.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo —murmuró en voz alta.

¿Pero qué mujer que se respetara iba a acceder a un acuerdo así? Ninguna que él conociera, desde luego. Levantó la vista de la bebida y descubrió a Alice ante él. Le tendía el menú para que lo consultara.

—¿A mí me parece maravilloso? —dijo ella— ¿Quiere probarlo?

En un momento de desconcierto, Jasper pensó que ella se estaba ofreciendo para la clase de relación esporádica que él había estado imaginando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado hablando consigo mismo sin oírla y que sólo había escuchado las últimas frases.

—¿Cómo? Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Puede repetírmelo?

Alice le miró con notorio interés y Jasper no pudo evitar la sensación de que estaba evaluándole de algún modo. No obstante, cuando ella habló, utilizó su timbre de voz normal y los platos que le propuso fueron todo menos eróticos.

—Estaba diciendo que el pollo de la casa está realmente delicioso. Yo misma lo he tomado para cenar. Pero las gambas étouffeé también me parecen maravillosas. Y sé lo mucho que le gusta el marisco. ¿Quiere probarlas?

Jasper la miró un momento antes de contestar y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Alice tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto nunca. No de un azul pálido y vidrioso, sino un azul profundo, de media noche, que casi rozaba el violeta. No supo explicarse por qué no se había dado cuenta antes.

—Sorpréndame —contestó al final, no muy seguro de referirse exclusivamente a la cena—. No sé muy bien lo que quiero.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras ella se daba la vuelta para cursar el pedido, Jasper observó con mucho interés la eficiencia de sus acciones. Se movía con facilidad y soltura, completamente inconsciente de sus gestos, cómoda con el entorno y consigo misma. Aquello era algo que Jasper nunca había logrado. Siempre había un matiz de timidez en él, una vocecita que nunca le dejaba olvidar la humildad de sus orígenes ni el miedo a acabar siendo un don nadie.

Sin embargo, nunca había tratado del todo de deshacerse de sus temores porque sabía que ellos le habían proporcionado el impulso para conseguir que el éxito y la fortuna hubieran llegado antes de lo que anticipaba. Pero ahora que había probado lo dulce que podía ser la vida, prefería que lo ahorcaran antes de hacer algo que pudiera poner en peligro su posición. Incluso aunque significara pasar el resto de su vida solo. A la larga, sabía que sería más feliz así.

Alice le entregó la orden del señor Whitlock a uno de sus compañeros que volvía a la cocina y casi estuvo a punto de golpearle en la cara. Se disculpó avergonzada. El trabajo era flojo, incluso para un martes por la noche, pero su coordinación había sido mala desde el momento en que había empezado su turno. Como siempre hacía en esas circunstancias, empezó a preguntarse por qué no se había esforzado por sacarle un mejor partido a su licenciatura en humanidades que el trabajar en un bar.

Pensó que quizá se debía al hecho de que, por mucho que había buscado, nunca jamás había encontrado un anuncio de trabajo en el que pidieran una licenciada en humanidades.

—¡Tu pedido, Alice!

Alice se volvió y vio que el camarero había lanzado una bandeja de ostras rockefeller deslizándose sobre la barra. La alcanzó justo antes de que cayera

—¡Mike! —exclamó después de servir el aperitivo a una pareja elegante que estaba sentada en la barra.

—¿Qué quieres? Es mi hora de fumar un cigarro.

Alice le dedicó lo que sabía era su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

El sonrió volviendo a la barra.

—Claro. Pero sólo uno. Y eso porque eres tú.

—¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta personal? —dijo ella tratando de fingir un interés más íntimo por él.

—¿Cómo de personal? —dijo él ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Te graduaste en Princeton, ¿no?

Mike asintió.

—Y ahora vas a Vilanova, a la facultad de derecho.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Alice?

Alice dibujó unos círculos ociosos con el índice sobre la barra. Levantó la vista y se fijó en su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su constitución atlética. Además, tenía el mismo color de piel que ella. De modo que si le pedía que fuera el padre, su hijo se parecería a ella de todas maneras

—Bueno, estaba pensando en preguntarte si...

Se interrumpió cuando Mike lanzó una exclamación, se inclinó y se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmada.

—Nada, nada —murmuró él masajeándose suavemente el párpado de un ojo lacrimoso—. Ya está bien.

Alice le miró detenidamente.

—¿Llevas lentillas?

—Sí. Sin ellas veo menos que un murciélago.

—¡Oh!

Mike se limpió las lágrimas. El ojo se le había hinchado y enrojecido.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Cuál era esa pregunta personal que querías hacerme?

—¿Tan mal tienes la vista?

—La tengo peor. Todos en mi familia la tienen fatal. No creo que ninguno de nosotros hayamos salido de la niñez sin gafas. Yo llevaba unas de culo de botella.

—Comprendo.

—Vamos, esa pregunta personal —insistió él, claramente interesado en ser lo más «personal» posible con Alice.

—Bueno... No importa. He olvidado lo que iba a decirte.

—Vaya —dijo él visiblemente decepcionado—. Bien, si lo recuerdas...

—Te lo haré saber.

Cuando Mike se perdió de vista, Alice sacó un trozo de papel muy gastado del bolsillo y lo desdobló. El nombre de Mike figuraba a mitad de la lista, bajo otra media docena que habían sido tachados. Ben había sido su primer candidato a padre ideal, pero se enteró de que se había prometido hacía poco. Tayler, el segundo candidato, había vuelto de una excursión a esquiar con dos brazos y una pierna escayolados. Jack, cuyo pelo castaño y ondulado adoraba, también tenía un hermano en la cárcel y Alice no quería arriesgarse a que el gen de la delincuencia apareciera en un hijo Suyo. Donnie había llevado un aparato dental hasta la universidad.

Por el momento, ninguno de los candidatos que ella había considerado con buen potencial genético estaba resultando. Siempre parecía haber algo que no acababa de gustarle. Recordó que Edgar se había acercado mucho, pero tenía el puente de la nariz desviado y, a pesar de todas sus negativas, ella no estaba convencida de que no hubiera sido en alguna pelea. También podía ser congénito. Y Michael... Bien, era casi perfecto hasta que confesó que carecía de la menor inclinación musical y Alice no estaba dispuesta a dar a luz un niño sin talento.

Por lo tanto, la cuestión del segundo juego de cromosomas que necesitaba para tener un hijo seguía planteada. Pensó mirando la lista que tenía que haber alguien. Alguien que quisiera tener una pequeña cita con ella, quizá dos, dependiendo de lo bien que fueran las cosas en la primera, y después salir de su vida sin más comentarios, ¿pero quién?

Miró con disimulo al señor Whitlock, la única persona que frecuentaba el bar cuyas visitas apreciaba realmente. La mayoría de sus clientes habituales eran unos soplagaitas. Por eso no había explorado en ese grupo a la búsqueda de padres potenciales. Pero, mirándolo bien, el señor Whitlock...

Volvió a consultar la lista que tenía en la mano. Quedaban cinco nombres, hombres que ella no conocía particularmente bien. No estaba segura de poder hacer el amor con alguien que apenas conocía, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera hacía el amor tan a menudo con hombres que conocía extremadamente bien. Pero se le agotaba el tiempo. Era la tercera semana de febrero. Faltaban dos semanas para que ovulara otra vez. Si quería un niño en Navidad, y deseaba con toda su alma ese niño, tenía que encontrar un padre en seguida.

—Tu pedido, Alice. Gambas étouffée.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el hombre que le había pedido que le sorprendiera, empezó a mirarle como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando le puso el plato delante, él levantó la vista para decirle gracias y Alice se encontró mirando unos ojos verdes y claros, rebosantes de inteligencia.

Alice se apartó mientras él empezaba a comer, observándole de cerca, fijándose con interés en el corte de pelo caro que llevaba, en su cabello rubio, en los pómulos altos, en la mandíbula perfectamente esculpida, en los labios perfectos bajo una nariz perfecta, sin una sola marca. Siempre había considerado que el señor Whitlock era muy atractivo. También sabía que, aunque no tenía más de cuarenta años, estaba a la cabeza de una de las firmas arquitectónicas más prometedoras de Philadelphia.

El señor Whitlock levantó la mano para saludar a otro de los habituales y ella aprovechó para estudiar sus ojos de perfil. No llevaba lentillas. Cuando se volvió, la descubrió mirándole y le sonrió. Alice se dio cuenta de que uno de sus dientes estaba ligeramente montado sobre el otro. No lo suficiente como para estropear su aspecto pero sí para que ella supiera que nunca le habían hecho un trabajo de ortodoncia.

Sacó el lápiz que llevaba en la oreja y añadió otro nombre al final de la lista, dibujando una flecha desde allí hasta el espacio que había bajo Mike. Después se guardó el papel en el bolsillo.

—Oiga, señor Whitlock —dijo pensativa con la excusa de volverle a llenar el vaso—. Mire, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle.

—Adelante —dijo él.

—¿Toca algún instrumento musical?


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2**

Jasper no salía de su asombro.

—¿Instrumentos musicales? —repitió.

Alice asintió mientras tomaba una botella de Laphroig de las estanterías de espejos que tenía a sus espaldas. Jasper se preguntó si tan habitual se había hecho en el Cosmo's que ella no se molestaba en preguntarle si quería una segunda copa. En realidad, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que ella le había preguntado lo que una vez había sido la introducción de todos sus encuentros. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta era completamente nueva e inesperada.

—Bueno, sí —dijo ella—. Parece usted la clase de hombre a quien le gusta la música.

—Pues tocaba el saxofón en la banda del instituto. Y luego formé parte de un combo de jazz en la universidad.

Alice sonrió y Jasper se sintió ridículamente feliz de haber dicho algo que la complaciera. Alice pareció considerarlo un momento y entonces asintió con lo que no podía ser sino aprobación.

—El saxo es fantástico.

—Hace años que no lo toco, claro...

—Pero era bastante bueno, ¿a que sí?

Jasper asintió y dejó a un lado toda modestia.

—Era muy bueno.

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó mientras le servía la bebida.

—Y dígame otra cosa, ¿cómo se encuentra últimamente?

Jasper entrecerró los párpados para mirarla sospechosamente.

—Bien, me he estado sintiendo bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo mala cara? ¿Sabe usted algo que yo no sepa?

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que su salud era buena.

—Según el último informe de mi médico, mi salud es excelente, gracias.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

Alice le estudió un rato antes de contestar. De repente, Jasper ya no estuvo tan seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Puedo ser sincera con usted?

—Por supuesto.

Alice echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a los otros dos camareros, a los seis o siete clientes que estaban en la barra y al continuo ir y venir de camareros que se acercaban a la ventanilla de servicio. Jasper siguió la dirección de su mirada y volvió a preguntarse qué se proponía.

—No creo que debamos hablar aquí —dijo ella—. Pero saldré a las once, si no hay mucho trabajo. ¿Podría...? ¿Quizá podría invitarle a un café cuando acabe mi turno?

Jasper no sabía qué decir. Nunca antes la había visto fuera de la barra. Puestos a pensarlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla visto de cintura para abajo. La invitación había salido de la nada y era completamente inesperada. Por alguna razón le ponía nervioso. Consulto su reloj, eran poco más de las diez. Tendría que esperar una hora a que ella terminara. Tampoco tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero pensó que lo mejor sería declinar la invitación.

—Claro —se oyó decir a sí mismo en contra de lo que acababa de decidir.

Alice dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y, por algún motivo, pareció muy aliviada.

—Estupendo. Se lo agradezco. Y dígame, ¿qué tal las gambas?

Poco más de una hora más tarde, estaban sentados en un rincón del bar. Alice se aferraba a su taza de café como si fuera un salvavidas y sentía el estómago revuelto. Se preguntó si no se habría vuelto loca. Estudió al hombre que tenía delante con el mayor disimulo posible. La última hora había trabajado con el piloto automático puesto, con todos sus pensamientos girando en torno a un cliente en particular.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué sabía del señor Whitlock? Ni siquiera el nombre de pila. Sin embargo, era guapo, inteligente, tenía éxito, un gusto exquisito, y sabía tocar el saxofón. En su vida no parecía haber ningún interés especial por el romanticismo, lo que le hubiera invalidado para ser el padre de su hijo. Aunque había aparecido por el restaurante acompañado en un par de ocasiones, no parecía ver a la misma mujer dos veces. Como él mismo había señalado, era un soltero fanático.

También se recordó que le llevaba diez años y que era demasiado adicto al trabajo como para disfrutar de cualquier clase de vida social o familiar, algo que era un dato definitivo a su favor. A sus años y con su trabajo, no tendría el menor deseo de que le cargaran con las responsabilidades de la paternidad. Si llegaba a tener un hijo de él, a Alice no le cabía duda de que el niño le pertenecería por entero.

Otra cosa era que pudiera pedirle lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de poder seguir adelante en el caso de que él aceptara. Intentó buscar seguridad recordando cuántas veces había repasado su plan y cómo tenía todo bajo control. Por desgracia, cuando miró los ojos fríos y verdes del hombre grande que estaba sentado con ella, se preguntó a sí misma si realmente comprendía en dónde se estaba metiendo.

Jasper se sentía incómodo. Llevaban sentados más de diez minutos sin intercambiar una sola palabra.

—Bueno, Alice. ¿Qué tenía que decirme?

—Yo, bueno... —Alice tomó aliento—. Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle.

—¿Otra pregunta? —dijo él sonriendo al ver que ella seguía evitando sus ojos—. Me parece que esta noche ya me ha hecho unas cuantas.

—Bueno sí...

Alice volvió a tomar aliento y dejó escapar el aire lentamente antes de volver a intentarlo.

—Pues, resulta que tengo una hermana mayor —dijo ella alzando la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

«¡Dios mío! ¡Que ojos azules!», pensó Jasper antes de comprender el significado de sus palabras. Entonces empezó a hacerse una idea de a dónde quería ir a parar.

«¡Oh, no!»

Había oído tantas veces el discurso de «tengo una hermana, prima, sobrina, peluquera, o lo que fuera» muchas veces antes. Demasiadas. Si Alice pensaba que iba a emparejarle con su hermana, se había equivocado. No quería saber nada de más citas a ciegas, no sólo porque siempre fracasaban, sino porque no tenía tiempo.

—Una hermana —repitió él.

—Tuvo un hijo el año pasado, el de la foto que le he enseñado antes...

—¿Un niño? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

Alice quería hacerle cargar con un niño. ¿Qué intentaba, destrozarle la vida por completo? Él nunca le había hecho daño. ¿No acababa de decirle que una familia era lo último que necesitaba, que era feliz con su vida? Levantó una mano para detener cualquier plan fantástico que ella pudiera estar maquinando.

—Para ahí, chica —dijo ignorando su ceño al oírle—. No estoy interesado en que me endoses a tu hermana. Y menos a su hijo.

Alice pareció confusa un momento, pero se recobró con rapidez. Empezó con una risilla que pronto se convirtió en una risa y la risa en carcajadas. Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír también. Estaba claro que no había entendido lo que ella quería decir. Alice no había tenido intención de colocarle a su hermana. Se sintió mucho mejor al saberlo.

—Bella está casada y es muy feliz. No trato de que cargues con ella y con Simón —dijo Alice permitiendo que Jasper también se riera un poco—. Estoy tratando de endosarte a mí misma y a mi hijo.

La risa de Jasper cesó de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

Alice también dejó de reír. No había sido su intención soltarlo de aquella manera. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca, pero ya que estaban dichas no le quedaba más remedio que proseguir.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hijo.

—No lo tengo. Pero desde que Bella tuvo a Simón, no he dejado de pensar en que a mí también me gustaría tener un niño.

—¿Así de simple?

—Simón ya tiene nueve meses. He meditado mucho desde que nació. Según mi ginecóloga, a pesar del hecho de que sólo tengo treinta años, no me queda mucho tiempo de fertilidad. Si debo ser madre, y lo deseo vehementemente, no me queda tiempo para sentarme a esperar a que aparezca un marido que puede no presentarse nunca.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas todo eso?

Alice alzó los ojos y vio que su acompañante la miraba con franca curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que él todavía no lo había entendido. Alice sabía que sus planes eran algo bastante fuera de lo común, pedirle a un hombre que le hiciera el amor con el fin específico de quedarse embarazada para luego desaparecer de su vida. Seguramente, habría muchos hombres que contestarían sí sin pestañear. La ironía era que hombres así, por lo general, eran unos impresentables. No deseaba que un idiota fuera el padre de su hijo. En un mundo ideal, no tendría que preocuparse por eso, pero no vivía en un mundo ideal.

—Porque... —empezó, sintiendo que las palabras se le atragantaban—. Porque eres atractivo e inteligente. Un hombre de talento y... —Alice se miró las manos y se humedeció los labios—. Y me gustaría que el padre de mi hijo le trasmitiera todas esas cualidades.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él.

—Me refiero a que me gustaría que tú fueras el padre de mi hijo. Quiero decir, si es que te parece bien.

Durante un rato, Jasper no dijo nada. Continuó mirándola como si hubiera hablado en una lengua extraña.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que done mis...? —Jasper miró a su alrededor, carraspeó y volvió a empezar bajando la voz—. ¿Quieres que done mi esperma para que te inseminen artificialmente?

—¡Cielos, no!

El fuego que había encendido las ingles de Jasper se sofocó un poco. Era evidente que no comprendía lo que Alice trataba de explicarle. Debía ser algo muy distinto de lo que él había imaginado.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Dentro de dos semanas estaré ovulando de nuevo.

Jasper no oyó las palabras de inmediato. Sabía lo que había creído oír, naturalmente, pero no podía creerlo. Aquella vez fue él quien se quedó mirando la taza de café sin hablar. Pero su silencio pareció animar a Alice que continuó parloteando nerviosa.

—¡Hum! Mira. Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando de mí. Ya sé que... bueno, que debes preguntarte qué clase de mujer le pediría a un desconocido que le hiciera el amor para quedarse embarazada, pero...

—La verdad es que no somos dos desconocidos —la interrumpió él mirándola a los ojos—. ¿No, Alice?

Alice alzó un sólo hombro en un extraño gesto indolente pero no dijo nada. Jasper nunca se había fijado en lo menuda que era, en lo delicada que parecía. Siempre le había dado la impresión de ser fuerte, decidida, valiente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría pensando en él para realizar aquella tarea. Y se preguntó por qué lo que estaba sugiriendo, algo que no debía ser más que una proposición inocente, le parecía tan excitante.

—Después de todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido en estos últimos dos años, ¿cómo puedes pensar que somos dos extraños? —continuó él—. Hablaste conmigo durante aquel intento de absorción hostil del verano pasado, ¿no te acuerdas? Me habría vuelto loco si no hubiera tenido a nadie en quien confiar y creo que tus consejos me ayudaron a mantener a raya a esos bastardos mucho mejor que cualquier otro de los que me dieron.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y también estuviste ahí cuando mi padre murió —dijo él asintiendo.

—Tú también me ayudaste cuando perdí a mi madre. Pero, ¿sabes lo que sí es extraño? Fíjate, hace un rato que nos estamos tuteando sin darnos cuenta. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Yo tampoco sé tu apellido.

—Swan —dijo ella de inmediato—. Alice Swan.

—Jasper —dijo él extendiendo la mano—. Jasper Whitlock.

Alice le dio la mano cautelosamente y sonrió. No estaba segura, pero pensó que quizá estuvieran sellando un pacto.

Cuando pasaron de las dos de la madrugada, el camarero que cerraba les dijo que se fueran del Cosmo's. Jasper la acompañó a su coche. Los dos caminaban lentamente a pesar de la temperatura bajo cero, como si no fueran a ningún sitio en concreto. El centro de la ciudad estaba desierto a esas horas de la noche, sus rascacielos de cromo y cristal, oscuros y vacíos. Inhaló profundamente el aroma del invierno mezclado con un resto del humo de los autobuses. La ciudad parecía más silenciosa de lo que ella se había imaginado.

Pensó que no habían acordado nada en firme. Aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando sinceramente, Jasper no había accedido a su petición. Sin embargo, tampoco la había rechazado y parecía haber disfrutado tanto como ella.

Alice abrió la puerta del coche y dejó el bolso en el asiento del acompañante. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el libro que llevaba para leer en sus ratos libres cuando Jasper le rodeó la muñeca con unos dedos cálidos.

—¿El Emerson de bolsillo?—preguntó sin sorprenderse por su elección.

—Creo que Nature es una de las series de ensayos más maravillosas que se ha escrito jamás. Me gusta volver a leerlo de vez en cuando.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. A mi también me encanta.

—No sabía que conocías a Emerson —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Me exigieron leerlo en la universidad. Me sorprendí cuando me gustó tanto.

Jasper le soltó la mano no sin antes acariciarle los nudillos con la yema de los dedos. Alice sintió escalofríos. No sabía si debido a su caricia o a la brisa helada que soplaba entre las calles.

—¿Por qué no has tratado de ejercer tu carrera? —preguntó él de pronto.

Alice se apoyó en la puerta abierta y puso la barbilla sobre las manos.

—No sé. Siempre he querido hacer el doctorado después de la licenciatura. Pensé que iba a enseñar filosofía en la universidad, pero nunca llegué a conseguirlo. Cuando me dieron el título, estaba tan harta de aquello que no quise volver. Ahora me encantaría, pero no tengo tiempo ni el dinero necesario. Quizá algún día.

Jasper asintió, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella—. La verdad es que no me has contestado todavía.

—Sí, lo sé.

Alice se desanimó de repente, sorprendida por la intensidad de la sensación. Pensó que él no iba a aceptar. Pero todavía había otros en su lista, aún tenía oportunidad de encontrar al candidato ideal. Aunque, de pronto, nadie más le parecía tan perfecto como Jasper.

—Hay una cosa en todo esto que no acabado de entender —dijo él.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué el padre de tu hijo tiene que ser alguien que conozcas? Si estás tan decidida a quedarte embarazada, ¿por qué no eliges la inseminación artificial? Ha funcionado bien para otras mujeres.

—Lo sé. Lo tuve en cuenta como alternativa. He oído que puedes hacer un pedido con todo lo que esperas de un donante, pero...

—¿Pero, qué?

Alice escogió las palabras con cuidado en un intento de que él la comprendiera.

—Supongo que también soy un poco anticuada en este aspecto. No me gusta la idea de que me inseminen mientras estoy tumbada en una mesa de metal con las piernas sujetas y nadie con quien compartir la experiencia excepto un equipo de expertos en bata blanca, ¿me entiendes?

Jasper hizo una mueca ante lo gráfico de su descripción pero no dijo nada.

—Cualquier niño ha de ser concebido en un momento de afecto —continuó ella con voz suave—. Incluso si ese momento sólo dura... eso, un momento. Debe haber una emoción positiva compartida por ambos padres, aunque sólo sea temporal. Al menos, eso es lo que pienso.

—Casi todo el mundo diría que esa emoción debería ser un amor profundo y sincero que fuera para siempre y mantuviera unida a la familia —dijo Jasper.

—También lo sé —dijo Alice desviando la mirada otra vez—. Pero no estoy muy convencida de que esa emoción exista.

Cuando Jasper no respondió, ella volvió a mirarle y pudo ver que estaba pensando en sus palabras.

—No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo pero, ¿por qué piensas eso? —preguntó él

—Sé que hay gente que cree en el amor para siempre —dijo ella—. ¡Demonios! Mi hermana es una de sus más ardientes defensoras. Puede que al ser Bella tan creyente en los poderes del amor me haya convertido en una escéptica ansiosa por evitarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Antes de conocer a su marido, la vi comprometerse con un hombre tras otro y siempre acababa con el corazón destrozado. Decidí hace tiempo que nunca permitiría que un tipo falso me tratara como la han tratado a ella. De ninguna manera.

—Pero tú misma reconoces que es feliz en su matrimonio. ¿Por qué no crees que a ti puede sucederte lo mismo?

—Ahí está la gran diferencia entre Bella y yo. Ella siempre quiso casarse. Yo soy más independiente. No quiero ligarme a nadie para siempre, no quiero encontrarme dominada por ningún hombre.

—Sin embargo, al tener un niño, te encontrarás atada a él para toda la vida. Serás responsable de él en el momento en que lo concibas.

—Eso es distinto —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Los bebés y los niños te necesitan. Te aman incondicionalmente sin importar los defectos que puedas tener. No intentan cambiarte, no restringen tus emociones, no juegan contigo. Eso no se aplica a los hombres que he conocido.

Jasper asintió pensando que su descripción de los hombres coincidía con la manera en que él había visto siempre a las mujeres. Era interesante que los dos compartieran una filosofía idéntica sobre el sexo contrario.

—Dame algún tiempo, Alice. ¿De acuerdo? Lo que me propones es poco ortodoxo, por decirlo suavemente

—Necesito saberlo antes de dos semanas.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Quiero tener el niño para Navidad —dijo ella sonriendo.

Se dio cuenta de que había algo que preocupaba a Jasper, algo en su gran plan que no acababa de comprender.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Hay una cosa de la que no hemos hablarlo —ano et confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Que es...?

Jasper le apartó el flequillo de la frente, un gesto íntimo y sorprendente que ella no esperaba. Sus dedos eran calidos, sus ojos revelaban que a él también le había pillado desprevenido.

—Exactamente, ¿cuál será mi papel una vez que mi primer cometido haya terminado? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo ella, con voz más insegura de lo habitual.

—Después de que... te haga el amor, Alice... —Jasper tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar—. Después de que te quedes embarazada, ¿qué sucederá entre tú y yo?

—Supongo que las cosas volverían a ser como ahora.

—¿Sinceramente crees que seremos capaces de comportarnos como si nada hubiera pasado?

Alice lo pensó, se apartó de la puerta y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No lo sé, yo... sólo lo supongo. Quiero decir que probablemente seremos capaces. Tú no pareces querer una mujer en tu vida más de lo que yo quiero un hombre en la mía.

—Eso es verdad...

—Por eso es un acuerdo tan perfecto. Hace dos años que nos conocemos y nunca nos hemos obligado a nada. No hay razón para pensar que eso vaya a cambiar sólo porque hayamos... hecho el amor... una vez. Mucha gente mantiene contactos sexuales breves y siguen siendo amigos.

Al menos Alice pensaba que sí. Sucedía a diario en la televisión y en las películas.

—También es verdad, pero...

Antes de que Alice se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Jasper se inclinó hacia ella y capturó sus labios. Al principio, Alice estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, pero cuando él enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y la estrechó contra sí, no pudo evitar responderle. Decidió que Jasper besaba muy bien mientras ella misma le ponía la mano en la nuca y se apretaba contra él sintiendo que todavía no estaban lo bastante cerca.

Jasper la apartó del coche y la abrazó por entero, acosando sus labios como si intentara devorarlos. Una mano se abrió sobre el hueco de su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo hasta que Alice pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados, pero una cosa estaba clara, no quería que acabara.

Pero acabó, y tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Jasper se apartó y la miró, claramente perplejo, las respiraciones jadeantes se mezclaron en una niebla plateada que ascendió entre ellos.

—Necesito unos cuantos días para pensarlo —dijo mientras la soltaba de mala gana. La apartó de él y se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios—. Y creo que tú también necesitas pensarlo un poco.

Con aquellas palabras, Jasper se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Alice le vio irse, tratando de entender las emociones tumultuosas que la embargaban. Al cabo de un momento, ya había recuperado el dominio de la situación, había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle y sabía exactamente cómo iba a funcionar el plan. Entonces Jasper la había besado y todos sus planes se habían venido abajo, se habían disuelto como vapor en el aire, como el vaho de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Había estado muy segura de sí misma, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Segundo capítulo de la historia. ¿Cómo va? ¿Les esta gustando? Reviews? :)


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3**

Casi una semana después de que Alice le hubiera pedido que fuera su semental, Jasper estaba sentado en su oficina sopesando seriamente las posibilidades que se le presentaban. Al fin y al cabo, no había podido pensar en otra cosa durante seis días. En realidad, estaba tan obsesionado con la camarera morena que le había prestado muy poca atención a sus obligaciones, cosa que no cuadraba con su carácter. Había evitado ir al Cosmo's desde aquella conversación crucial, inseguro de cuál sería su reacción al volver a verla. Además, por mucho que le sorprendiera a él mismo, no sabía qué contestación iba a darle la próxima vez que se encontraran frente a frente.

A una parte sustancial de su ego le repugnaba la idea de no representar para una mujer sino un medio para alcanzar un fin. El convencimiento de que a Alice sólo le interesaba una parte de él, una parte muy íntima además, y eso sólo temporalmente, era sorprenderte, como mínimo. Había que tomar en cuenta consideraciones éticas y morales. ¿Adónde iba a parar el mundo cuando una mujer abordaba a un hombre al que apenas conocía y le pedía que le hiciera el amor con el único propósito de producir una descendencia en cuya vida no tendría después ni voz ni voto? No había dudas de que debía rechazar su proposición, desde luego.

Sin embargo...

Otra parte de Jasper se sentía algo más que intrigada con la idea. Aquella misma noche, hacía menos de una semana, él estaba sentado en la barra del Cosmo's deseando encontrar una manera de mantener un breve contacto sexual con una mujer que le importara un poco y después dejarlo sin llegar a una relación, sin herir sentimientos. ¿Acaso lo que Alice le había pedido no le proporcionaba exactamente esa oportunidad?

Y en el fondo, tenía que admitir que había algo excitante en la idea de hacer un niño con Alice. Porque estaba convencido de que el niño que él le ayudara a concebir sería varón. Un niño robusto, dispuesto a lanzarse al mundo y que él habría contribuido a gestar, aunque no fuera responsable de su educación. A pesar de su convencimiento de que los críos eran un fastidio, la posibilidad de crear uno le resultaba comprensiblemente seductora.

Pero, claro, el niño que él y Alice produjeran sería un hijo con el que él jamás volvería a tener contacto. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que le gustara aquella idea. Aunque también había miles de hombres responsables de la paternidad de incontables niños gracias a sus donaciones a los bancos de esperma y que no se preocupaban por eso. Por otro lado, Jasper Whitlock no era uno de ellos.

Se levantó de la silla, fue a la ventana y miró hacia el ajetreo de la calle. ¿Por qué Alice le había escogido a él? No dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta. ¿Y por qué no le había dicho sencillamente que no quería tener nada que ver con su plan y acabar de una vez por todas? Porque en lo más hondo no podía librarse de un deseo imperioso de hacerle el amor a Alice Swan. Y no sólo porque ella quisiera un niño. Y tenía que admitir, aunque no de buena gana, que quizá tampoco porque se sintiera bastante solo a veces.

Con la mente dando vueltas a todas las implicaciones que se desplegaban ante él, Jasper se enderezó la corbata, tomó la chaqueta y el abrigo y, por primera vez en toda su vida, salió temprano del trabajo.

Alice estaba cuidando a su sobrino como hacía todos los lunes por la tarde en su piso pequeño del centro. Acababa de darle de comer y de lavarle para que durmiera la siesta, cuando oyó una serie de repiqueteos rápidos en su puerta. Tomó al niño en brazos, le arregló el pijama azul y tiró de los calcetines amarillos que se negaban a mantenerse donde les correspondía. Todavía faltaban dos horas para que Edward pasara a recogerle pero, de vez en cuando, su cuñado dejaba la obra un poco antes para llevarse a su hijo.

Decir que se sorprendió cuando vio la cara de Jasper por la mirilla sería decir muy poco. Deseó que la hubiera avisado antes de presentarse allí, justo cuando ella llevaba sus vaqueros más viejos y su más veterano suéter de la universidad, todo salpicado con comida de Simón y sin maquillaje ni zapatos.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan monstruosamente difíciles?

En el momento en que abría la puerta, Simón le agarró el pelo con las dos manos en un esfuerzo por conseguir lo que se había convertido en su última meta, subírsele a la coronilla. Alice no tenía ni idea de por qué le había dado por ahí, pero a resultas de su maniobra, no pudo saludar cordialmente a Jasper porque tenía la barriguita del crío en toda la cara.

—¿Alice? —le oyó decir con su voz profunda y resonante.

Con cautela, apartó a Simón un poco y se asomó por un costado del niño. Desde luego era Jasper Whitlock, vestido con un traje espléndido y con el aspecto de ser el hombre que gobernaba el mundo. Alice no tardó en sentirse avergonzada de su indumentaria de canguro, por no mencionar el accesorio de un niño agarrado a su pelo, balbuceó algo que sonó a saludo mientras trataba de quitarse a Simón de la cara.

—Pasa —dijo mientras trataba de convencer al niño para que bajara a su hombro—. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

Había empezado a preguntarse si no le habría asustado para siempre después de su pequeño «téte—a—téte». Aunque le esperaba todas las noches, él no había vuelto, y ella había descubierto lo mucho que echaba de menos sus visitas habituales.

Con un tirón final, se las arregló para quitarse al niño de la cara. Le tomó con un brazo e intentó arreglarse el pelo con la mano libre mientras mantenía la esperanza de no parecer demasiado ridícula.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

Jasper entró en la casa sin quitar los ojos del niño que se aferraba a su hombro. Simón también le miraba con recelo, la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del cuello de su tía, sin disimular la curiosidad y la desconfianza que le merecían aquel desconocido.

—He ido al Cosmo's a verte, pero entonces he recordado que tenías los lunes libres.

Al cabo la miró a los ojos y Alice volvió a sorprenderse de lo claros y verdes que eran los suyos. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no se había fijado en ellos antes.

—Los lunes y los miércoles —dijo ella en voz baja, sin saber muy bien por qué se molestaba en recordárselo—. Cuido a Simón esos días. Le sienta bien cambiar la rutina de la guardería. Además, me encanta hacerlo. Oye, ¿cómo has averiguado mi dirección?

—Bueno, nadie en el restaurante estaba dispuesto a dármela, eso por descontado —dijo él, molesto de que no le hubieran considerado digno de confianza los camareros de un bar donde se había dejado una suma considerable a lo largo de dos años—. De modo que la busqué en la guía. Sólo hay una A. Swan. Me arriesgué y veo que he acertado.

—Un hombre de recursos.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

Jasper se aproximó y estudió al niño de cerca.

—Así que éste es tu sobrino, el que te ha hecho replantearte el asunto de la maternidad.

—Jasper, te presento a Simón Cullen —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Simón, éste es Jasper Whitlock. Es amigo mío, puedes fiarte de él.

Jasper la miró cuando ella dijo que era su amigo y Alice deseó saber lo que estaba pensando. Tenía una expresión rara, indescifrable para ella. De modo que sonrió experimentalmente y se sorprendió cuando él le contestó con un breve fruncimiento de sus labios. El niño rompió la tensión al apuntar a Jasper con un brazo regordete.

—¿Bob? —dijo tranquilamente.

Lo que Jasper frunció esa vez fue el ceño. Miró a Alice.

—¿Bob? ¿Quién demo...? —Jasper se detuvo y comenzó otra vez en deferencia a los tiernos oídos del pequeño—. ¿Quién es Bob?

Alice se echó a reír.

—Nadie. Bob es su palabra preferida. Puede hacer otros sonidos, papa, mama, guiga, baba, aba, toda esa conversación seria de bebés, pero «bob» es la que más le gusta.

—Bob —repitió Simón satisfecho.

Se debatió inquieto entre sus brazos y Alice lo dejó en el suelo. De inmediato se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a gatear.

—Bob—bob—bob—bob —canturreó alegremente mientras se dirigía a un edredón que había en el suelo con varios juguetes de plástico de colores vivos encima.

Jasper le miró y se dio cuenta de lo incongruente que era el área de juegos del niño en comparación con los muebles y la decoración sofisticada de la casa. También se fijó en los protectores acolchados que cubrían todos los ángulos de los muebles y en la completa ausencia de cachivaches en las tres primeras estanterías de la librería, objetos que habían sido evacuados de cualquier manera en zonas más elevadas. La mayoría de los juguetes estaban desparramados por la habitación, sobre el sofá, bajo la mesa y las sillas, y un libro de hojas duras cuyos bordes aparecían sospechosamente mordisqueados yacía olvidado junto a sus pies.

Le sorprendió que una mujer que prefería las líneas claras y los muebles minimales permitiera semejante desorden en su casa. Entonces se volvió para ver que Alice miraba con una devoción y un amor tan obvios al niño que dejó de preguntárselo.

Cuando Simón dejó caer el trasero sobre el edredón y se entretuvo con algo que parecía una rosquilla de plástico verde, Alice se volvió hacia Jasper y se sintió mortificada al descubrirle observándola. Un rubor se le subió a las mejillas. Rápidamente, apartó la mirada e hizo una seña con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

—¿Te apetece un café? —preguntó en un tono nervioso que él no alcanzaba a comprender—. Sólo será un minuto. Tengo mezclas internacionales, si las prefieres. Ya sabes, de ésas con las que celebras los mejores momentos de tu vida. ¿O eso era la película Kodak? ¿O la ATT? Vaya, con tantos anuncios a veces no distingo. ¿Era la Hallmark? ¿La Coca—co...?

—Alice —interrumpió Jasper con voz tranquila.

Alice se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo y miró hacia un punto por encima del hombro de Jasper.

—Dime.

En aquel momento Jasper se quedó completamente en blanco, no tenía idea de qué quería decirle, de por qué había ido a su casa o de por qué de repente no quería irse.

—Yo... ¿Te parece bien que me quede un rato? Creo que tenemos que hablar un poco más sobre esa... proposición que me hiciste.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que ella se sorprendía al saber que todavía estaba considerándolo. Estaba sorprendida y obviamente encantada.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. Y a cenar, si te apetece. Tengo un par de filetes en el congelador que podría meter en el microondas. Y también puedo preparar una ensalada y un par de patatas. No soy un chef para gourmets ni echándole mucha imaginación. Yo misma como en el restaurante antes de empezar a trabajar, pero soy capaz de lo más básico cuando la ocasión es desesperada.

Jasper sabía que debía rechazar la invitación, que debía desanimar cualquier otro encuentro con ella que no fuera meramente casual, sobre todo porque había ido a decirle que no podía ser el hombre que ella buscaba. En cambio, se sorprendió a sí mismo quitándose el abrigo y la chaqueta, dejándolos con toda confianza sobre una silla y aflojándose la corbata.

—Sólo si dejas que te ayude en la cocina. Yo sí cocino bastante bien.

—El puesto es tuyo —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y lo del café es una buena idea. Pero me conformo con uno corriente.

Mientras Alice se atareaba en la cocina, Jasper se puso cómodo en el sofá, cerca de Simón. El niño no le prestó atención, concentrado como estaba en sus juguetes. Jasper no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un niño. Y le sorprendió quedar tan cautivado por él.

—¿Qué tiempo tiene Simón?

—Va a cumplir diez meses. Tendrá un año en mayo. ¿A que es muy guapo?

—Sí —dijo él distraídamente—. Sí, muy guapo.

Como si supiera que era el centro de la conversación, Simón levantó la cabeza e hizo un sonido con los labios que parecía el motor de un bote. Entonces se echó a reír, deleitado por su propio éxito. Ofreció el juguete a Jasper antes de metérselo en la boca y quedarse completamente inmóvil contemplando al hombre grande que tenía delante. Había algo en su expresión, en su mirada clara, sincera y desinhibida que afectó a Jasper en lo más hondo. No es que le hiciera sentir incómodo o inquieto, al contrario, la total confianza con que le había aceptado le hacía sentirse inexplicablemente bien. Solamente bien, en un sentido que nunca había conocido, era una sensación extraña.

—El café estará listo en un momento —dijo ella volviendo al salón.

Se sentó en una silla al otro lado del niño. Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y puso la barbilla en una mano mientras que la otra colgaba relajada entre sus piernas.

—Bien, volvamos a la discusión de la semana pasada

Alice había ido directa al grano. Jasper se removió inquieto y tuvo que volver a acomodarse entre los cojines sin poder creerse que hubiera sido él quien había propuesto que hablaran de eso.

—Sé que te plantearás muchas preguntas —dijo ella—. Y una de las más importantes es asegurarte de que quedarás protegido respecto a las consecuencias.

—¿Protegido?

—Frente a las responsabilidades legales —dijo ella en un tono sentencioso que no le gustó a Jasper—. Me doy cuenta de que no me conoces a fondo y de que quizá temas que yo vaya a demandarte dentro de quince o veinte años y pedirte miles de dólares para pagar la universidad, la boda o lo que sea.

Alice se sentó en el borde de la silla, como si tratara de enfatizar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Quiero asegurarte desde ahora mismo que no tengo intención de utilizar tus recursos financieros para éste niño. Yo gano bastante en el Cosmo's y disfruto de un plan de seguros estupendo. Mis finanzas están en orden. Estoy completamente preparada y soy perfectamente capaz de criar al niño yo sola. Una vez que me quede embarazada, será el final de cualquier obligación que tengas conmigo o con el bebé. Nunca volveré a molestarte bajo ningún concepto. Estoy a tu entera disposición para firmar cualquier documento que te libre de toda responsabilidad, sea financiera o de otro tipo.

Jasper la miró asombrado. Sinceramente, ni siquiera había pensado en ese aspecto de su acuerdo. Tenía sentido, por supuesto. Era lógico que un hombre no quisiera que le tomaran el pelo en un caso como ése. Sobre todo cuando era la mujer la que deseaba el hijo y no él. Pero, por muy sorprendido que estuviera, algo en él se negaba a la idea de renunciar a toda responsabilidad sobre el niño que Alice se proponía engendrar. No le parecía correcto, a pesar de cómo se había planteado aquel asunto, simplemente no le parecía correcto.

—Pero... —comenzó a objetar.

—Y, naturalmente, espero de ti la misma cortesía. Me gustaría que me garantizaras por escrito la misma seguridad, que no vendrás a buscarme dentro de quince años porque sufras una crisis de madurez, sientas la proximidad de la muerte y quieras ser una parte de la vida del niño. Creo que es lo justo. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Supongo que sí. Sin embargo...

—La verdad es que hemos de pensar en lo mejor para el niño, ¿no? No sería justo, para él o para ella, alterar su vida cotidiana a esas alturas de su vida, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente. No obstante...

Alice respiró profundamente mirándole a los ojos, como si se sintiera terriblemente insegura y algo más que un poco asustada. Jasper tuvo el presentimiento de que no tenía tan clara la situación como quería hacerle creer.

—Entonces... Entonces, ¿lo harás?

El tono de su voz le dijo a Jasper que ni siquiera; estaba segura de querer seguir adelante. Él sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que debía contestarle. Sabía que hubiera sido un error colosal, por no decir que hubiera supuesto una violación del comportamiento ético humano.

Pero en vez de mirar a Alice cuando respondió, su mirada se centró en el niño que estaba empeñado en meterse en la boca un bloque de construcción de trapo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba mirándole, Simón tiró el juguete a un lado y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Por primera vez, Jasper se fijó en los cuatro dientecillos que sobresalían de sus encías, dos arriba y dos abajo. Entonces, Simón se echó a reír, un sonido alegre, burbujeante, puro, su naricilla arrugada y sus ojos castaño claro brillantes de emoción. Aquella expresión transformó la cara del niño en una de las visiones más deliciosas que Jasper había contemplado en su vida y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Entonces, para su asombro, se oyó decir a sí mismo:

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Muy bien, yo creo que con esto quedan arreglados todos los detalles —dijo ella un rato después mientras Jasper llenaba los vasos con el resto de cabernet.

Estaban sentados en la mesa después de haber recogido los restos de la cena. Hacía horas que Edward había pasado a buscar a su hijo. Entre ellos, sobre la mesa, había un cuaderno y dos lápices. Las hojas amarillas estaban cubiertas con dos tipos de escritura bien distintos. Era el boceto de un documento legal, documento que firmarían para sellar formalmente el acuerdo que habían tomado.

Alice se sintió extraña mientras repasaba los detalles más delicados. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería encontrar el padre perfecto para su hijo, había pasado tantas semanas buscando el candidato ideal que, ahora que lo tenía, no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Se te ocurre algo más? —preguntó ella.

—No. Creo que esto lo cubre todo. Haré que mi abogado lo pase a limpio y lo revise. De todas maneras, será mejor que tu abogado también le eche un vistazo antes de firmar.

Había hablado tan seguro de sí mismo, como si todo el mundo debiera disponer de un abogado a mano, que Alice no quiso decirle que ella no tenía. Volvió a pensar en los modos de vida tan distintos que llevaban. Jasper era un hombre de gran éxito en el despiadado mundo de los negocios, un hombre que parecía disponer de fondos y oportunidades sin límite, un hombre que era el dueño absoluto de su destino. La suya era una personalidad de primera clase con todas las características de alguien que se hacía cargo de una situación sin que se lo pidieran, que nunca cuestionaba sus propios criterios, que trabajaba de sol a sol para asegurarse de que el trabajo estaba bien hecho.

Por el contrario, Alice actuaba compulsiva y espontáneamente. Sus razonamientos se basaban muy a menudo en el capricho y en la intuición. Hasta que no había decidido ser madre, no le había importado dónde pudiera llevarla el destino. Desde luego, no era una irresponsable. Cultivaba activamente una cuenta de ahorros saneada, vivía de acuerdo a un presupuesto mensual y tenía unas necesidades modestas. Sin embargo, no deseaba ser una persona cuyas responsabilidades se extendieran más allá de su experiencia inmediata. Sin tener que preguntárselo, Alice sabía que a Jasper le encantaban las grandes responsabilidades.

Vivían en dos mundos completamente distintos. Trató de convencerse de que aquello era algo que debía reconfortarla, algo que debía convencerla de que Jasper no pretendería ser una parte de su vida una vez hubiera completado la tarea que le había pedido ejecutar. Por desgracia, enfrentada a sus obvias diferencias e incompatibilidades, Alice se encontró preguntándose a sí misma si la idea de la maternidad era tan buena, después de todo.

—¿Alice? —le oyó preguntar.

—¿Sí?

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper llevaba un rato hablando y ella no se había enterado de nada.

—Perdona. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

No podía estar segura, pero hubiera jurado que Jasper hizo una pausa imperceptible antes de preguntar:

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En nada importante. ¿Qué decías?

—Estaba diciendo que... Bueno, a lo que me refería... En fin, que todavía no hemos...

Jasper se calló y fijó la vista en los vasos de vino. Alice le observó pasar el dedo por el borde y, sin poder explicárselo, su corazón se aceleró. El movimiento circular de su dedo era lento, metódico, hipnótico. De repente, Alice sólo podía pensar en cómo serían sus dedos acariciando su piel de la misma forma. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva e intentó prestar atención a lo que iba a decir.

—Lo que trato de expresar es que todavía no hemos discutido sobre... el plan de trabajo, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Alice abrió los ojos y vio que él la miraba intensamente y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de levantar la mano y acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Un plan de trabajo? —repitió ella perpleja.

—La semana pasada mencionaste que querías tener el niño en Navidad, que estarías... ovulando en dos semanas. Sólo me pregunto si eso significa que...

Alice asintió lentamente para evitar que él pronunciara las palabras que, de repente, ella temía escuchar.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor la semana que viene, como mucho —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo—. Tengo un test de farmacia para averiguar cuándo ovulas, ya sabes. De ésos que te dicen exactamente cuándo es el momento de... Bueno, se supone que son muy fiables.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—¿Qué tal si te llamo esta semana? Quizá el viernes o el sábado. Podría llamarte y cuando... te necesite con seguridad.

Jasper frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de que le gustara aquella idea. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado en la cabeza para haber accedido a los planes de Alice? ¿Qué narices creía que estaba haciendo? Se había arrepentido más de cien veces desde que había dicho sí aquella misma tarde.

Entonces se dio cuenta otra vez del modo en que se oscurecían de ansiedad sus ojos azules, recordó la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando meditaba sobre algo. Una vez más recordó el modo en que se había fundido contra su cuerpo cuando la había besado junto al coche y, por alguna razón, no pudo conseguir que sus objeciones tomaran forma en palabras.

—Llámame, entonces.

Alice asintió vigorosamente y su cabello se bamboleó con el gesto. Jasper abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Pensó que era ridículo, que lo que estaban planeando era una completa locura. Pero en el fondo, sabía sin la menor duda que iba a llegar hasta el final. Su único temor en esos momentos era que Alice se echara hacia atrás.

—Bueno, se está haciendo tarde —dijo sin mirar su reloj.

Vació el vaso y se levantó de la mesa. Después arrancó las páginas del cuaderno para metérselas en el bolsillo.

—La verdad es que debo irme.

—¿Tan pronto?

La voz de Alice temblaba un poco, pero Jasper se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviada.

—Me he saltado la mitad del trabajo de hoy. Tengo mucho que hacer esta noche si quiero ponerme al corriente.

Jasper salió de la cocina y se puso la chaqueta y el abrigo. Sentía que Alice le miraba desde atrás y deseó saber qué estaba pensando. Quizá le consideraba menos que humano por haber accedido con tanta facilidad a poseer una mujer para ser el padre de un hijo al que previamente había renunciado. Quizá le preocupaba que él no fuese tan buen candidato, al fin y al cabo

No sabía por qué, pero sintió el impulso de ponerse de rodillas y asegurarle que él era un tipo decente. Quería recordarle que había levantado una compañía pujante de la nada, que era un hombre extremadamente respetado entre sus colegas e iguales, que se había licenciado con las máximas calificaciones en la universidad del estado y que había ganado becas por jugar al béisbol y al jockey. Quería contarle cosas de sí mismo, de su familia, de su infancia, de las esperanzas que tenía para el futuro. Quería que Alice supiera que podía confiar en él. Y se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que quería que Alice supiera que le importaba.

Pero no dijo nada porque sabía que ésas eran cosas que Alice no querría oír. Y por mucho que deseara preguntarle cuáles eran sus esperanzas y qué sueños tenía para el futuro, decidió que era mejor no saberlo.

Se recordó a sí mismo que habían hecho un trato, un trato que él iba a cumplir. Iba a hacerle el amor a Alice, iba a darle un hijo y después desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la encontró mirándole, como si hubiera estado pensando cosas parecidas. Jasper abrió la boca, olvidó lo que iba a decir y se acercó a ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inclinó la cabeza y la besó rozando su boca con los labios en una caricia suave como un suspiro. Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, retrocedió de inmediato.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Porque Alice se había agarrado a su abrigo y no le soltó, a pesar de la castidad de su beso. Jasper se sorprendió de verla mirarle con un anhelo como nunca había conocido en otra mujer, un anhelo que reflejaba la absoluta necesidad que ardía en su interior. E, incapaz de controlarse, Jasper se inclinó hacia ella otra vez.

Sin embargo, aquel beso fue todo menos casto. Toda la tensión que Jasper había estado sintiendo desde que la había visto con su sobrino, toda la simple y pura necesidad que un hombre siente por una mujer, subieron hirviendo a la superficie y, cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos, fue con la intención de no soltarla jamás.

Entonces Alice le echó los brazos al cuello para tenerle más cerca. El enredó los dedos en su pelo, deleitándose al descubrir que era tan sedoso como había imaginado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para besarla más profundamente, para saborearla por completo y, durante unos momentos vertiginosos, olvidó todo lo que habían pactado.

Hasta que Alice se apartó de él con un suspiro jadeante, cubriendo su boca con una mano trémula mientras se pasaba la otra por el pelo con gesto nervioso. Respiró honda, entrecortadamente, y dejó salir el aire con lentitud. Entonces, cruzó los brazos sobre el abdomen.

—Bueno, sí. Yo creo que va a funcionar bien —dijo con una voz tranquila pero que sonó como un disparo en la quietud de la habitación—. Entonces, ¿nos vemos la próxima semana?

Jasper asintió, pero no confió en sí mismo para decir una sola palabra. Alice también asintió.

—A menos, claro, que aparezcas por el Cosmo's alguna vez.

Jasper también respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—¿Quieres que me pase por el restaurante de vez en cuando?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dijo ella con una risilla forzada.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que trataba de aparentar calma y aplomo, pero que fingía fatal.

—Bien, supongo que te veré mañana por la noche, como de costumbre —dijo él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Bien —dijo ella atragantándose con la palabra, carraspeando y volviendo a repetirla.

—Hasta mañana por la noche —dijo él buscando la puerta.

—Hasta mañana por la noche —repitió ella—. Como siempre.

Jasper salió sin hacer comentarios, pero se detuvo en el pasillo. Lentamente, giró en redondo hasta mirar la a la cara.

—Alice, yo...

—Buenas noches, Jasper —le atajó ella sin ganas de oír sus explicaciones—. Y gracias por todo.

Jasper apretó los labios, pero no discutió.

—Buenas noches. Ya hablaremos.

Con una sonrisa final, Alice cerró la puerta y Jasper se quedó mirando los números de latón y la mirilla. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confuso. Y, además, estaba absolutamente seguro de que aquello no era sino el comienzo de sus problemas.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4**

Al contrario de lo que había asegurado, Jasper no fue a verla al restaurante la noche siguiente. Ni tampoco la siguiente. Ni la otra. En realidad, tan férrea era su decisión de evitar el Cosmo's, al que le parecía haber ido más veces que a su propia casa, que casi llegó a convencerse de que el episodio con Alice y su deseo de que él fuera el padre de su hijo no había sucedido y no era otra cosa que un extraño sueño. Casi.

Hasta que volvió a verla el miércoles.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de reuniones contigua a su oficina, cuando su secretaria, Lucille, le llamó por el interfono para decirle que una tal señorita Alice Swan, que no tenía cita previa, había expresado su deseo de hablar con él. Jasper miró su reloj y vio que ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde a una reunión con sus asociados y una muy buena cliente potencial y, adoptando un tono de nombre de negocios, le dijo a su secretaria que le comunicara a la señorita Swan que la llamaría a su casa aquella misma tarde. Entonces, sin esperar a oír lo que sucedía a continuación, entró deprisa en la sala de reuniones para atender a sus negocios.

«¡Cobarde!», se dijo mientras caminaba. «Escapar de una mujer cuyo único deseo es que le hagas el amor».

Cerró la puerta y se pasó una mano por la cara como si quisiera borrar de su rostro cualquier expresión que pudiera dar a entender la naturaleza de sus pensamientos. Entonces, se enfrentó al grupo de hombres y mujeres que, sentados en sillones de color ciruela en torno a una mesa de cristal ahumado, le miraban expectantes.

—Siento llegar tarde—dijo, dirigiendo sus disculpas ante todo a la mujer que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

La señora María Montgomery era una mujer con la que había que contar, no necesitaba recordárselo. Una personalidad enérgica en el mundo de las inversiones inmobiliarias que podía encauzar millones de dólares en dirección a sus bolsillos. Había sabido por habladurías que era atractiva e inteligente, que tenía un éxito arrollador y que era muy rápida para decidir quién merecía su tiempo y quién no. Jasper sabía que tenía que hilar fino si quería ganársela como cliente. Sin embargo, él también había acumulado su fama por su trabajo y no creía que fuera a tener dificultades a no ser que la reunión saliera inusitadamente mal.

Estaba más que preparado para aquella presentación. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Casi involuntariamente, sus ojos se apartaron de su atractiva oponente y se encontró mirando a la pared de cristal que daba a la recepción de su oficina. Y allí vio a otra mujer que tenía en sus manos una parte de su futuro, una mujer que parecía considerablemente menos fría y comedida que la señora Montgomery.

Alice estaba en medio de la recepción con un impermeable empapado sobre su ropa de trabajo masculina, haciendo gestos frenéticos con los brazos por encima de la cabeza para llamar su atención. También su pelo estaba mojado y pegado a la piel dándole un aspecto frágil de golfilla callejera. Cuando vio que la miraba, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y sonrió aliviada, obviamente segura de que se apresuraría a salir a verla.

Por el contrario, Jasper se apresuró a apartar la vista y se dirigió al grupo reunido alrededor de la mesa.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que tratar esta mañana y ya que les he hecho esperar, ¿por qué no voy directamente al punto esencial de la presentación?

—Plink, plink, plink, plink...

Un repiqueteo metálico, en rápida sucesión, impidió que siguiera hablando porque todos se volvieron para localizar la fuente de dónde provenía. Y todos descubrieron a Alice pegada al cristal de la pared, llamando con los anillos de su mano y creando aquel ruido molesto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, sonrió nerviosa y movió los dedos a modo de saludo. Entonces centró su atención en Jasper, llamándole con un dedo en un esfuerzo por sacarle de la sala de juntas.

Jasper trató de ignorarla y realizó un esfuerzo equivalente para continuar con la presentación.

—Señora Montgomery —dijo atrayendo la atención del grupo sobre sí—. Tengo algunas ideas estupendas para este proyecto y creo que descubrirá que satisfacen de sobra sus necesidades. Una innovación verdaderamente sugestiva es...

—Plink, plink, plink, plink, plink...

De nuevo, todos los presentes se volvieron a mirar a la cristalera. Alice no sonrió, pero continuó mirando a Jasper intencionadamente. Levantó su otra mano y señaló el reloj con un gesto exagerado y expresivo. Todo el mundo se volvió a mirar a Jasper.

Jasper miró a la señora Montgomery y continuó.

—Una innovación verdaderamente sugestiva y que creo tendrá en cuenta es...

—Plink, plink, plink, plink, plink...

Jasper suspiró exasperado y trató de animarse con el hecho de que aquella vez, solo unos pocos se habían vuelto a mirar a Alice. Continuaba gesticulando hacia su reloj de pulsera, pero su expresión era más insistente, más ansiosa. Los que todavía estaban interesados se volvieron hacia Jasper, que se encogió de hombros. Alice levantó los ojos hacia el cielo como suplicando que Dios le concediera paciencia. Entonces, articuló una palabra con movimientos exagerados de los labios que Jasper no pudo entender. Cuando sacudió la cabeza dando a entender que no la comprendía, ella articuló más despacio. Jasper no tuvo ninguna dificultad en traducir.

Las palabras que tan teatralmente articulaba eran, «Estoy ovulando».

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos, esperando que nadie más hubiera descifrado el mensaje. Por suerte, todo el mundo parecía haberse aburrido con la escena. Volvió a mirar a Alice que seguía señalando su reloj. «Ahora», articuló mientras que con movimientos de los brazos le indicaba que se apresurara a salir.

—Eh... Lo siento mucho. Discúlpenme un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la sala de conferencias.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —susurró airadamente después de cerciorarse de que nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó ella igualmente frenética—. Estoy ovulando. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos. Tienes que hacerme el amor.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Bueno, según las instrucciones del test, cuando la prueba da positivo, y se ha puesto tan rosa como el Conejo de Pascua, la ovulación tiene lugar en las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Pero podría estar sucediendo en este preciso momento.

—Pero dijiste que no te sucedería hasta mañana. O el viernes, o el sábado incluso. ¿No podríamos dejarlo para el sábado? Estoy en medio de una reunión muy importante y...

—No es que haya calculado mal —le interrumpió ella—. He estado sintiéndome un poco ansiosa estas últimas semanas. Eso puede alterar el ciclo de una mujer.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. Tenemos que hacer el amor.

—¿Ahora mismo? —volvió a repetir él.

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Aquí?

Alice volvió a levantar los ojos al cielo.

—Claro que no.

También ella miró furtivamente a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no podían oírles. Entonces, con una sonrisa inquieta anunció:

—He tomado una habitación para nosotros en el Cuatro Estaciones.

Jasper arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Bromeas?

—Por supuesto que no. Es un hotel estupendo, bonito y romántico. Sólo está a un par de manzanas de aquí. Me pareció que sería la atmósfera perfecta para... bueno, tú ya sabes.

—Alice, yo...

—De modo que tienes que darte prisa. Una vez que se desprenda ese óvulo, estaremos hablando de una oportunidad que sólo dura doce horas.

Jasper se la quedó mirando completamente atontado, tratando de convencerse de que estaba soñando. Por desgracia, la situación era demasiado rara para poder echarle la culpa a su subconsciente.

—No puedo irme ahora mismo —dijo—. Tenemos una reunión muy importante.

Una gota de lluvia cayó del flequillo de Alice y resbaló por su mejilla con vocación de lágrima.

—Pero, ¿y nuestra reunión? También es muy importante.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Me lo prometiste, Jasper. Y tengo un contrato —le recordó, adoptando lo que estaba segura que era una actitud de fuerza.

Sin embargo, empapada como estaba, sólo daba la impresión de ser una niña abandonada e indefensa. Una niña a la que Jasper deseaba besar de repente. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo interior del impermeable y sacó el documento en cuestión.

—¿Lo ves? Tiene nuestras dos firmas. Es legal y te obliga a cumplirlo.

«Ese estúpido contrato», pensó él.

Esa era otra de las cosas que no podía creer que hubiera hecho, firmar aquel maldito papelote. Su abogado le había dicho de todo cuando Jasper le había llevado las hojas amarillas para que las formalizara. En realidad, se había pasado más de una hora intentando convencerle de la cantidad de cosas podían salir mal con aquel acuerdo. Jasper fue incapaz de contradecirle ni una sola vez. Así y todo, le hizo formalizarlo, aunque siguió diciéndose idiota a sí mismo mientras firmaba sobre la línea de puntos antes de mandárselo con un mensajero a Alice.

Se dio cuenta de que las pestañas mojadas hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes, más azules.

—Muy bien. Te veré en el Cuatro Estaciones dentro de dos horas.

Alice puso cara de decepción.

—Pero...

—Mira Alice, dos horas no pueden suponer ninguna diferencia.

Jasper le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le dio un apretón cariñoso. Entonces, al ver que se habían convertido en el centro de atención tanto del salón de reuniones como de la oficina, retiró las manos inmediatamente.

—Puede que no —dijo ella a regañadientes.

—Además, te dará un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo, para estar segura de que es lo que quieres hacer.

—¡Oh! No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso —dijo ella vehementemente—. Aunque algo me dice que tú puedes cambiar de opinión.

—No, no —mintió él—. Estoy perfectamente dispuesto a... cumplir con nuestro acuerdo. Pero...

Jasper miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y a la sala de conferencias donde sabía que estaba a punto de perder la cliente más importante de su carrera.

—La verdad es que esta reunión es de suma importancia.

Alice miró por encima de su hombro. Jasper se dio cuenta de que sus ojos localizaban al instante a la morena despampanante que era la señora Montgomery. No estaba seguro, pero hubiera jurado que Alice se desanimó cuando vio la otra mujer.

—Sí, seguro que será muy importante.

—Dos horas —insistió él mientras alzaba dos dedos como si hablara con un niño—. Te veré dentro de dos horas.

Alice dobló el contrato y volvió a guardárselo, entonces se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara.

—Vale.

Buscó en otro bolsillo y sacó un objeto lo bastante pequeño como para que quedara oculto en la palma de su mano. Se lo pasó a Jasper tras echar otra mirada furtiva a su alrededor.

—Ten, es la llave de nuestra habitación —susurró—. Dos horas. Te estaré esperando.

Jasper cerró la mano sobre la tarjeta de plástico, sintiéndose como un agente secreto aficionado en una película de espías realmente mala.

—Gracias, Mata Hari —murmuró entre dientes—. ¿Hay una clave especial o alguna clase de contraseña que deba saber?

—No —respondió ella con una sonrisa trémula—. Sólo que no me hagas esperar.

Y giró en redondo y se fue de su oficina sin mirar atrás. Jasper la miró con una mezcla de agitación y deseo. Seguía sin explicarse qué le estaba pasando, aquélla no era su manera habitual de comportarse. ¿Dónde estaba el Jasper Whitlock serio, eficiente, completamente metido en su papel de hombre de negocios, que solía ser? Últimamente estaba arriesgando sus relaciones profesionales, actuando por impulso y sin ningún sentido de la planificación y de la previsión. En vez de ser el dueño absoluto de su futuro, sentía como si el destino le hubiera dado un cocotazo cuando él no estaba mirando y todavía no se había recuperado del golpe.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y volvió a pensar que todo aquello era una locura. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba divirtiéndose con aquel estado de caos, nuevo para él. Cuando volvió a entrar en la sala de juntas, sus invitados y colegas le miraban con una clase distinta de anticipación que antes.

—Mis disculpas por este nuevo retraso —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica que no acertó a ocultar.

Se volvió hacia un caballete cercano, pasó la primera página y prosiguió con la presentación.

Estaba absolutamente loca. Había hecho algunas cosas raras en su vida, pero pedirle a un hombre que le hiciera el amor para que pudiera tener un niño, era, incuestionablemente, la rareza más descomunal de todas. Sin embargo, esperaba con verdadera ilusión pasar la tarde junto a Jasper y no le sorprendía descubrir que no sólo por razones reproductivas.

Contemplando la lluvia por la ventana del hotel, recordó las palabras de la doctora Madison, «Si vas a tener un hijo, será mejor que lo tengas ahora».

Qué extraño tener que encontrarse en aquella situación, ella que se había pasado sus años de instituto y de universidad haciendo proselitismo por el movimiento feminista y la completa libertad de elección que traería consigo el cambio social. A los dieciséis, a los veintiuno, incluso a los veintinueve años, había estado segura de que se quedaría soltera y sin hijos para siempre. No tenía interés ni necesidad de hombres ni de pañales y biberones en su vida. Hasta que llegó Simón. Y hasta que su ginecóloga le advirtió que se quedaría sin hijos a no ser que hiciera algo de inmediato para remediarlo. De repente, la palabra «elección», el concepto glorioso que siempre había sido su bandera, había adquirido un nuevo significado. Porque, de repente, su capacidad de elección en lo que se refería a la maternidad quedaba considerablemente reducida.

Había tenido que pensarlo deprisa y a conciencia. Por primera vez en su vida había considerado seria y sinceramente lo que significaba quedarse sola hasta el último día de su existencia. Sus padres habían muerto. Su hermana estaba casada y había comenzado su propia familia. Y su hermano mayor, Seth, otro firme creyente en que la vida se vivía en solitario, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando e imposible de localizar. ¿Y eso dónde la dejaba a ella a los cincuenta o a los sesenta años?

Al final se había dado cuenta de que la dejaba sola. Y, entonces, la idea de una soledad independiente dejó de parecerle tan atractiva como en su juventud. Poco a poco, Alice se dio cuenta de que la independencia se distribuía con una etiqueta en la que venía un precio. Y la soledad era un precio demasiado alto.

Hizo su elección al decidir que no quería estar toda la vida sola. Escogió ser madre. Y viendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba, había tomado otra decisión. Escogió no esperar a enamorarse de un hombre.

Porque Alice sabía que los hombres no se parecen en nada a los niños. Bueno, quizá sí, pero no en un aspecto extremadamente importante. Los niños, mientras los ames, los respetes y permanezcas a su lado, son tercos en su cariño. Los hombres, al contrario, te tiran a la basura en el momento en que pasa por delante algo más atractivo.

Un niño, sí, decidió. Un hombre, jamás.

Ahora, mientras consideraba la lujosa y cara suite del hotel que había tomado y que en realidad no podía permitirse, Alice reafirmó su decisión. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si perdía aquella oportunidad con Jasper, podía no volver a tener otra.

Como conjurados por sus pensamientos, una serie de golpes rápidos sonaron en la puerta. Alice respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y soltó el aire lentamente. Echó una última ojeada a la habitación para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

El perfume de un ramo de flores exóticas y ráfagas de música suave llenaban la suite. La comida que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones acababa de llegar y el champán se helaba en su cubitera plateada junto a un surtido de fruta, quesos y diferentes clases de pan. Abrió una esquina de la cama, lo justo para que los dos recordaran el motivo de aquella cita a media tarde y alisó las arrugas de la sábana y de la almohada.

Todo lo necesario para un encuentro romántico estaba allí. Todo, excepto una cosa. Con una inspiración final, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews los leo a todos y cada uno de ellos y agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para agradecer el trabajo.

Como esta historia no es Edward-Bella no tiene muchos seguidores, pero como ya dije, esta bueno darle importancia a otros personajes. Reviews?


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 5**

Jasper estaba allí, su traje oscuro parcialmente cubierto por una gabardina salpicada de lluvia. Una mano sostenía a un lado un paraguas mojado, la otra sujetaba una rosa amarilla. Alice sonrió tratando de controlar el temblor que quería sacudirla de pies a cabeza.

—Hola —musitó.

—Hola —contestó él.

—Me alegro de que pudieras venir.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Siguieron mirándose sin moverse hasta que Jasper extendió la mano con la rosa.

—Supongo que roja hubiera sido más apropiada para la ocasión, pero, de alguna manera, pensé que te iba más la amarilla.

Alice se llevó el capullo perfecto a la nariz e inhaló profundamente, deleitándose con fuerte aroma dulzón.

—Es hermosa. Y las amarillas son mis preferidas. Gracias.

Jasper siguió mirándola un rato sin hablar.

—¿Puedo... Puedo pasar?

—¡Oh! Claro —dijo ella apartándose de la puerta.

En el momento en que él estuvo dentro, Alice cerró. Él se quitó la gabardina y fue a colgarla en el armario, junto al impermeable de Alice. La imagen se le antojó extraña a ella, dos prendas de abrigo, las únicas ocupantes del armario. Cuando Jasper se volvió para mirarla, hubiera jurado que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Acarició suavemente los pétalos de la flor y se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Nunca antes había jugado el papel de seductora y no sabía cuál debía ser el protocolo en una situación semejante.

—¿Te apetece un poco de champán? —preguntó.

—Sí, me encantaría. Pero deja que lo sirva yo.

Con dedos rápidos y experimentados, quitó el papel metálico y la chapa que cubría el corcho. Con un repentino «pop», el tapón saltó.

Jasper tomó dos fresas de un cuenco de plata y las echó en sendas copas altas antes de llenarlas de champagne. Con una en cada mano, se acercó a la cama.

—Sabes beber champán —dijo refiriéndose al Dom Pérignon.

Alice se encogió de hombros y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía.

—Bueno, después de todo, trabajo en un restaurante.

Probaron el vino en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse, como si evaluaran la situación mientras pensaban cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Alice nunca se había sentido nerviosa con un hombre, nunca había tomado a ninguno tan en serio como para sentir ansiedad. Sin embargo, Jasper la ponía más que nerviosa. Hacía que sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido. Cosas salvajes y vertiginosas, extremadamente excitantes. Y no estaba segura de que debiera sentir aquellas cosas cuando el hombre en cuestión era poco más que un trampolín hacia su felicidad venidera.

—Bonita música —dijo él, indicando un solo de saxo que parecía invitarles con su lamento—. Coltrane. Muy bueno. ¿Eres muy aficionada al jazz?

Alice hizo un gesto negativo mientras bebía. El líquido, burbujeante y frío, le sentó bien a su boca súbitamente reseca.

—No. Quiero decir que realmente no entiendo mucho de jazz. Aunque Cosmo no pone otra cosa en el restaurante, nunca le he prestado demasiada atención.

—¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

—La alternativa, sobre todo.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—¡Ah, bueno! Pues Spin Doctors, Gin Blossoms, Lemonheads, Counting Crows... —su voz se apagó mientras una nube de confusión ensombrecía su rostro—. Creo que le llamaban la Nueva Ola cuando tú eras joven.

Jasper se detuvo a mitad de llevarse la copa a los labios. La miró ceñudo.

—Disculpa. Resulta que creo ser joven todavía. Desde luego, no estoy preparado para que me metan en un asilo.

Alice soltó una risilla.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Jasper. ¡Vaya! Espero que nuestro niño herede mi sentido del humor.

La súbita mención del motivo por el que se encontraban allí hizo que los dos se pusieran serios inmediatamente.

—¿«Nuestro» niño? —repitió él con una voz engañosamente tranquila.

Alice se quedó asombrada, sin poder creer que hubiera utilizado aquella expresión.

—Quería decir mi niño.

Jasper asintió y tomó un sorbo de su copa. Alice deseó poder leer sus pensamientos.

—Este es tu espectáculo, Alice. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

«Buena pregunta», pensó ella.

—No sé... Supongo que podríamos... Quiero decir que yo podría... O quizá tú. Da lo mismo.

—Yo podría, qué.

—¿Besarme?

Sin dudar un momento, Jasper dejó su copa, le quitó la rosa y la otra copa de las manos y la tomó decididamente entre sus brazos. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, le rozó la boca con los labios en una caricia dulce, inquisitiva y simple. Ella cerró los párpados, sus dedos se aferraron a las solapas de la chaqueta y su cuerpo se fundió contra él. Jasper se apartó un segundo y luego volvió a besarla exactamente de la misma manera. Alice sólo podía pensar en que nunca antes se había sentido tan... mimada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, intercambiando roces inofensivos y caricias tímidas. Lo que había empezado como una exploración sutil, se hizo más atrevida gradualmente. Los dedos de Alice viajaron por voluntad propia hasta su cuello, hasta su cara, hasta su cabello. A ciegas, palpaba todas las superficies que encontraba, desde la tela suave de su camisa, a la aspereza cálida de su barbilla y la suavidad de sus cabellos. Su olor la rodeaba, una fragancia picante y dulce a la vez, algo que nunca antes había descubierto en un hombre.

Y, mientras que ella le exploraba lentamente, Jasper comenzó su propio examen. Conforme sus besos se hacían más y más intensos, Alice sintió que sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Le había puesto la mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello, pero la soltó y le puso ambas en los hombros. La apretó contra sí, abriendo las manos sobre su espalda, deslizándolas casualmente por su espina dorsal sólo para detenerse en la curva de su cintura, como si temiera llegar más lejos.

Alice se apartó de él sólo el tiempo suficiente como para estudiar su rostro y se sintió aliviada de lo que vio allí. Jasper estaba tan nervioso como ella e igualmente dispuesto a llegar a su obvia conclusión.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo él asintiendo—. Sí que lo tengo.

—Yo también —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que paremos? ¿Has cambiado de idea?

—No, yo...

Intentó encontrar palabras para expresarse pero ninguna parecía adecuada.

—Me siento bien, Jasper. De algún modo, creo que hacemos lo correcto. Creo que es una señal.

—¿Una señal de qué? —preguntó él antes de besarle la frente y apoyar su cabeza contra la de ella.

Alice cerró los ojos ante la sensación trémula que la invadió al sentir que le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar

—Creo que vamos a tener éxito hoy. Creo que vamos conseguir ese niño.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo él poniéndole otra vez las manos en el hueco de la espalda—. ¿Estás absolutamente, segura de que es esto lo que quieres hacer?

—Sí. Es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

Jasper estudió de cerca a la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos y deseó con todo su corazón tener el valor de preguntarle por qué hacía todo aquello. ¿Era sólo porque quería un hijo? ¿O podía haber una pequeña parte de ella, oculta en lo más hondo, que quizá también le deseara a él un poquito?

Decidió que era mejor permanecer callado. Podía no gustarle la respuesta. De modo que volvió a besarla, disfrutando de la satisfacción de abrazar a otro ser humano tan estrecha y prolongadamente e intentó no recordar lo mucho que había llegado a encariñarse con ella a lo largo de los años.

Cuando Alice alzó las manos para luchar torpemente con el nudo de su corbata, Jasper empezó a desabrochar metódicamente los botones de su chaleco masculino. Cayó al suelo en el mismo momento en que ella sacaba la corbata de debajo del cuello de la camisa. Sus miradas se trabaron mientras se desabrochaban mutuamente la camisa, pero cuando Jasper vio un poco de encaje negro tras la blusa color zafiro, acusó el golpe.

De repente, apresuró sus manos que realizaron la tarea con pasión febril, sacándole los faldones de la cintura antes de buscar el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones, impaciente por descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de su ropa interior. Pero la mano de Alice se cerró sobre la suya y se la apartó con un mohín. Dos brillantes manchas de color encendían sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que Jasper no logró identificar.

—Espera. Déjame a mí.

Alice también le había sacado los faldones de la camisa y había acariciado el vello que cubría su pecho. Como ella, Jasper estaba de pie con la camisa abierta. Pero, donde él estaba esencialmente desnudo, Alice llevaba algo más. Algo que él encontraba muy intrigante.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Alice se llevó las manos a la cintura y desabrochó sus pantalones, dejando que resbalaran sobre sus piernas, envueltas en medias de seda oscura. Después se quitó la camisa, tirándola sobre una silla cercana, sin preocuparse de mirar si había alcanzado su objetivo.

Alice Swan, una mujer a la que, hasta hacía poco no había visto sino con su uniforme de trabajo, estaba ahora ante él con poco más que nada, lo cual incluía un ligero negro, medias negras, y zapatos de tacón alto, también negros. Se quedó con la boca abierta de asombro. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado que llevaba aquello bajo las informes ropas masculinas que tanto parecían gustarle. Y jamás habría adivinado que tenía un cuerpo tan exquisito.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó elocuentemente.

La miró a la cara el tiempo suficiente para que su sonrisa trémula flaqueara, pero sus ojos se vieron de nuevo atraídos irremisiblemente hacia la lencería.

—¡Ahh! —repitió.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó ella desencantada—. Creí que éstas eran la clase de cosas que los hombres esperan de las mujeres en un... encuentro sexual.

—¡Ahh!

—Pensé que quizá, digamos, te pondría a tono.

Jasper quiso decirle que estaba a tono desde que le había pedido que fuera el padre de su hijo. Antes, incluso. Era probable que quisiera hacerle el amor desde la primera vez que entró en el restaurante y la vio detrás de la barra.

—Alice, yo...

Continuó contemplando la indumentaria sin dejar de pasarse las manos por el pelo, rascándose con la palma y dejando los dedos en la nuca. Suspiró profundamente.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por ponerme a tono. Tú, ¡ahhh! —alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos—. Créeme, no es ningún problema.

Alice volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa tímida que le daba ganas de querer abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Entonces, dio el único paso necesario para hacer que la temperatura subiera y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Ella le acarició el pecho con las palmas y las deslizó hacia los hombros para quitarle la camisa que cayó al suelo olvidada mientras las manos se dirigían hacia el cinturón.

Jasper jadeó al sentir los dedos en su cintura. Mientras se inclinaba a besarla, ella le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Lenta, plácidamente, dejando que la música que les rodeaba fuera su guía, la llevó hacia la cama caminando hacia atrás, profundizando el beso mientras se movía. Alice le respondió con igual ardor, rodeándole la cintura con las manos.

Y entonces Jasper olvidó por completo el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. Se olvidó de la proposición de Alice, se olvidó del niño, se olvidó del contrato que habían firmado. Sólo un pensamiento se materializaba en la horda de ideas enfebrecidas que abrasaba su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que deseaba a Alice Swan y no sólo para una tarde.

Y entonces, incluso aquel pensamiento desapareció porque Alice había conseguido quitarle el resto de su ropa y podía sentir sus caricias desde la cabeza a los pies. Lenta, deliberada, plácidamente, se apretó con insistencia contra ella, empujándola de espaldas hacia la cama. Juntos ejecutaban una danza desigual de deseo y exploración, hasta que la suavidad de las sábanas les envolvió.

La carne caliente y sedosa y el encaje frío parecieron fundirse y Jasper no podía saber dónde acababa Alice y empezaba él. Enredó los dedos en una cinta negra, anudada discretamente entre sus senos, y tiró de ella llevándosela, profundizando con los dedos para explorar el valle caliente que encontró debajo. Y su mano se aventuró más abajo, pero el encaje negro parecía seguirla hasta que se apelotonó bajo un pecho como si fuera una invitación.

Jasper hizo que su boca siguiera la senda que sus dedos habían trazado, llevó los labios al pezón rosa y erguido que le atraía irresistiblemente. Alice gimió cuando la saboreó y buscó su cabeza para enredar los dedos en su pelo. Jasper devoraba un pecho mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba y apretaba el otro, apartando la tela de su piel. Nunca había imaginado que algo pudiera ser tan suave, tan tierno, tan apetitoso. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado.

También Alice se había perdido en un mundo de sensaciones salvajes. Agitó la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando él succionó y chupó sus pechos, pero cuando sus dedos viajaron más abajo, al ombligo y más allá, alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Jasper exploraba a conciencia partes de ella en las que Alice raramente pensaba. Jadeó cuando él quitó de su cuerpo la lencería y la acarició más íntimamente de lo que nadie la había acariciado nunca.

—¡Oh, Jasper! —susurró—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Alice le oyó reír satisfecho antes de levantar la cabeza para que ella pudiera verle la cara.

—Oye, sólo me estoy poniendo a tono —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Otra incursión de sus manos hizo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y volviera a gemir. Alice también había olvidado hacía tiempo la razón de su cita y ahora sólo podía experimentar las sensaciones indómitas que los mimos de Jasper habían liberado.

«¿A tono?», pensó mareada. «¡Ay, chaval!».

Jasper acabó de quitarle la lencería que ella había comprado esa misma mañana para la ocasión hasta tenerla desnuda por completo. Y entonces volvió a ella, le besó las sienes, el cuello, los pechos, el vientre y hundió la cabeza entre sus muslos para ofrendarle lánguidamente un don que Alice no conocía. Ella retorció los dedos entre su pelo y en la sábana bajo su cuerpo, apretando la boca contra la almohada para acallar un grito de rendición.

Para cuando Jasper se movió para poner su cuerpo grande encima de ella, apoyándose en los codos y sujetándole la cabeza, Alice temblaba de necesidad. Alzó unos brazos sin fuerza y le rodeó el cuello, gozando del placer duro y pesado de sentirle encima.

—Jasper —susurró junto a su boca—. Te necesito. No puedo más.

—¿Ahora? —dijo él con una sonrisa, imitando el tono con que ella le había abordado aquella mañana en su oficina.

—Ahora mismo —insistió ella.

Alice metió la mano entre sus cuerpos hasta que encontró la parte de Jasper que tanto deseaba y cerró su mano sobre ella. Jasper también cerró los ojos y jadeó algo ininteligible, tratando de apartarse. Instintivamente, ella le sujetó con más fuerza, algo que le hizo agitarse salvajemente hasta quedar absolutamente inmóvil. A Alice le pareció un animal enjaulado, un animal que ha saboreado lo que significa ser completamente libre pero que casi ha olvidado, aunque no del todo, lo espectacular que puede ser la libertad. La miró con unos ojos en los que ardían llamas verdes y puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo para mí —dijo jadeante—. No estoy seguro de cuánto más puedo durar.

Alice movió la cabeza de lado a lado sobre la almohada queriendo decirle lo mismo pero insegura de poder pronunciar tantas palabras. Finalmente se decidió por dos.

—Ámame, Jasper —susurró acariciándole—. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Jasper cerró los ojos y bajó lentamente, dejando que ella le guiara. Un vasto calor blanco le envolvió cuando entró en Alice, demoledor en su intensidad, cegador en su incandescencia. Con cada empuje de su cuerpo se sentía más arrastrado hacia él y sentía que Alice le acompañaba cuando se lanzó a buscar su centro. Y cuanto más se aproximaba, más se abrasaba, hasta que lo único que pudo sentir fue sus dos cuerpos fundiéndose. Jasper gritó su nombre en un susurro jadeante mientras alcanzaba la cumbre para después colapsarse entre sus brazos.

Durante mucho tiempo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir, que maravillarse de la magnitud de su culminación. Entonces, gradualmente, volvió a pensar con coherencia, sólo para encontrarse abrazado por Alice. Ella parecía estar a todo su alrededor. Parecía haberse introducido en cada poro de su cuerpo, en cada célula de su cerebro, en cada latido de su corazón. Lo próximo que supo fue que ella estaba tumbada encima de él. Jasper estaba de espaldas, acunándola entre sus brazos, respirando jadeante y buscando un retazo de pensamiento normal. Enredó los dedos en su cabello y acarició su espalda suave y húmeda. Ella había apoyado la cabeza en la curva bajo su barbilla y le acariciaba el denso vello del pecho. La oyó suspirar, un sonido pleno de satisfacción y de nostalgia.

—¿Estás bien? —se las arregló para preguntar.

Sintió que ella asentía, un gesto de contento.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo ella alzando la cabeza para mirarle—. Me siento maravillosamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

«Bien» no era la palabra que mejor describía la confesión ardiente que había arrasado su cerebro, pero el resto de su cuerpo se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca. Él también asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Alice se acurrucó contra él y Jasper hubiera podido jurar que sus dos corazones latían exactamente al mismo ritmo. La besó en la coronilla y se quedó asombrando al descubrir que volvía a desearla. Más desesperadamente que nunca y enseguida.

—Oye, Alice.

—¿Hum?

—Tú, bueno... No trabajas los miércoles, ¿verdad?

—Hum, hum.

—¿No tienes que cuidar de tu sobrino?

—Llamé a Bella esta mañana, cuando el test dio positivo, y le dije que no contara conmigo hoy. Se ha llevado a Simón al trabajo. Hay una guardería en el hospital.

—Comprendo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Eso significa que no tienes que ir a ningún sitio esta tarde.

Alice levantó otra vez la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió.

—No...

Su voz se perdió al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos. Jasper empezó a pasarle la yema del pulgar arriba y abajo de la espina dorsal.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Sería una verdadera lástima desperdiciar una suite tan bonita. Quiero decir que todavía tenemos que bebernos el champán y la comida parece deliciosa.

—Si...

—Y no creo que haya ninguna razón importante que me haga volver a la oficina

—¿No?

—No. No veo por qué no podemos pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, haciendo... lo que se nos ocurra.

Alice sonrió y se sentó envolviéndose en la sábana como si fuera un sari. Sabía que debía decirle a Jasper que no era necesario que volvieran a intentarlo, que hacer el amor dos veces seguidas en un breve espacio de tiempo no era relevante para la reproducción. Clínicamente hablando, cuando una pareja trataba de conseguir un hijo, era mejor que el hombre descansara cuarenta y ocho horas antes de volver a intentarlo. Alice podía haber citado datos científicos y estadísticas médicas que podrían haber ilustrado de una manera convincente que no había necesidad de que volvieran a hacer el amor esa tarde.

Entonces recordó aquel momento claro como el cristal en que Jasper la había llevado a un lugar en el que ella nunca había estado. Recordó lo mucho que había deseado quedarse allí con Jasper para siempre. Y entonces, se descubrió diciendo:

—¡Qué demonios! Una vez más no puede hacer daño.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :)


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Alice trabajaba en un estado de ansiedad la noche siguiente. No dejaba de mirar el reloj y, conforme las agujas se acercaban a las siete, su corazón se agitaba cada vez más. Jasper solía ir a cenar entre las siete y las siete y media y, por primera vez que ella recordara, esperaba su llegada con una mezcla de temor y de emoción, pero sobre todo de preocupación.

Recordaba las aventuras de la tarde anterior con un rubor en las mejillas y un temblor en las manos. Todavía se maravillaba de las cosas que se habían hecho, de lo que Jasper le había hecho sentir. ¿Qué demonios la había impulsado a decirle que podrían volver a su relación de siempre una vez hubiera cumplido con su tarea? ¿Cómo podía haber creído por un sólo instante que nada iba a cambiar después de haber compartido aquella maravillosa experiencia? En el momento en que él entró en el bar, Alice supo que se convertiría en una masa informe y balbuceante. No tenía idea de qué decirle ni de cómo actuar. No se trataba de que estuviera arrepentida o avergonzada, sólo estaba asombrada, maravillada. Vaya, si la tercera vez que habían vuelto a la carga había estado a punto de gritar que le amaba. Y, al despedirse, él le había dado un beso lleno de promesas y de secretos que todavía le hacía suspirar.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró con nostalgia las filas de botellas que había a sus espaldas. Un buen trago de cualquier cosa le sentaría bien a sus nervios, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía buenas razones para creer que había una chispa de vida desarrollándose en sus entrañas. Trató de pensar en eso en vez de en sus recuerdos tumultuosos de Jasper. Se recordó que la aventura del día anterior había sido para lograr un niño y nada más.

Pero cuando miró al espejo detrás de las botellas y vio que él se acercaba, se olvidó completamente de todo lo demás. Al contrario, una oleada casi agobiante de recuerdos eróticos la invadió. Tuvo que contar hasta diez antes de permitirse reaccionar con su presencia. Se tomó su tiempo para estudiarle mientras se acercaba, la confianza con la que se movía y la naturalidad con que llevaba sus trajes caros. Era sorprendente que los dos se llevaran tan bien, que pudieran generar un respuestas tan explosivas en el otro.

Alice le vio sentarse en la barra, sus ojos fijos en los de ella a través del espejo. Alice sabía que tenía que darse la vuelta y decir algo inteligente que aliviara la tensión, pero su cuerpo estaba clavado al suelo que pisaba.

—Hola, Alice —dijo él rompiendo el silencio que amenazaba con tragársela.

Se obligó a girar y mirarle a la cara con toda naturalidad de que fue capaz.

—Hola —dijo sorprendida de que aquella palabra sonara tan libre de miedo.

Con un movimiento automático, tomó la botella de escocés que a él le gustaba.

—No —dijo él—. Esta noche quiero algo diferente.

Alice tenía pánico de preguntar qué era, de modo que se limitó a levantar una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Champán —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Estoy celebrando algo. Tráeme una botella del que te parezca mejor.

Alice se sintió tentada de decirle que sabía de sobra cuál le parecía mejor, pero se mordió los labios para no abrir la boca. Diciéndose que era una idiota, sacó una botella igual a la del día anterior. Sabía que debía evitar todo recuerdo de esa tarde, pero algo dentro de ella se rebelaba ante la idea de olvidarla.

La sonrisa de Jasper le dijo que había reconocido la etiqueta, no apartó los ojos de sus manos mientras hacía saltar el corcho con un «pop». Llenó una copa de oro efervescente y se la sirvió.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy trabajando. Cosmo no lo ve bien.

—Y podrías estar embarazada —añadió él.

Alice notó que se ruborizaba.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. No lo podré saber hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—Pero tú crees que lo estás.

Alice se dio cuenta de que era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Jasper sonrió y levantó su copa hacia ella.

—Y dime, ¿qué celebras esta noche? —preguntó Alice tratando de parecer indiferente, pero sintiéndose a la vez esperanzada y temerosa de que la respuesta les incluyera a los dos.

—Hoy he cerrado un trato con la mejor cliente de toda mi carrera.

Algo frío e incómodo atenazó el corazón de Alice. Descubrió que le costaba trabajo recordar la razón por la que aquella respuesta debería haberla reconfortado.

—Va a proporcionarme los contratos suficientes como para mantenerme ocupado durante los próximos seis años. Probablemente más.

—Eso es estupendo, Jasper —dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada—. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias.

—¿Se trata de aquella mujer que estaba en la reunión ayer en tu oficina?

—Esa misma. María Montgomery. Es alguien muy importante en el mundo de la construcción y la urbanización. Puede que hayas oído hablar de ella.

No, Alice nunca había oído aquel nombre, pero recordaba perfectamente a la morena deslumbrante, de aspecto frío y con unos ojos grises que te traspasaban al mirarte. Había acudido a la reunión con un traje oscuro que rivalizaba con el de Jasper. Sí, la recordaba muy bien, era la que miraba a Jasper como si fuera un postre. No le cabía duda de que aquella mujer iba a ser una cliente de lo más importante.

—No, lo siento —dijo ella tratando de ignorar el extraño ataque de celos—. Pero me alegro de saber que ella va a... ayudarte. ¿Quieres algo especial para comer esta noche? Cosmo está muy orgulloso de sus codornices, pero he probado los medallones de cerdo en salsa de vino y están realmente deliciosos. También hay un filete de emperador que...

—Alice.

Jasper pronunció su nombre en el mismo tono que la tarde anterior, de una manera lánguida, susurrante y muy, muy, seductora. Ella no quiso mirarle, tenía miedo de verle con los mismos ojos, unos ojos que la habían contemplado con algo que ella no había sabido identificar. Golpeó el bloc de notas con el lápiz y se quedó mirándolos como si considerara utilizarlos para una creación literaria.

—¿Sí? —dijo sin alzar la vista.

—La verdad es que me gustaría hablar de otra cosa que no fuera la cena.

—¿Sí? ¿Como por ejemplo?

—De nosotros.

Al final levantó los ojos, pero no miró a Jasper, sino a los helechos que rodeaban el piano a sus espaldas.

—¿De nosotros? ¿Por qué quieres hablar de nosotros?

Jasper se inclinó un poco hacia su izquierda, en un esfuerzo por entrar en su línea de visión. Sin embargo Alice se negó obstinadamente a mirarle. Le oyó suspirar con resignación antes de volver a su postura inicial.

—Creí que después de lo de ayer...

—¿Qué pasa con lo de ayer? —le interrumpió, empeñada en fingir una indiferencia que no sentía.

—Alice, mírame.

Al final, ella cedió e hizo lo que le pedía. Y no tardó en arrepentirse de haberse rendido cuando le miró a los ojos. Era tan atractivo que volvió a sorprenderse de no haberse fijado nunca. Un par de semanas antes, sólo era un cliente más, con la excepción de que mantenía con él una relación mejor de lo habitual. Siempre le había gustado su conversación cuando era el señor Whitlock. Su carrera le parecía fascinante y el hecho de que él buscara su consejo para casi todo la halagaba.

Habían creado una armonía cómoda y amistosa entre ellos. A Alice le preocupaba que la hubieran echado a perder por un encuentro vespertino.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Por qué?

Alice se dio cuenta de que su actitud le desengañaba.

—Porque es importante.

—Claro que es importante. Estabas cumpliendo tu parte del contrato —dijo ella apartando la mirada.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, su expresión ya no era considerada, sino que su rostro reflejaba irritación. Su voz perdió la ternura que había tenido hasta ese momento.

—Si lo piensas bien, hice mucho más que cumplir con un contrato. Y, si la memoria no me engaña, también tú.

Alice se sonrojó. No se explicaba por qué estaba comportándose de aquella manera, como si fuera un mal cliente que solo quisiera darle las gracias por un trabajo bien hecho. Sólo sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre Jasper y ella de inmediato. Una gran distancia. Y la única forma que se le ocurría de hacerlo era trivializar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Habían hecho un trato y lo habían cumplido, nada más. Haría bien en no olvidarlo.

—Jasper, lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer es que me hiciste un favor.

—¿Un favor? —repitió él visiblemente ofendido.

Alice asintió, aferrando con fuerza el lápiz y el bloc, rezando con toda su alma para que él no se fijara en el temblor de sus manos.

—Un favor por el que te estoy enormemente agradecida. No estoy segura de que pueda compensarte por tu generosidad...

—¿Mi generosidad? —escupió él.

—Pero tú estabas de acuerdo en... prestarme un servicio.

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos ante la actitud frívola con que ella actuaba y abrió la boca para protestar. Alice levantó una mano para detener sus objeciones.

—Y también estuviste de acuerdo en algo más. Los dos lo estuvimos. Acordamos que, después de que hiciéramos el amor, las cosas volverían a ser exactamente como antes.

Jasper la miró con recelo y una repentina sensación de desesperanza se adueñó de ella. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo que pusiera las cosas más difíciles, Alice se guardó el bloc y apoyó las manos abiertas con las palmas hacia arriba sobre la barra. Pensó fugazmente que parecía un gesto de rendición y suspiró.

—Por favor, Jasper. No conviertas lo de ayer en algo que no es.

Jasper la estudió un momento antes de responderle con voz ahogada y furiosa.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué fue lo de ayer por la tarde, exactamente?

Alice levantó la barbilla esperando que aquel gesto le diera confianza, aunque no hubiera ni un grano de verdad en sus palabras.

—Necesitaba un hombre, un hombre extraordinario, para que fuera el padre de mi hijo. Tú accediste a ser ese hombre e hiciste lo que yo te pedía. Eso fue todo. Ahora se ha acabado. Nada más. Podemos volver a ser amigos.

—¿Tú quieres eso? ¿Crees que eres capaz de hacerlo?

—Por supuesto —mintió ella—. ¿Por qué no iba a poder?

Un músculo palpitó levemente junto a la comisura de los labios de Jasper.

—¿Y si las cosas no funcionaron como tú crees?

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo ella mirándole sin pestañear.

—¿Y si no estás embarazada? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

—Supongo que volveríamos a intentarlo el mes que viene. Eso fue lo que decidimos, ¿no? Eso es lo que consta en el contrato.

—No, Alice. Tú lo intentarás. Contrato o no, la próxima vez no cuentes conmigo.

—Pero...

Los ojos verdes relampagueaban, pero Jasper bajó la voz para hablarle.

—Debo haber estado loco cuando te dije que te haría el amor para darte un hijo. Debo haber estado completamente fuera de mí. Intenté convencerme de que lo que tú me proponías ayudaría a crear la situación perfecta. Tú tendrías tu niño y yo un poco de sexo, algo de lo que he andado escaso últimamente, como pone de manifiesto el modo fenomenalmente desquiciado en el que acepté ser tu semental. ¿Pero sabes lo que es una verdadera locura?

Alice movió la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Lo que fue una verdadera locura es que yo, después de acceder, empecé a pensar que podía haber una posibilidad de... —Jasper sacudió la cabeza —. No, no importa lo que yo empezara a pensar. Olvídalo. Lo que importa es que debo haber estado loco si creí que...

Las últimas palabras las dijo en una voz tan baja que Alice no las oyó. Comprendió que sólo estaba hablando consigo mismo. Jasper sacó un puñado de billetes de veinte y los dejó sobre la barra antes de marcharse del bar.

Alice le miró mientras una tormenta de emociones le machacaba el cerebro. Jasper no miró hacia atrás, pareció olvidarla en el mismo momento en que se dio a vuelta. Se dijo a sí misma que era lo mejor. Cualquier cosa que ella se hubiera imaginado sentir, sólo era el resultado de un encuentro sexual enormemente gratificante. No amaba a Jasper. Era un buen hombre y había sido muy generoso al desempeñar el papel que ella le había pedido, pero no era un hombre para ella. Ningún hombre era para ella.

Apretó los dedos en torno al cuello de la botella de champán y estudió una etiqueta que conocía demasiado bien. Era una bebida muy cara que la gente sólo compraba en las ocasiones más señaladas de su vida. Por lo general, le gustaba mucho. Pero en aquel momento no tenía el menor deseo de probarlo. Sin miramientos, vació la botella en el fregadero, el líquido dorado desapareció por el desagüe espumeando y Alice se preguntó si Cosmo no tendría algún hueco en el turno de día.

Dos semanas más tarde, Alice cerró los ojos cuando sacó la varita de plástico del tubo de la prueba. No estaba segura de querer saber el resultado, tenía miedo de lo deprimida que iba a sentirse si el papel salía blanco en vez de azul. Tomó la varilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la levantó hasta lo que creyó sería la altura de sus ojos. Entonces se obligó a abrir uno.

Azul.

Abrió el otro cautelosamente. La punta de la varilla seguía siendo de un azul oscuro, no había posibilidad de duda. En las instrucciones ponía que si el color era azul, significaba un resultado positivo y podía considerarse en estado. También recomendaba que acudiera al médico de inmediato para someterse a los adecuados cuidados prematernales.

La varilla cayó al suelo mientras ella se llevaba las manos al vientre.

—¡Dios mío!

Durante cinco minutos no pudo moverse del baño. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un niño. La invadió una felicidad abrumadora que la hizo reír de un modo convulso, pero que era el resultado de una enorme felicidad. Alice se abrazó extasiada. No podía recordar otro momento de su vida en que hubiera sentido tanta alegría.

Tenía que decírselo a Jasper.

Aquel pensamiento surgió de su mente como una locomotora de vapor saliendo de un túnel a toda velocidad. Pero por qué tenía que pensar en Jasper antes que en nadie, era un completo misterio para ella. No había vuelto a ir por el restaurante después de aquella salida furiosa. Y si volvía ahora, ella no le vería porque llevaba una semana trabajando en el turno de día.

Se daba cuenta de que le echaba de menos, pero que sería un error ponerse en contacto con él. ¿Acaso no le había dejado bien claro que no había lugar para él en su vida o en la del niño? ¿No había insistido más de una vez en que su relación terminaría en cuanto ella quedara embarazada? Y ahora que le había dado un hijo, no había motivo para ponerse en contacto con él. Sobre todo porque un hijo era lo último que Jasper quería. Sobre todo porque nunca había tenido el deseo de que su vida incluyera una familia. Había sido tan firme al describir lo mucho que le repugnaban los críos como ella en afirmar cuánto les adoraba. No había razón para llamarle, no querría saber nada de ella.

Jasper había cumplido con el contrato y ella le estaría agradecida el resto de su vida, cada vez que mirara al hijo que iba a acompañarla en ese viaje. Por eso, tampoco había nada de malo en darle las gracias.

Alice sonrió y empezó a canturrear una canción que hablaba de una granja, de los pájaros y los animales que allí había. Era una canción que su madre le cantaba de niña y que la hacía reír al meterse a la ducha.

Jasper contempló los proyectos que tenía sobre la mesa y trató de recordar lo que había querido decirle a María. Ya no era la señora Montgomery. Apenas dos semanas después de haber comenzado el proyecto del centro comercial y ante su insistencia, los dos se trataban con los diminutivos. Jasper se sentía incómodo y molesto.

Sin embargo, en vez de estudiar los diagramas, contemplaba la mano elegante que había junto a la suya. La piel era suave, perfectamente bronceada, incluso en pleno invierno. Sus uñas era óvalos impecables, tan esmaltadas que parecía mojadas. Llevaba anillos en todos los dedos, obras de arte exquisitas que exhibían gemas discretas pero desorbitantemente caras.

Se acordó de las manos de Alice trazando unas sendas eróticas sobre su cuerpo que no tenían nada que ver con las líneas matemáticas de los proyectos. Eran unas manos duras, rojas y secas como resultado de su trabajo en el bar, tenían las uñas cortas y el único anillo que llevaban era el del instituto. ¿Por qué prefería tener las manos de Alice a su lado antes que aquella suma de perfección femenina?

Hacía dos semanas que se había prohibido pensar en ella, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus esfuerzos habrían dado fruto. No podía evitar preguntarse si Alice llevaría un hijo suyo en el vientre.

Se corrigió al instante. El hijo era de ella exclusivamente. Incluso constaba por escrito. Jasper maldijo en silencio.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó María.

—¿Hum?

—Te preguntaba si habría alguna manera de que instaláramos los elevadores del entresuelo en las alas este y oeste en vez de al norte y al sur. Eso los situaría más próximos a los muelles de descarga. ¿No me estabas escuchando?

Jasper suspiró y trató de ahogar aquella impaciencia que surgía de ninguna parte.

—Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención. Puede haber una forma de arreglarlo, pero supondrá muchos cambios estructurales. Y recuerdo que los muelles contaban con sus elevadores propios. ¿Quieres que volvamos a repasarlo?

María le sonrió con deleite.

—Por supuesto. Quizá podríamos discutirlo en la comida. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Jasper pensó que no tenía nada que le evitara pasar una hora con la señora María Montgomery. Una hora que podía convertirse en algo más, ya que ella no ocultaba su deseo de llegar a conocerle mejor. Nada, excepto el hecho de que no quería pasar con ella más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. No podía explicárselo, era atractiva, inteligente, con un sentido del humor sobrio y un enorme acerbo de cosas en común con él.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Lo siento María. Ya tengo un compromiso.

María levantó un hombro y lo dejó caer con indiferencia.

—Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. Quizá en otra ocasión.

—Quizá.

María abrió la boca para decir algo pero el intercomunicador zumbó en ese momento. La eficiente voz de Lucille sonó en el interfono.

—Una tal señorita Alice Swan, que otra vez no cuenta con cita previa, ha venido a verle.

Jasper sonrió. No había nada que trastornara más a Lucille que una persona que no acatara las rígidas normas del sistema de citas. Se preguntó que hacía Alice allí y estaba a punto de decirle a María que tenía que dejarla un momento, cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de golpe. Lo que vio hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Un bonito par de piernas, embutidas en mayas rojas y botas negras de gamuza, sobresalían por debajo de un minivestido de terciopelo. Aparte de eso, lo único que podía ver era un enorme ramo de flores y lo que parecían ser docenas de globos multicolores.

—Muy bien, Lucille —dijo, adivinando que su secretaria se disponía a evitar aquella interrupción—. Yo me encargo de todo.

Los globos se abrieron y dejaron ver la cara de Alice cuya expresión al notar la presencia de María cambió de una felicidad radiante a una decepción creciente.

—¡Oh! —exclamo Alice—. ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Llego en mal momento?

Jasper miró con disimulo a María y sonrió tímidamente.

—Alice, ésta es María Montgomery, una cliente mía. María, ésta es Alice Swan, mi... mi camarera.

Las cejas de María se arquearon al oír aquella presentación y al mismo tiempo que las de Alice se fruncían en un ceño.

—Encantada de conocerla —dijo María.

—En realidad, ya nos conocemos —dijo Alice—. Bueno, algo parecido. Estuve aquí hace un par de semanas mientras celebraban una reunión.

—¡Ah, claro! Sí, lo recuerdo.

Alice sonrió, complacida de saberlo. María se volvió hacia Jasper con gesto impaciente.

—Mira, la verdad es que tenemos que discutir muchos otros detalles de este proyecto —dijo intencionadamente.

—Alice, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante. ¿Por qué no nos vemos luego en el Cosmo's?

La cara de Alice volvió a expresar desengaño. Entonces, con la misma cautela que si manejara un valioso jarrón de cristal, dejó las flores y los globos sobre una mesa lateral de teca.

—No importa. Sólo quería pasar a darte las gracias —dijo poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Es que... Bueno, ha funcionado.

Su sonrisa era claramente forzada. Sus ojos miraban hacia todas partes excepto a María y a Jasper. Una mancha de rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Jasper experimentó una sensación cálida en la boca del estómago, casi tuvo miedo de hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué ha funcionado?

Alice volvió a mirarles y empezó a retirarse caminando hacia atrás.

—«Eso». Tú ya sabes. Ese pequeño favor que me hiciste hace dos semanas. Todo ha salido según lo previsto. Sólo quería darte las gracias.

—Entonces, significa que estás... Definitivamente...

—Aja. Lo estoy. Definitivamente.

Jasper dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo.

—Alice...

—Sólo quería agradecértelo. De modo que, gracias, Jasper.

Sin esperar más comentarios de él, Alice se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puerta, un gesto que agitó de nuevo los globos. Jasper los contempló, viendo en cambio la manera en que Alice le había mirado al decirle que estaba embarazada. Parecía maravillada, orgullosa y, maldición, también herida.

Supo que su dolor no tenía nada que ver con el estado en el que se encontraba, sino con el hecho de que él le había pedido que le dejara a solas con María antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darle la noticia.

El silencio de la oficina empezó a hacerse incómodo.

—¡Vaya! —dijo María—. Una persona muy interesante.

—Sin ninguna duda —respondió él.

—No creo que deba preguntar de qué hablabais.

—No, no creo que debas.

Jasper no se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Su corazón le ordenaba que siguiera a Alice y le pidiera que le contara todos los detalles. Pero las células racionales de su cerebro le decían que la dejara en paz. No había nada más crucial que el negocio que llevaba entre manos y eso significaba pasar el resto de la tarde con María.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para Alice Swan. Había puesto las cosas claras consigo mismo en las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde que se saliera del Cosmo's enfurecido. Había tenido que recordarse que lo único que importaba en la vida era el trabajo, el trabajo y más trabajo. Nada más. La historia con Alice, con su sobrino, no debía ser más que un relajamiento de su rutina. Le había hecho el amor a una mujer hermosa, todavía le sudaban las palmas de las manos al recordarlo. Había viajado a una lejana tierra de fantasía, separada por completo del mundo real en que habitaba cotidianamente. Un tierra de fantasía que le había permitido echar un vistazo a cómo serían las cosas si fuera un hombre casado y con hijos.

Pero al final se había dado cuenta de que sólo eran sueños. María le había hecho una propuesta que no podía rechazar. Se recordó que era un hombre de negocios y no un padre de familia. No disponía del tiempo ni de la energía para dedicarse a otra cosa que a su empresa. Ahí era donde encontraba satisfacción, ahí encontraba su identidad. No pensaba renunciar a su modo de vivir por nada ni por nadie.

Alice era una buena chica, tendría un niño bueno. Pero no había sitio para él en la vida del niño ni en la de la madre. No sería justo para ellos. Alice y el niño se merecían un padre que se entregara al cien por cien, que estuviera allí cuando le necesitaran y que los pusiera a ellos por encima de todo lo demás. Y Jasper Whitlock no era ese hombre.

De modo que se volvió hacia María con una sonrisa que le hizo sentirse falso e incómodo.

—Todavía tenemos mucho que revisar. Quizá pueda cancelar el compromiso. Lo de la comida parece una buena idea.

* * *

He leido cada comentario, aqui van algunas respuestas:

La historia tiene en total trece capitulos, sin epilogo.

Y es completamente cierto que no hay buenas historias de Alice-Jasper.

Esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN, o sea, que no es mia la idea. Lo que yo hice fue tomar la historia, leerla y pasarla toda con los personajes de crepúsculo. De igual forma agradezco mucho sus reviews porque hacen que me de cuenta que mi trabajo gusta.

Actualmente no estoy adaptando ninguna historia por falta de tiempo. Mis clases comenzaron y ya no estoy todo el día en la computadora adaptando. En cuanto comience con otra adaptación aviso por el perfil o por esta historia.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Chico, sí que estás creciendo!

Alice estaba descalza y en ropa interior sobre la báscula del baño, chupando un caramelo de plátano y frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de su hermana. Isabella y Rosalie echaron un vistazo por encima de sus hombros y menearon la cabeza al ver el número que marcaba la aguja.

—No puedo creer que hayas ganado tanto peso ya —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas embarazada?

—Cuatro meses.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Rosalie sin dejar de mover la cabeza.

—Claro que estoy segura. He vigilado de cerca este embarazo desde el principio.

Rosalie le sacó el caramelo de la boca.

—Pues será mejor que te tomes los dulces con tranquilidad. Estas engordando demasiado aprisa.

—La culpa es de las náuseas matinales —dijo Alice—. Lo único que me calma el estómago son las hamburguesas de queso con doble ración de béicon y patatas fritas.

—Extraño caso de mareo matinal —rezongó Rosalie entre dientes.

—La verdad es que no sé —dijo Isabella—. Cuando me sucedía a mí, lo único que me calmaba era una buena ensalada de patatas. Eso y los batidos de chocolate.

—¡Por favor! Al menos te suministrabas calcio.

—Oye, ¿Los caramelos de plátano tienen los mismos elementos nutritivos que los plátanos de verdad? — preguntó Alice escondiendo el caramelo detrás de su espalda.

Isabella y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas de escepticismo.

—¿Has leído aquel libro de nutrición que te traje? —preguntó Isabella.

—Cada vez que empezaba a leer sobre comida vomitaba. Sólo estas últimas semanas han empezado a remitir las náuseas. Llego tan cansada del trabajo que sólo puedo leer el periódico. No tengo fuerzas para hacer mucho más.

—Bueno, pues lee el libro —ordenó su hermana—. Es muy importante —dijo mientras le quitaba el caramelo de la mano—. Y cómete un plátano de verdad, para variar.

—Y bébete un vaso de leche.

Alice las miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se ponía los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta, dos de las pocas prendas de su guardarropa que todavía podía llevar con comodidad.

—¡Tiranas!

Rosalie y su hermana se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando, hacía tres meses, les había dicho que estaba embarazada. Isabella se había preocupado mucho recordando las dificultades de su propia maternidad, pero Alice la tranquilizó asegurándole que la situación era completamente distinta. Alice había buscado ser madre y no se había encontrado esperando un hijo por accidente, como Bella.

Alice se decía a sí misma que no iba a pasar el embarazo a solas. Isabella y Rosalie jugaban un papel activo al igual que Alice y Rosalie habían apoyado a Isabella en el suyo. Tenía a sus amigas que eran todo lo que Alice necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no conseguía sacarse a Jasper de la cabeza. No había intentado ponerse en contacto con él desde el día en que había ido a su oficina y le había encontrado en compañía de su nueva «cliente». Jasper tampoco había intentado llamarla. Todavía recordaba la manera en que poco menos que la había echado de su despacho, el modo en que la había presentado a la otra mujer diciendo que sólo se trataba de su camarera.

Alice sabía que sólo ella tenía la culpa. También ella le había poco menos que echado del Cosmo's la semana anterior. Sin embargo, le parecía que podía interesarse alguna vez por su estado. Su cliente debía de mantenerle muy ocupado.

Con un suspiro, fue a reunirse con las otras en el salón. Simón estaba sobre un edredón en el centro del cuarto. Alice pensó que no se parecía en nada al niño que había venido al mundo hacía un año.

Intentó imaginar cómo sería su hijo a los catorce meses. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera otro ser humano creciendo en sus entrañas. Aunque había ganado bastante peso y se había visto obligada a comprar otra talla de pantalones para trabajar, su vientre apenas sobresalía. Para alguien que no la conociera, el embarazo no era evidente. Sin embargo, Alice veía cambios en su cuerpo dondequiera que mirara.

—Nunca vas a decirnos quién es el padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella tomando en brazos a su hijo.

—No es algo importante —contestó Alice.

Isabella miró a Rosalie en demanda de apoyo, pero la otra mujer se limitó a encogerse de hombros y no hizo comentarios.

—No, en serio —insistió Alice—. Es un buen hombre y también es obvio que tiene un mensaje genético fantástico. Eso es lo que cuenta.

—Desde luego debe ser un espécimen de cuidado para dejarte embarazada y luego lavarse las manos —dijo Isabella enfadada.

—Le hice prometer que no se entrometería —se defendió Alice—. Firmó un contrato.

—¿Y ha intentado llamarte desde que le dijiste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó Rosalie—. Porque se lo habrás dicho, ¿no? Por lo menos se merece saberlo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, se lo dije. Y no, no ha tratado de ponerse en contacto conmigo. Ya os he contado que le hice prometer que no lo haría. Creo que la última vez que fui a verle se lo tomó como un insulto. No era mi intención, pero...

—Aun así... —empezó Isabella.

—Bella, por favor —la atajó Alice—. No quiero hablar más del asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice se daba cuenta de que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a abandonar, sin embargo accedió a su petición.

—Sólo prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto necesites algo.

—O a mí —intervino Rosalie.

—Lo haré —les aseguró. ¿A quién si no iba a llamar?

—Sigo pensando que deberías decirnos quién es el padre —dijo Isabella.

—A mí tampoco me importaría enterarme —la apoyó Rosalie.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Para que contratéis a un par de delincuentes de los suburbios que le rompan las piernas? Ni pensarlo

—No —dijo Isabella—. Para hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

—¿Os habéis vuelto idiotas? Sois peores que la peste.

—Alice... —le advirtió Isabella.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado. No desea una mujer ni un niño en su vida, no más de lo que yo deseo un marido en la mía. Tiene un material genético de primera, pero su potencial como padre o como esposo es nulo.

Isabella abrió la boca para protestar pero Alice la detuvo alzando la mano.

—Créeme, Bella. Conozco a los hombres. Trabajo de cara a ellos y me cuentan sus secretos más íntimos. Jasper...

Alice se mordió los labios, pero se apresuró a continuar esperando que las otras dos no hubieran notado su lapsus.

—... es un adicto al trabajo. Una vez se marca un objetivo lo persigue hasta alcanzarlo. Es muy ambicioso y sólo piensa en su carrera. Es la única familia que quiere o que necesita.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sacó tiempo de su apretada agenda para darte un niño? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé —contestó Alice sinceramente—. Simplemente, no lo sé.

—Quizá no hayas juzgado también a ese tipo como tú crees —dijo Rosalie—. O puede que ni siquiera él se conozca tanto como piensa.

Alice miró pensativa a su amiga, preguntándose qué pensaba aquella cabecita rubia. Por muy buena amiga que fuera, había mucho en Rosalie que ni ella ni Isabella conocían. Nunca les había contado nada de la vida que llevaba antes de conocer a Isabella en la escuela de enfermería. Alice presentía que en Rosalie había todo un pozo de sabiduría debido precisamente a esas experiencias anteriores. A veces, resultaba misteriosa la capacidad que tenía para penetrar en la naturaleza humana. Y casi siempre, daba en el clavo cuando se trataba de identificar qué hacía funcionar a la gente.

—Creo que está más seguro de sí mismo de lo que ningún ser humano tiene derecho a estar —dijo Alice—. Y también creo que está más que seguro de que una mujer y un hijo no encajan en su esquema de futuro.

—Lo que, por supuesto, a ti te vino que ni pintado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Rosalie con un deje de escepticismo—. Lo digo porque ya me doy cuenta de que no quieres saber nada con ningún hombre.

Por alguna razón, Alice tuvo el impulso repentino de ponerse a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que me vino bien. Yo tampoco tengo lugar para él en mi vida.

—Lo que tú digas, Alice —murmuró Rosalie—. Lo que tú digas.

En su elegante piso de la planta decimoquinta de un rascacielos en el centro de Philadelphia, Jasper estaba soñando. Soñaba con una morena de ojos azules y pestañas oscuras cuyas manos eran suaves, rosas, delicadas cuando él se las estrechaba. Y su sonrisa... Jasper suspiró entre sueños. Su sonrisa no se parecía a ninguna que él conociera porque era amplia y espléndida, y mostraba un total de cuatro dientes perfectos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Una niña. Había estado soñando con un bebé. Una niña que era la reproducción en miniatura de la mujer que llevaba cuatro meses sin ver. No sólo no había podido olvidar a Alice, sino que ahora invadía sus sueños. Al menos, en versión infantil. No acertaba a explicarse qué podía haber causado aquella fantasía nocturna.

El reloj le informó de que eran las tres y media y que todavía le quedaban dos horas de sueño antes de que se viera obligado a levantarse. Dio unos puñetazos sobre la almohada recordando otra vez a la niña fantasmal que había flotado en sus sueños, se tendió de costado y cerró los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera respirar, el teléfono junto a su cabeza sonó con un timbre agudo y Jasper dio un bote en la cama.

¿Quién demonios tenía la temeridad de llamarle a esas horas? Pensó que debía tratarse de un borracho que había marcado el número equivocado. Volvió a acostarse decidiendo que el contestador automático cumpliera su misión. Oyó su propia voz, sólida, escueta, luego un «bip» y a continuación una voz de mujer.

—¿Jasper? ¿Jasper, estás en casa? Si estás, contesta, por favor. Te necesito.

Jasper reconoció la voz y salió de la cama como un rayo. Saltó sobre la máquina para detenerla al mismo tiempo que tomaba el auricular.

—¿Alice? —pronunció con la voz pastosa del sueño— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Alice dudó un momento y después habló en un tono apremiante y atemorizado.

—¿Puedes venir? Te necesito en seguida. Es una emergencia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó antes de acordarse de que estaba embarazada.

«¡Dios mío!», pensó. «¡Es el bebé!»

—¿Alice? ¿Se trata del niño? ¿Va todo bien?

—No lo sé, Jasper. Me siento tan... ¡Oh! Jasper, por favor, ¿puedes venir?

—¿Estás en tu casa?

—Sí —contestó ella entre sollozos.

El llanto, rebosante de desamparo y frustración, llegó hasta los oídos de Jasper que deseó acariciar a Alice a través de la línea telefónica.

—En seguida estoy ahí —gruñó.

No esperó a que ella se despidiera. No perdió ni un segundo. Tomó unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta holgada, se puso los zapatos sin calcetines y corrió a la puerta.

«¡Alice!», pensó. «¡Dios mío, Alice!»

La última vez que la había visto había sido cuando fue a darle las gracias por haberle dado un hijo. Desde entonces, había vuelto al Cosmo's sólo para enterarse de que Alice trabajaba en el turno de día. Jasper lo había interpretado como una señal inequívoca de que no deseaba volver a verle.

De modo que se había entregado por entero a su nuevo proyecto para la Montgomery Constucction Inc., centrándose en él y esforzándose por apartar de su mente cualquier recuerdo de Alice. No obstante, las imágenes de la tarde que había pasado con ella en el hotel, continuaban invadiendo su cabeza en cuanto bajaba la guardia. En esas ocasiones, cuando recordaba sus ropas incitantes y su sonrisa resplandeciente, la facilidad con que se habían comunicado y la naturalidad con que le hacía reír, Jasper siempre deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre ellos.

Pensó que nunca debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin llamarla. Hacía meses que debía haberse asegurado de que la madre y el bebé se encontraban perfectamente. Aunque ella hubiera reaccionado recordándole que no le importaba, al menos hubiera podido convencerse de que estaba bien. Al menos hubiera podido decirle que, a pesar de todo, le importaba mucho.

Corrió por el pasillo y llamó al ascensor.

—Vamos, maldita sea —masculló sin saber muy bien si se refería al ascensor, a Alice o a sí mismo—. Vamos, vamos.

Alice abrió la puerta con ojos enrojecidos y húmedos veinte minutos después. Jasper se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba una camiseta enorme con propaganda del restaurante, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se arrojó en sus brazos, estrechándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Remotamente sintió el contacto de su vientre redondeado contra su estómago y entonces se perdió en la fresca fragancia de sus cabellos. En seguida recordó lo increíblemente satisfactorio que había sido hacer el amor con ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con el otro le rodeó la cintura. Alice volvió a apretarse contra él agradecida, como si estuviera sola y ya no fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Pasa algo malo con el niño?

—Yo... he tenido una pesadilla.

Jasper se la quedó mirando sin poderlo creer, debía haber entendido mal.

—Una pesadilla. Me sacas de la cama en plena madrugada y me haces venir corriendo cuando no hay más que criminales en las calles, me das un susto de muerte... ¿Todo por que has tenido un mal sueño?

—Era un sueño muy malo —dijo ella sorbiendo las lágrimas.

Jasper sabía que debía estar furioso con ella. Tenía que decirle que dejara de hacer tonterías, que se metiera en la cama mientras él se iba a su casa para aprovechar descansando lo que le quedaba de tiempo. Sin embargo, la estrechó entre sus brazos, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

—Sí —dijo ella en un susurro.

Jasper siguió abrazándola un rato, le dio un apretón cariñoso y la llevó al sofá. Pero en vez de sentarse con ella fue a la cocina y le puso un vaso de leche. Cuando volvió, Alice lo miró un momento y alzó la vista buscando sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que te la caliente un poco? —preguntó él.

—No, está bien. Gracias.

Jasper se sentó a su lado, observando cómo ella se bebía la leche mientras le miraba los zapatos.

—Nunca te había visto vestido así —dijo ella al final—. Tan relajado, tan poco convencional. Ni siquiera llevas calcetines.

—Tú tampoco.

—Eso es porque estaba en la cama.

Jasper esperó a que le mirara a la cara para responderle.

—Yo también.

—Lo siento —dijo ella dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—. Es que he tenido una pesadilla horrible y me he despertado aterrorizada. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar. Después de que colgaras, recordé que podría haber despertado a Bella y Edward, o a Rosalie. Pero todos viven en Nueva Jersey y hubieran tardado años en llegar aquí. Tú has sido la primera persona en la que he pensado después de... después de...

—Ya vale, Alice —dijo él.

Se sentía abrumado y animado al mismo tiempo. Alice había pensado en él antes incluso que en su propia familia o en su mejor amiga. Casi sin pensarlo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le frotó los dedos contra la piel.

—¿No vas a contarme tu sueño?

Alice respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente. Casi no podía creer que Jasper estuviera allí. Había pasado meses tratando de olvidarle, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de la tarde que habían pasado juntos. Y, hasta un momento antes, estaba absolutamente convencida de que él la había olvidado por completo.

Pero al despertar aterrorizada sólo había podido pensar en Jasper y lo mucho que necesitaba tenerle a su lado. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía al marcar su número y tampoco recordaba lo que había dicho por teléfono. Sólo sabía que él había corrido a su lado a pesar de lo intempestivo de la hora. Ni siquiera se había detenido a ponerse unos calcetines.

—En el sueño, yo estaba en el hospital. Acababa de tener al bebé. Al principio, todo era tranquilo y maravilloso. Sostenía a mi niñita en brazos y la miraba, y ella me miraba. Había tenido una niña. Era rolliza, rosada, perfecta y muy hermosa.

Cuando miró a Jasper vio que unas llamas extrañas ardían en sus ojos, pero no pudo ni siquiera imaginarse en qué estaba pensando. Los dedos que trazaban círculos sobre su hombro se habían detenido y una extraña serenidad pareció adueñarse del salón. Fuera, la noche era silenciosa y Alice comenzó a sentir que Jasper era lo único vivo en todo el universo.

—Yo le cantaba, incluso la llamaba Genevieve, que es el nombre que he elegido en el caso de que sea una niña…

—Me gusta —dijo él, comenzando su caricia de nuevo—. Una abuela mía se llamaba igual.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

—Venga, ¿qué sucedió para convertir una escena encantadora en una pesadilla terrible?

—Bueno, yo la acunaba entre mis brazos y de repente se quedó exánime, sin vida. Vino una enfermera y me la arrebató diciendo que yo le había hecho algo malo, que la niña se estaba muriendo. Yo salté de la cama y la seguí por el pasillo hasta otra habitación que estaba llena de médicos, enfermeras y toda clase de equipo quirúrgico. Todo el mundo corría. Conectaron a Genevieve a una máquina, pero algo no funcionaba.

Alice sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al recordarlo.

—Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me estaban diciendo que ella… que ella había muerto.

—¡Oh, Alice!

—Pero no me dejaban verla —dijo rompiendo a llorar e inclinándose hacia él. Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos—. Todo sucedió tan deprisa. Todo estaba tranquilo y, de repente...

—Venga, venga —susurró él acariciándole el pelo.

—No querían que la viera. Sólo me decían que estaba muerta. Y yo empecé a gritar «No, no, no». Y me he despertado gritando no, no...

—Vamos, ya está. No pienses más en eso. Es sólo un mal sueño. No pasa nada, Alice. Tú estás bien y estoy seguro de que el niño también lo está.

La acunaba como si fuera una niña y lo único que Alice podía hacer era dejarse llevar. Era maravilloso tenerle allí, todas las dudas que había sentido después de llamarle se habían evaporado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la consolara, pensando que era estupendo no estar sola. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano al vientre con la esperanza de captar algún movimiento que le confirmara que el bebé estaba bien. Pero no notó nada. Se dijo que era demasiado pronto, el feto demasiado pequeño. Sin embargo, aquello no le sirvió de consuelo y no pudo superar la ansiedad que la atenazaba.

Entonces sintió que Jasper le tomaba la mano, empequeñeciéndola con la suya.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él.

Alice suspiró sin apartarse de él.

—Nada. Es demasiado pronto para notar nada. Esperaba que el bebé me diera una señal.

—Ya lo hará —dijo Jasper trasmitiéndole confianza—. Dentro de poco notarás que patalea como un condenado.

Alice sonrió y se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

—Pareces muy seguro de que va a ser un niño.

—¿Tan segura estás tú de que va a ser niña?

—Según mi sueño, sí.

—Sólo ha sido un sueño. Ese plato que tienes en el horno es del género masculino. Lo sé.

—¡Ah, vamos! A ver, ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Jasper hinchó el pecho orgullosamente.

—Un hombre sabe esas cosas de su propio hijo.

Su insistencia en considerar suyo al niño puso a Alice a la defensiva. Tenían las manos juntas sobre su vientre, pero ella la retiró. Jasper, por el contrario, dejó su mano donde estaba, apretando con los dedos cada vez más.

—No es tu hijo —susurró ella—. Es mío.

Jasper contempló su vientre y lo acarició en toda su extensión. Alice tuvo que contener el aliento. Era obvio que él no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en ella con esas caricias tan íntimas. Sin embargo, Alice sí que las acusaba.

—Puede que sí —dijo él suavemente—. Pero tuviste un poco de ayuda para engendrarlo.

Aquella vez fue Alice la que cubrió la mano de Jasper con la suya y la levantó cautelosamente de su abdomen.

—Una ayuda que vino y se fue de mi vida. De aquí en adelante, dependeré de mí misma. Solamente seremos mi hijo y yo.

Jasper la miró mientras ella ponía las dos manos entre sus cuerpos. De repente, Alice cayó en la cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba pero, en vez de sentir frío, tenía un calor inexplicable. La expresión de Jasper cambió de repente y ella se dio cuenta de que empezaba a comprender el efecto que le causaban sus caricias. Le tomó un momento la barbilla en el hueco de la mano antes de pasarle el dorso de los dedos sobre la mejilla y enredarlos en su pelo.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo—. Cada vez que entro en el restaurante, sigo esperando verte y cuando no estás, se me estropea el día. No he dejado de pensar en ti, no he podido olvidar aquella tarde. Me he estado preguntando cómo estarías tú, cómo te sentirías. No debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin comprobar que estabas bien.

Alice trató de sentirse ofendida. Captaba un sentido posesivo en sus palabras. Intentó recordarse que ese tipo de actitud era lo que había provocado su aversión a unirse a un hombre para siempre. Ella era muy capaz de cuidarse por sí misma, lo había estado haciendo durante años. Sabía que debía dejárselo perfectamente claro a Jasper, pero algo en el modo en que lo había dicho detuvo sus protestas.

—Estoy bien. Hasta esta noche, me he desenvuelto perfectamente. Tuve náuseas por la mañana durante los primeros meses, pero ya ha pasado.

—¿Te sentías mal?

La preocupación que rezumaba su voz tocó una fibra muy profunda en el corazón de Alice y despertó algo que no sentía hacía muchos años.

—Deberías haberme llamado.

—Ya pasó. Tampoco hubieras podido hacer nada.

—Podría haber venido a cuidarte, a asegurarme de que estabas cómoda.

Alice sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, que si le hubiera llamado durante aquellos meses habría ido a mimarla con sopas de pollo y zumos. Aquello hizo que se sintiera reconfortada y amenazada al mismo tiempo. Reconfortada porque habría sido hermoso tener a alguien que la cuidara cuando se sentía enferma. Amenazada porque no quería que un hombre se colara en su vida hasta ese extremo.

Las emociones en conflicto la confundían y actuó como solía hacer cuando se enfrentaba a un dilema semejante. Se batió en retirada. De un salto, se levantó del sofá, bebió de un trago la leche que quedaba en el vaso y se metió en la cocina.

—Gracias por haber venido —dijo mientras enjuagaba el vaso y lo llenaba con agua del grifo.

Tenía sed, pero el frío líquido hizo poco por aliviar el calor que invadía su cuerpo.

—Pero creo que ya estoy bien. No hay motivo para que pierdas más horas de sueño por mí.

Jasper se levantó y avanzó hacia ella hasta apoyar los brazos sobre la barra que separaba la cocina del salón. Parecía pensar intensamente en algo antes de hablar y Alice sintió miedo de oír sus palabras.

—Algo me dice que perderé muchas más horas de sueño de aquí en adelante —dijo él al cabo.

El tono de su voz hizo que a Alice le diera un vuelco el corazón. Un rubor cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un suspiro.

Jasper no le respondió en seguida. Por el contrario, se la quedó mirando como si la viera por primera vez. Un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula y su mirada era intensa y dura. Al final, quitó los brazos de la barra y los dejó caer.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Por alguna razón, Alice se sorprendió de que aceptara tan fácilmente marcharse a su casa. Ella había creído que discutiría, había esperado que insistiera en pasar la noche allí para asegurarse de que ninguna otra pesadilla arruinara sus sueños. Sin embargo, parecía completamente dispuesto a irse, ansioso incluso por escapar de allí.

Se dijo a sí misma que eso era lo que ella quería. Nunca habría debido llamarle. No podía explicarse por qué lo había hecho.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Jasper asintió, dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta. Alice pensó que se iba a marchar sin más palabras, sin siquiera volver a mirarla, pero en cuanto su mano se posó en el pomo, se detuvo.

—¿Me llamaras si... si algo parecido vuelve a pasarte? —preguntó sin volverse.

Alice no sabía qué contestar. De modo que lo hizo de la única forma que sabía, diciendo la verdad.

—No. Incluso siento haberte llamado esta noche. Ha sido una equivocación. Te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Este embarazo no es asunto tuyo.

Alice pensó que él iba a decir algo más, pero vio que movía la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Estaremos en contacto —dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Jasper se había ido. 


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Lo que primero llamó la atención de Jasper fueron las botas. Unas simples botas negras, nada fuera de lo corriente. Recordaba haber tenido unas iguales en el instituto. Pero éstas sólo tenían diez centímetros de largo. Y en vez de calzarlas un adolescente desgarbado en un partido de baloncesto, las llevaba un niño que todavía no podía andar.

Jasper estaba sentado solo en un rincón de un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, esperando para comer. Pero en vez de concentrarse en la sección económica del Inquirer, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la mesa de enfrente. Dos mujeres charlaban como viejas amigas mientras una de ellas daba el biberón a un niño pequeño. El crío mamaba ávidamente pero no le quitaba a Jasper los ojos de encima. Además de las botas llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta a rayas rojas y una gorra de béisbol sobre su cabeza pelona. Jasper nunca había visto una indumentaria tan elegante. Se preguntó si sería una moda, si formaba parte de la generación de la televisión.

Cuando terminó de darle el biberón, la madre se lo llevó al hombro y le palmeó suavemente la espalda. Jasper supuso que era para que el pequeño eructara. ¿No era lo que se hacía después de darles de comer? Eso era lo que había visto en las películas. Jasper nunca había tenido contacto con ningún niño ni con ninguna madre, ya que lo pensaba.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco meses, se descubría fascinado con las hazañas de un bebé. Era algo asombroso para alguien que nunca había tenido en cuenta a los niños. Intentaba leer el periódico pero no podía dejar de mirar al crío, observando cada postura y gesto de la madre. Al final, el niño dejó escapar un hipo sonoro y sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa de cuatro dientes que le había dedicado el sobrino de Alice provocando en él la misma sensación de regocijo que ahora le invadía.

Aquello no era normal. Lo que él sentía no podía ser la reacción de un hombre adulto ante un bebé guapo. No los adultos como Jasper, no los adultos que siempre tenían cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, cosas como la de levantar una empresa y mantenerla en marcha, cosas como proyectos multimillonarios que necesitaban de toda su energía mental.

Las dos mujeres pagaron la cuenta, pusieron al niño en un cochecito y recogieron sus cosas. Jasper las miró marcharse, el niño se asomaba por detrás del respaldo para mirarle. Y siguió mirándole hasta que se perdió de vista. Durante un rato, Jasper se quedó observando la puerta por la que había salido el niño viendo, no los ojos castaños que le habían contemplado bajo la visera de la gorra, sino unos ojos verdes como los suyos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que seguían sus pensamientos, suspiró exasperado. Sacudió el periódico para enderezarlo y empezó por cuarta vez un artículo sobre el centro comercial que estaba construyendo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al final, había olvidado por completo lo que había leído.

Alice canturreaba feliz ante la perspectiva de tener todo un fin de semana libre. Recogió las migajas del plato con la mano y lo enjuagó. Un fin de semana completo era un tesoro, un lujo asiático. Dos días enteros para ella sola, dos días para hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Suspiró profundamente. Dos días libres y allí estaba, completamente sola. Bella y Edward se habían ido con Simón a Cap May. Rosalie estaba en Pittsburgh, visitando a unas tías. Sin pensarlo, acarició la prominencia de su vientre bajo el amplio vestido de flores. Decidió que no estaba tan sola, después de todo.

Llevó al salón su taza de café descafeinado y contempló el cielo del verano a través de las puertas de la terraza, la contaminación lo teñía de marrón, como siempre en verano. Pensó en lo bonito que sería pasar el fin de semana en la costa. Pero las playas de Jersey eran tan malas como la ciudad, siempre abarrotadas de gente, por no hablar de los residuos que pudiera haber en el agua.

Se le ocurrió la posibilidad de mudarse a las afueras cuando el niño naciera. Le encantaba vivir en la ciudad, pero al niño le vendría bien tener un patio donde jugar. Quizá incluso podría plantar unas cuantas verduras. Con su hijo, daría largos paseos al atardecer y conocería a otras madres con hijos de su misma edad. Quizá incluso pudieran permitirse un perrito.

Alice estaba extasiada con su visión de una vida en las afueras cuando fue rudamente interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Y mientras se levantaba para abrir, se vio invadida por una fuerte premonición. De algún modo sabía a quién iba a encontrar cuando abriera.

—Hola —dijo Jasper.

Alice se dio cuenta vagamente de las dos enormes bolsas de comestibles con que cargaba, tan concentrada estaba en el resto de su ropa. Jasper llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y viejos, un polo de la misma edad que quizá una vez había sido verde oscuro y unas zapatillas de cuero bien gastadas. No se parecía en nada al todo poderoso hombre de negocios y sí mucho a los hombres con los que ella había salido antes de conocerle.

—Hola —dijo ella preguntándose qué podía decir para que se fuera sin parecer horriblemente maleducada.

—He venido a prepararte la cena —dijo él sin preámbulos y entrando sin esperar a que le invitara—. La otra noche me di cuenta de que no tienes muchas cosas en el frigorífico.

Alice le siguió y vio desesperada que dejaba su carga sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Tengo comida de sobra en mi frigorífico.

Jasper sonrió y se acercó rápidamente al aparato en cuestión, abriendo la puerta con lo que a Alice se le antojó una familiaridad excesiva.

—Medio litro de leche, una botella de zumo de naranja, dos yogures, una lata de mantequilla y tres huevos demasiado cocidos. Ah, y una bolsa de pan de molde que no parece demasiado fresco. A mí no me parece que esto sea tener comida de sobra.

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.

—También tengo manzanas abajo. Y un paquete de zanahorias pequeñas, eso creo.

—Ahora comes para dos personas, Alice —dijo él volviendo junto a las bolsas que había llevado—. Tienes que pensar en cómo te alimentas.

—Siempre tomo ensalada cuando como en el restaurante. Además, también ceno allí antes de venir. Estoy muy bien alimentada.

—Sí, claro. Especias, comidas pesadas con salsa abundante y quizá un par de verduras demasiado cocinadas. Eso es comer demasiada grasa y no conduce a unos buenos hábitos alimenticios. La nutrición es extremadamente importante durante el embarazo.

Alice elevó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Has estado hablando con mi hermana?

Jasper se volvió a mirarla claramente sorprendido.

—No, pero me he informado leyendo.

—¿Sobre nutrición?

—Sobre la nutrición durante el embarazo, entre otras cosas —añadió en voz baja.

Alice entrecerró los párpados con recelo.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

Jasper comenzó a sacar la compra de las bolsas y a dejarla sobre la barra, como si mantenerse en movimiento fuera algo necesario para él. Alice se dio cuenta que la mayoría procedía de la sección de verduras del supermercado, que ella normalmente ignoraba. Arrugó la nariz, disgustada ante la vista de las verduras frescas.

«¿Brécol? ¡Puag!», pensó al verle sacar una pieza grande.

—¿Has pensado ya en qué método vas a utilizar para dar a luz cuando llegue el momento?

—Pues sí —respondió ella—. Y he decidido que quiero estar completamente inconsciente durante el parto.

Jasper se detuvo a mirarla con severidad.

—O eso o les pido que me den una botella de escocés, seis botellines de soda y media docena de limones. Supongo que después de seis o siete cócteles estaré preparada. Vaya, todo el equipo médico podrá unirse a mi fiesta hasta que llegue el niño.

La severidad de la mirada crecía por momentos. Alice suspiró exasperada.

—¡Es una broma! —gritó—. ¡Dios mío! No tienes ningún sentido del humor. Vale, vale —añadió al ver su expresión de desconsuelo—, No he decidido todavía qué método voy a utilizar. Aún no conozco bien el asunto, me queda mucho que leer.

—Yo he leído algo sobre el método Dick Grantly-Read y parece tener bastante sentido. Pero tienes que empezar pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas embarazada? ¿Veintiuna semanas?

—Veintidós.

Alice estaba asombrada. ¿A qué venía aquel interés repentino? Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en decírselo, no era de su incumbencia.

—¡Hum! —exclamó él calculando—. Eso es más de la mitad. Bueno, siempre se puede recurrir al Lamaze.

—¿Jasper? —dijo ella procurando que su voz sonara lo más despreocupada posible.

—¿Hum?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo él sin dejar de sacar cosas de las bolsas—. He venido a prepararte la cena.

—Pero resulta que ya he cenado.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué has cenado? ¿Langosta Newburg? ¿La codorniz rellena especial de Cosmo ahogada en salsa bearnesa?

—No, no he cenado en el restaurante.

—¡Ah, vaya! ¿Te has preparado tú la cena? Ha debido ser verdaderamente nutritiva —dijo él con indulgencia.

Alice se mordió los labios. En realidad, había pensado cenar más tarde. Lo que acababa de comer era más bien un postre. Jasper la estaba mirando y Alice se daba cuenta de que no disimulaba sus sospechas.

—¿Y bien? Cuéntame —dijo él.

—Yo...

—Alice, ¿qué has cenado?

—Pastel de chocolate —confesó ella al fin.

—¡Pastel de chocolate! —exclamó él como si Alice hubiera dicho líquido desatascador—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿No te das cuenta de que eso no son más que calorías inútiles?

Jasper sacó un libro de una de las bolsas y pasó rápidamente las páginas.

—Mira, aquí lo pone. Es Guía para la buena nutrición durante el embarazo. En la página setenta y dos, dice Los pasteles, tartas y dulces, no contienen más que calorías inútiles y no son de ningún valor alimenticio para usted ni para su bebé. Son alimentos que han de evitarse. Fin de la cita. Y tú vienes diciéndome que has cenado un trozo de pastel de chocolate —dijo él, visiblemente disgustado.

Alice se miró las manos y se quitó unas cuantas motas de chocolate incriminatorio.

—Bueno, no un trozo exactamente, sino pastel de chocolate.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Te has comido un pastel de chocolate entero para cenar?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! No era un pastel grande, sino uno de ésos que venden en una terrina de papel metálico. Tenía hambre, ¿no? Me apetecía de verdad. Iba a comer algo más sustancioso luego. Te doy palabra.

Alice se asomó al interior de una de las bolsas.

—Por casualidad no se te habrá ocurrido traer un poco de helado con todas esas cosas. Un par de cucharadas de helado de chocolate con virutas van genial con el pastel. Todavía tengo bastante hambre.

Jasper se puso las manos en la cintura en actitud desafiante.

—No, no he comprado helado. He traído naranjas, trigo germinado, no creo que tomes las proteínas suficientes, judías, ¿sabías que tienen mucho hierro? Brécol y coles de bruselas...

—¿Coles de bruselas?

—Por el ácido fólico —dijo él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Alice se quedó con las cejas arqueadas.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Vas a chuparte los dedos con las verduras al vapor.

—¿Verduras al vapor? ¿Qué es eso? Me parece que van a hacerme la cena más insípida de mi vida.

—Ya me darás las gracias luego —dijo él con una sonrisa.

No era sólo que Jasper la hubiera obligado a comer unas cosas que no había probado nunca, pensaba Alice mientras aparcaban el deportivo en Fairmont Park algunas horas después.

«¡Ah, no! No podía conformarse con eso. La única cosa que hay peor que el brécol es el ejercicio». Jasper detuvo el coche. El sol poniente encendía reflejos de ámbar en su pelo. Las gafas oscuras ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos y Alice se preguntó cómo alguien tan atractivo podía ser tan despiadado. La gente corría y caminaba junto a la orilla del río.

—Lo necesitas, Alice —dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. El ejercicio es crucial durante el embarazo y como ya está demasiado avanzado para que empezar con algo intensivo, bastará con caminar.

—No me da la gana —dijo ella con petulancia.

Para desafiarle, se había negado a cambiarse de ropa y todavía llevaba el vestido amplio sin mangas con un estampado de flores. Y, en vez de zapatillas, se había puesto unas sandalias planas sobre los calcetines blancos. Quizá le hubiera hecho tragar las coles de bruselas, pero jamás la vería sudar.

—Vamos —la animó él—. Después te sentirás mucho mejor.

Jasper bajó del coche y esperó hasta que Alice hizo lo mismo. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando ella le miró furibunda por encima del automóvil. No debió disimular demasiado bien porque vio que su ceño se ahondaba antes de que cerrara la puerta con tanta fuerza que el pequeño Porsche se bamboleó como una tortuga asustada. Jasper hizo una mueca en silencio.

—Ya hago bastante ejercicio en el trabajo. Siempre estoy corriendo arriba y abajo y levantando peso. Mira que bíceps de poner cerveza.

Alice flexionó el brazo para mostrárselo. Jasper le apretó con fuerza el músculo.

—Impresionante.

—Claro, maldita sea. Y ése ni siquiera es el brazo de tirar cerveza.

Jasper le pasó los dedos sobre la piel y notó que se le ponía la carne de gallina bajo su mano. Sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Podemos empezar despacio —dijo suavemente, sabiendo que no sólo hablaba de pasear.

Alice se dejó llevar a regañadientes, aunque no mostró tanta aversión por el ejercicio como cuando él había expuesto la idea en su piso. El sol poniente teñía sus cabellos de naranja y le daba a su rostro un resplandor rojizo que hizo sonreír a Jasper. Era evidente que había ganado mucho peso durante aquellos meses. Aun bajo el vestido amplio que llevaba, Jasper se daba cuenta de que el busto y las nalgas estaban más llenos de lo que él recordaba. Su rostro también se había redondeado y Jasper pensó en los cambios que se avecinaban.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Es interesante que hayas mencionado tu trabajo precisamente ahora.

Alice se puso unas gafas de sol y le miró.

—¿Por qué?

Jasper se preguntó cómo iba a decirlo sin parecer un entrometido redomado. Ya estaba bastante enfadada con él y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

—Porque me pregunto si no será demasiado estresante para una mujer embarazada. Te pasas el día de pie y tienes que levantar muchos pesos —dijo él apresurándose a continuar antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca—. Es bueno que hayas cambiado al turno de día y puedas dormir bien, pero creo que será mejor si pides la baja hasta que tengas al niño.

Las gafas oscuras ocultaron cualquier reacción que él pudiera haber detectado en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Jasper sabía cuál era la esencia de sus emociones ya que ella se paró en seco y le apretó convulsivamente la mano.

—Alice —dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras trataba de soltarse—. Déjame. Me haces daño.

Alice apretó aún más fuerte.

—¡Ay! Mira, no bromeo. Eso duele. Me estás cortando la circulación.

Alice le soltó de inmediato, pero continuó perfectamente inmóvil, mirándole a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—¿Alice?

—¿Y qué supones que voy a hacer para ganarme la vida mientras estoy de baja? —dijo ella con una voz más controlada de lo que Jasper había esperado.

Jasper sabía que debía andar con cautela. La idea no le había parecido tan mala cuando se le había ocurrido. Era como un negocio, un buen negocio. Y siendo él un hombre de negocios, el concepto le parecía perfectamente lógico. Sin embargo, delante de Alice empezaba a preguntarse si no se habría apresurado al dar por sentado que ella estaría de acuerdo.

—Bueno, había pensado que si el dinero supone un problema para ti, quizá yo pudiera financiarte durante ese periodo.

Alice abrió la boca en un gesto que sólo podía significar que se sentía ultrajada. Jasper se preguntó si no habría podido proponérselo de una manera más sutil.

—¿Cómo que has pensado?

—Mira, Alice, piénsalo un momento antes de ponerte así...

—¿Financiarme? —repitió ella con incredulidad sin hacer caso de sus explicaciones—. No necesito que me financies. Ya te he dicho que soy económicamente independiente y más que capaz de mantener a mi hijo y a mí.

—Alice, yo no decía que...

—Y no hay ninguna razón por la que deba dejar de trabajar ahora. Ya le he dicho a Cosmo que voy a estar de baja dos meses después del parto y ha sido lo bastante comprensivo como para mantenerme en la nómina durante ese tiempo. Claro, no podré contar con las propinas, que suponen la mayor parte de mis ingresos, pero creo que ha sido un gran gesto cuando legalmente no estaba obligado.

—Pero no crees que sería mejor si...

—Mi trabajo no es más estresante que el de muchas otras mujeres embarazadas. ¡Por el amor de Dios! He visto mujeres embarazadas trabajando en la construcción de carreteras. Y las pioneras daban a luz mientras araban el campo. Esto no es una enfermedad que te deje incapacitada. Al contrario, voy a tener un niño dentro de poco. ¿No crees que eso requiere algo de valor? ¿Algo de fuerza? Es ridículo pensar que necesito que me mimen, Jasper. No estoy desamparada, estoy muy bien.

—Pero todo ese peso que levantas... —dijo él sabiendo que había perdido la discusión.

—Si creo que algo es demasiado pesado para mí, dejo que lo haga uno de mis compañeros. Siempre lo he hecho, incluso antes de quedarme embarazada. No soy tan estúpida como tú pareces pensar. Y, desde luego, a ellos no les importa echarme una mano.

—Pero estar todo el día de pie...

—No soy distinta de otros cientos de miles de mujeres que trabajan. No hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes. Además, nada de esto importa.

—¿Por qué?

Alice le tomó de la mano y echó a andar de nuevo.

—Porque lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

En su voz no había veneno ni amargura. Tampoco estaba enfadada. Sólo había una sinceridad práctica que Jasper se vio obligado a comprender.

—Pero yo sí me preocupo por ti, Alice. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Estoy bien, Jasper. Puedes dejar de preocuparte.

Jasper deseaba que fuera tan sencillo. Seguía creyendo que debía ser algo simple. Hacía cinco meses que había hecho un pacto con ella y no había razón para que no lo mantuviera. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, con su vida, como para tener que preocuparse por una mujer embarazada. No importaba que él hubiera sido el responsable de dejarla en ese estado, Alice se lo había pedido y le había hecho prometer que no intervendría. En aquel momento, no le había parecido difícil. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía cumplir las reglas que los dos habían establecido?

—De acuerdo. Trataré de no preocuparme. Pero no estoy seguro de poder prometer que me mantendré al margen.

Alice aminoró el paso levemente. Jasper supo que sus palabras le preocupaban.

—Ya has prometido que te mantendrías al margen —le recordó ella—. Firmaste un contrato.

Un contrato pensado para protegerle a él tanto como a Alice y a su hijo. Cuanto más pensaba en todo aquel asunto, más confuso se sentía. Pasear tomados de la mano en un atardecer tranquilo, tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Jasper la miró y dejó que su vista bajara desde el rostro resplandeciente al vientre redondo. No, aquello no ayudaba nada.

* * *

La verdad es que no entiendo que pasó con FanFiction. Durante todo este tiempo que no subi nada por primera vez no fue por mi culpa! Resulta que esta querida página no me dejaba subir ningún capítulo de las historias de Crepúsculo que tengo publicadas. No se si alguien me denunció o la web se dio cuenta que estas son realmente adaptaciones.

Mis más sinceras disculpas. En todo caso estoy preparando un Blog para subir las historias sin riesgo de que no me las dejen subir. En cuanto esté listo aviso :)


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Dos semanas después, Alice seguía pensando en la tarde que había pasado con Jasper. Él se había quedado extrañamente callado y poco comunicativo después de que ella le hubiera recordado que tenía que mantenerse al margen. Se limitó a llevarla a su casa, dejarla en la acera y despedirse con un breve beso en la mejilla. Involuntariamente, Alice se llevó la mano a la cara, tocando con la yema de los dedos el punto donde la había besado. Incluso con aquel gesto casto, había conseguido hacer que sus entrañas hirvieran.

Alice no salía de su asombro con el comportamiento de Jasper. Había ganado más peso en los últimos cinco meses que ninguna otra mujer, preñada o no. Se sentía incómoda con su cuerpo y en vez de adquirir aquella especie de resplandor de gestante del que tanto había oído hablar, su piel se había agrietado y sufría erupciones peores que cuando era adolescente.

A su modo de ver, estaba impresentable. Sin embargo, con un simple beso, Jasper había conseguido que se sintiera hermosa, como si esas cosas no le afectaran. Se suponía que los hombres no actuaban así. Se suponía que sólo les emocionaba la apariencia de una mujer, la manera superficial en la que presentaba su físico. No obstante, Jasper había visto más allá de los cambios que hacían a Alice sentirse tan incómoda. Jasper incluso actuaba como si no los hubiera notado. Llamaron a la puerta y ella supo de nuevo que era él. Aquella vez, cuando abrió la puerta, todavía vestía su traje de ejecutivo, pero al igual que en la última ocasión que había ido a verla, llevaba dos grandes bolsas de comida. Además, también sujetaba una bolsa de plástico en una mano y un maletín de forma extraña en la otra.

—He pensado que ya te habrías quedado sin comida —dijo él por todo saludo.

Alice apoyó una mano en el quicio de la puerta para cerrarle el paso.

—¡Cielos! ¿Cómo iba a quedarme sin comida cuando el chico de la tienda me trajo un par de huertos completos la semana pasada diciendo que no tenía ni idea de quién había podido mandarlos? Luego llegó esa cesta de fruta anónima. Eso por no mencionar una repentina suscripción al Club de Amantes del Pescado que yo no recuerdo haber firmado en ningún momento.

—A propósito, ¿te gustó el salmón ahumado? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Alice trató de ignorar el modo en que todo su rostro cambiaba con una simple sonrisa. Jasper era más atractivo de lo que ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser.

—Se lo di a mi hermana. Ese libro de nutrición que trajiste dice que debo evitar los ahumados.

Jasper adoptó una expresión seria.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por alto? Bueno, no importa. He traído filetes de emperador para cenar. Nada de ahumados.

Jasper contempló la mano que le cerraba el paso, pero Alice no se movió. A pesar de los donativos alimentarios que le hacían sentirse como un proyecto social de Navidad, Jasper no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por llamarla. Alice se recordó que Jasper había tratado de controlar su vida y si había algo que ella no podía consentir era que un hombre amenazara su libertad. Jasper tenía por costumbre dominar todas las situaciones que se le presentaban y ella no estaba dispuesta someterse a su férula.

—Oye, Jasper. Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero...

—¿Qué es lo que trato de hacer? —la interrumpió él.

Alice parpadeó confusa ante la genuina perplejidad de Jasper.

—Estás tratando de colarte en mi vida. En la mía y en la de mi hijo. Y no te funcionará. Lo hemos discutido un millón de veces, mantente al margen.

—¡Vamos, Alice! Te he hecho la cena, una vez. Te he sacado a pasear, una vez. ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de querer entrometerme en tu vida?

Al oírle hablar Alice pensó que ella misma parecía un poco paranoica. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sospecha de que detrás de sus actos se escondía algo más que el simple deseo de prepararle comidas sanas. Además, había cientos de mujeres a las que podría dar la lata. Esa tal María, por ejemplo. Alice frunció el ceño al recordarla. Seguro que ella «adoraba» la coliflor al vapor. Desde luego, más que Alice. Trató nuevamente de disuadirle.

—No me parece una buena idea que tú...

—Por lo menos, permite que pase a dejar esto. Se me están cansando los brazos.

Alice quitó la mano del quicio para pasársela por el pelo y Jasper aprovechó para colarse en su casa. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero decidió que era inútil y la cerró con un sonoro chasquido. Para cuando cerró la puerta, él ya estaba en la cocina y la situación no tenía remedio.

—Seré bueno contigo esta noche —dijo lanzando una patata al aire y recogiéndola al vuelo—. Nada de verduras frescas.

Alice trató sin éxito de reprimir la sonrisa que le curvaba los labios. Jasper tenía un aspecto maravilloso de pie en su cocina y no pudo negar la oleada de placer que la embargaba al verle.

—Gracias. Eres muy amable.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa pensando que cada vez que la veía estaba más espléndida. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta corta de la que se habían escapado algunas hebras. Llevaba una cosa que parecía haber sido un saco alguna vez, pero que ahora se ataba a la altura de los hombros y dejaba los brazos al descubierto. Y se fijó que seguía llevando los calcetines blancos a la altura del tobillo que a él le resultaban tan increíblemente eróticos.

—¿Con qué piensas torturarme esta vez? ¿Colinabos? ¿Chirivías? ¿Calabaza?

—Algo mucho mejor que todo eso junto.

—¡Ay, Señor! No logro imaginarme algo tan asqueroso —dijo ella temblando.

—Una simple palabra lo dice todo. ¡Berenjenas!

Alice arrugó la nariz y rezongó algo sobre un mal karma. Debía haber sido un asesino en masa o un político en alguna otra vida anterior para merecer los cuidados de Jasper en ésta.

Después de cenar y de que su conversación se viera salpicada de silencios incómodos, volvió a preguntarse por qué Jasper había invadido su casa. Estaba sentado en su sofá, muy interesado en la contemplación de una copa de vino. Ella estaba en el otro extremo, sujetando con tanta fuerza un vaso de soda que creyó que iba a romperlo. El silencio era ensordecedor.

Inquieta, dejó que su mirada vagara por el salón hasta que cayó sobre la bolsa de plástico y el extraño maletín que había llevado Jasper. Los había olvidado y ahora sentía curiosidad.

—Dime, ¿qué más has traído para hacerme la vida imposible esta noche?

—¿Qué? —dijo él sobresaltado.

—Eso de ahí —dijo ella señalando—. Teniendo en cuenta las verduras que me haces tragar y la marcha atlética que me forzaste a sufrir hace dos semanas, lo que hayas traído debe acabar de volverme majareta. De otro modo no lo hubieras traído, ¿a que sí?

—Casi lo olvidaba —dijo él con una sonrisa. Jasper llevó la bolsa y el maletín al sofá—. En realidad, son para el niño.

Alice arqueó ambas cejas sorprendida.

—Te recuerdo que es niña y que todavía no ha nacido.

—Esto es algo que «él» podrá utilizar antes de venir al mundo. De hecho, contribuirá a su formación mientras está en tu vientre.

—Creí que las verduras ya eran para eso.

—Eso ayuda a su desarrollo físico, esto es para la formación espiritual y artística.

Alice le lanzó una mirada de sospecha. Le miró mientras desplegaba los compactos sobre la mesa.

—Jazz —dijo él—. Quiero que me prometas que escucharas un álbum cada día, por lo menos. Y asegúrate de subir el volumen para que él pueda oírlo. Sólo tienes que sentarte cerca de los altavoces para que pueda captar los matices. Lo mejor sería que tomaras los auriculares y te los pusieras sobre el vientre para que...

—Jazz —rezongó ella interrumpiendo sus maravillosos planes.

—Claro. ¿Qué si no? No quiero abrumarle con algo demasiado denso todavía. Dejaremos a Miles Davis y a Thelonious Monk para más tarde. Podemos empezar con Sidney Bechet y King Oliver. Y Satchmo, claro. Y luego seguiremos con Trane y Bird, Paul Desmond, Dizzy Gillespie...

—Jazz —repitió Alice en el mismo tono.

—Jazz, por supuesto. ¿No querías que el niño tuviera aptitudes para la música?

—Bueno, sí. Quería que mi hija tuviera talento musical, pero yo pensaba en algo más...

—¿Más qué?

—No sé —dijo ella incómoda—. Me parece que la veo más como pianista.

—Estupendo. La próxima vez que venga traeré algo de Dave Brubeck y Earl Hines.

Alice arrugó la nariz, aunque sólo un poco.

—Yo pensaba más en Schumann o Debussy. El jazz es que...

—¿Qué es?

—Es… es demasiado popular.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Quieres decir vulgar, ¿no? Bueno, el jazz es mucho mejor que esa basura alternativa que tú escuchas.

—Alternativa, nada de basura.

—Lo que sea. He estado escuchándola últimamente por la radio y no me merece mucho respeto.

Alice no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Jasper Whitlock, el señor Adicto al Trabajo, el señor Conservador, escuchaba música de bandas que condenaban su estilo de vida.

—¿Has estado escuchando una emisora alternativa?

Jasper asintió rígidamente, una sola vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería ver a qué clase de música estabas exponiendo a... —Jasper estuvo a punto de decir «a mi hijo», pero se detuvo a tiempo—... al bebé. No creo que sea bueno que un niño escuche la clase de mensajes que proclaman esos grupos.

—A pesar de que los mismos cimientos de mis convicciones provengan de esos mensajes. Además, la niña sólo oirá algunos y no hasta que no sea adolescente. De todas maneras, te he dicho muchas veces que no es asunto tuyo.

Jasper estaba a punto de empezar a hablar con una frase insultante del tipo «Ningún hijo mío...», cuando se contuvo por segunda vez. Alice consideraba que el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella. Y quizá tenía razón. Pero él también se consideraba responsable del segundo corazón que latía en su interior por mucho que el primero no se sintiera atraído por su manera de pensar. Jasper maldijo en silencio. Tenía que procurar que el hijo de Alice, que también era el suyo, tuviera una entrada en el mundo como Dios manda.

—De acuerdo —cedió él al final—. No es asunto mío. Pero significaría mucho para mí si consideraras darle una educación musical amplia. No pido mucho. Quizá tú también aprendas un par de cosas con esta música.

Alice sabía que no podía discutir y se mostró de acuerdo.

—¿Qué hay en el maletín?

—Espero que no te importe, pero quería compartir un poco de mi propio estilo con el pequeño —dijo adaptándose a los repentinos cambios de humor de Alice.

Abrió la maleta. Dentro, sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo, había un saxofón resplandeciente.

—Hasta el otro día, hacía años que no lo tocaba —dijo él—. No sé por qué, me puse a buscarlo hace dos semanas. Tardé dos días en encontrarlo. Se ha oxidado un poco, pero no suena tan mal. Parece que algo como la música nunca se olvida del todo. Se queda grabada dentro de ti, en algún sitio. Supongo que sólo necesita una buena razón para sacarla fuera.

Jasper acarició el instrumento con devoción y Alice se acordó de la tarde lluviosa que habían compartida en el hotel. A ella la había acariciado de la misma manera y cuando le vio chupar la lengüeta, volvió sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel.

—¿Te importa? —dijo en voz baja.

Por un momento, Alice pensó que le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerle el amor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo quería tocar una canción y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pero en vez de llevarse el instrumento a los labios, Jasper la miró a los ojos. Se quedaron mirando durante un rato, hasta que él dejó el saxo en su regazo y levantó la mano para acariciarle la boca. Alice sintió que sus párpados se cerraban en respuesta, pero el resto de su cuerpo quedó exánime, incapaz de moverse.

—¿Sabes? Por el modo en que me estabas mirando, casi habría jurado que querías que yo...

Jasper se calló y retiró la mano. Alice abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sentado más cerca de ella.

—¿Que yo quería qué?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de revelar sus pensamientos.

—Me mirabas como si quisieras que yo... te hiciera el amor otra vez —dijo al fin.

Pero en vez de reírse a carcajadas y decirle que eso era ridículo, Alice se encontró ruborizándose.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerme el amor? Soy un verdadero desastre.

La expresión de Jasper pasó de inquisitiva a incrédula.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca he visto una mujer más bonita que tú.

Alice dejó escapar una risilla carente por completo de humor.

—Sí, claro. Mi cuerpo tiene forma de ballena enana, tengo los tobillos hinchados y la cara cubierta de granos. Mis ojeras tienen el tamaño de un neumático porque duermo muy mal. Me han salido varices para señalizar la carretera de Pittsburgh a Newark y...

—Y estás más preciosa que nunca —dijo él con una sonrisa.

La absoluta certidumbre con que lo dijo hizo que Alice sintiera que era sincero. Y que Jasper pudiera pensar así, después de todo lo que ella había dicho y hecho, le rompió el corazón. De repente, todas las cosas de las que había estado siempre tan segura carecían de importancia. De repente, se preguntaba si hacía bien al mantener a Jasper fuera de su vida. De repente, nada tenía sentido y sólo quería estar con él.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se maldijo por no poder controlar sus emociones. Jasper le secó las lágrimas con la yema del pulgar.

—Alice, ¿por qué lloras?

—No lo sé, ¡maldita sea! Las embarazadas somos muy emotivas. Es una cuestión de hormonas.

Jasper guardó el saxo y la abrazó. No dijo nada, se limitó a mecerla entre sus brazos mientras ella se recobraba.

—No sé lo que me pasa —dijo ella entre sollozos—. Nada funciona como debería.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debería funcionar?

—Se supone que todo debía ser como antes de que me quedara embarazada. Pero no.

Jasper le dio un pañuelo para que se secara el llanto.

—Gracias. ¿Ves? Eso es otra cosa que también ha cambiado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él mientras Alice se sonaba.

—Tú. Tú has cambiado.

Alice sintió que él estrechaba su abrazo, pero no estaba segura de si aquel gesto era el resultado de la ansiedad o del cariño.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó él.

—Después de que nosotros... Bueno, ya sabes, se suponía que tú tendrías que volver a ser el señor Whitlock, el cliente que cruzaba la calle para cenar, el tipo con el que me gustaba hablar siempre. Se suponía que no iba a cambiar nada.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado —dijo él tras dudar un instante.

—Ha cambiado todo —replicó ella—. Todo es diferente. Desde que estoy embarazada ni siquiera pienso como antes. Oigo otro tipo de música, leo otra clase de libros, veo otras películas, interpreto las conversaciones de otra manera. Nada significa lo mismo que significaba antes. Todo lo que hago o digo tiene ahora otro significado a causa del bebé. No es lo que yo esperaba.

Alice volvió a sollozar mientras el llanto arreciaba. Jasper la acunó suavemente en silencio. De modo que ella siguió hablando.

—Y hay algo más. Antes nada me asustaba y ahora tengo miedo de todo. Me asusta que la niña no sea sana, tengo miedo de no poder superar el parto, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal, de no ser una buena madre, de estar sola... Y lo detesto, Jasper. No soporto estar asustada y preocupada todo el día, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y además...

Alice se calló al darse cuenta lo mucho que estaba revelando de sí misma, cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de descubrirle que lo que sentía por él era tan confuso y caótico como el resto de su vida. Quería mirarle, pero le aterrorizaba que él pudiera ver en sus ojos las turbulentas emociones que batallaban en su interior. Quería saber lo que él sentía por ella, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Porque a una parte de Alice, una parte muy importante de sí misma, le preocupaba que la razón por la que Jasper seguía yendo a cuidarla no tuviera nada que ver con ella, sino con el bebé. El hijo de Jasper.

El bebé era de los dos, se dijo ella mentalmente. No había manera de que pudiera seguir negando la realidad. Lloró a raudales al darse cuenta y se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos en un intento desesperado de detener las lágrimas. Al final, se apartó de él sabiendo que debía poner distancia entre ellos dos. Pero al instante se sintió desamparada al no tenerle cerca.

Jasper se adaptó de inmediato a su retirada y recogió las manos en el regazo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

Alice lo pensó mucho antes de responder. Se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz sin preocuparse por su aspecto. Estaba claro que a Jasper no le molestaba, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse? Le miró desde un mar de emociones confusas y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser sincera con él.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No quiero que te vayas. No me dejes sola, Jasper. Esta noche, no.

Alice levantó la mano para acariciarle tímidamente la mejilla y añadió tan bajo que él casi no pudo oírlo:

—No me dejes nunca más.

* * *

Gracias por aclararme las dudas de los problemas en Fan Fiction a todos los que respondieron. Estoy haciendo el blog, eso no significa que deje de subir por acá. El blog es solo un respaldo. Si llega a volver a pasar lo que sucedió estas semanas, la idea es subir las los capitulos ahi. Igualmente todas las historias estarían completas en ambas webs (FanFiction y Blogspot)

Espero sus reviews ;)


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Había unas palabras que Jasper estaba deseando oír de sus labios y, ahora que las había dicho, no sabía qué pensar. De modo que, en vez de pensar, simplemente actuó. Hizo lo que había querido hacer desde el día en que ella había ido a su oficina para decirle que había funcionado. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. No con el beso embriagador y apasionado de un hombre que ha vivido mucho tiempo sin el cariño de una mujer, sino un beso dulce, suave, exploratorio, que era a la vez reconfortante y sensual. La besó como si ella fuera la mujer con la que compartía una relación muy íntima, porque eso era lo que sentía por Alice.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para poder hacer esto —dijo él apoyando la frente en su cabeza.

—No eres el único.

Jasper se separó para mirarla asombrado.

—¿Tú también estabas deseando besarme?

Alice asintió en silencio.

—Pero si yo creía que me odiabas, que no me considerabas más que un engorro.

—Bueno, es cierto que te has convertido en un engorro últimamente —le dijo sonriendo y poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que no protestara—. Pero nunca...

Jasper pensó que ni siquiera podía pronunciar aquella palabra y sintió que ardía por dentro. Quizá todavía tenía una oportunidad. Quizá todavía hubiera una oportunidad para los dos.

—Yo... no sé exactamente qué pasa entre nosotros—dijo ella—. Te lo acabo de decir, ya no estoy segura de nada y tú encabezas la lista. Apareces muy a menudo en mis pensamientos, sobre todo cuando menos lo espero. Y no porque me acuerde de lo engorroso que eres.

Jasper sonrió y la besó levemente en la boca.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que pasa entre nosotros. Y tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni en el niño. Supongo que cuando accedí a este trato, no consideré de verdad todo lo que podía suceder. Pero, ya ves, últimamente no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice—. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Algunas veces me pregunto si hago lo correcto. No sólo por mí o por el bebé, sino por ti.

—Ya sé que es mucho pedir, que consideras el bebé tuyo y de nadie más, lo sé y lo respeto, pero me gustaría formar parte de tu vida mientras dure el embarazo si tú me lo permites. No sé por qué es tan importante para mí, pero sólo deseo compartir esto contigo.

Jasper apoyó otra vez la frente en ella y la oyó suspirar. No sabía si ella estaba decidida a dejarle compartir a su hijo o a hacer las cosas a su manera, de modo que pensó que un poco de persuasión personal podría ayudarla a aclarase las ideas. Volvió a besarla, pero donde antes había respondido a una vulnerabilidad en Alice que no había podido resistir, ahora sucumbió a su propia necesidad. Esa vez, cuando la besó, fue con la intención de que durara.

Alice se unió al beso como si ella hubiera sido la primera en empezarlo. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado de una simple charla a una profunda excitación. Toda la preocupación y las dudas que Jasper había albergado durante meses desaparecieron con aquel beso y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tomó a Alice en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

Siguió besándola por el camino mientras que ella trataba de aflojarle la corbata. Lo consiguió en el mismo momento en que la dejaba en el suelo y tan pronto como estuvo de pie, se lanzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Jasper se encargaba de los nudos de su vestido, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado cuando parecieron apretarse en vez de soltarse con sus esfuerzos. Entonces se limitó a bajárselo y se quedó con la boca abierta. Alice estaba desnuda ante él, con sólo unas braguitas de leopardo.

Jasper no salía de su asombro. Recordaba una Alice esbelta, de piel marfileña, cuyos senos cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Ahora estaba lozana y redondeada y completa, absolutamente, excitante. Sus senos eran mucho más rotundos y oscuros de lo que él recordaba, las nalgas y los muslos infinitamente más apetitosos. El abdomen, que una vez había sido plano, era una colina suave de carne rosácea donde alentaba una nueva vida. Sin pensar, le puso la mano abierta sobre el vientre. Alice puso la suya encima y apretó.

—¿Aún no le has sentido moverse? —preguntó él.

—Varias veces. La actividad no es mucha todavía, pero sé que mi niña está ahí.

—¿Qué se siente?

—Es difícil de describir. Imagínate que llevas una criatura en el estómago y que te hinca un dedo para llamar tu atención. Tuvo que suceder más de una vez antes de que me diera cuenta.

Jasper la miró a los ojos, incapaz de comprender qué sentía cuando el bebé se movía en sus entrañas. Entonces, deslizó la mano hacia arriba hasta abarcar la curva de un pecho. Alice cerró los ojos con un suspiro y él puso la mano bajo el otro, sopesándolos con cuidado antes de bajar la cabeza para meterse un pezón en la boca.

Incluso el sabor era diferente, pero su aroma, la fragancia de especias y calor y todo lo que había de exótico en el mundo, seguía siendo la misma. Se dio cuenta entonces de que, a pesar de lo avanzado de su estado, Alice era la mujer que él había aprendido a conocer, la mujer que estaba empezando amar.

Aquello le dejó perplejo por un momento. ¿Era posible que amara a Alice? Decidió que quizá no era tan increíble y deslizó los labios hasta su cuello. Y entonces dejó de pensar porque ella enredó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de él para darle un beso abrasador que dejó sus estructuras mentales temblando.

Mientras besaba a Jasper, Alice acabó de desvestirle y comenzó su propia exploración. Tanteó los surcos y los planos de su espalda musculosa, de sus hombros, palpó las gruesas venas azules que corrían por la cara interior de sus brazos. Apretó el rostro contra el vello que cubría su pecho y vientre y luego le apretó las nalgas y le acarició en toda su longitud con los nudillos.

Jasper contuvo el aliento con un sonido jadeante y se apartó de su beso para mirarla a la cara.

—Esto no es justo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú todavía estás vestida.

—Yo no diría tanto —dijo ella contemplando las exiguas braguitas.

—De todos modos, no es justo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera detenerle, la derribó sobre la cama y, metiendo las manos debajo de las bragas, le apretó las nalgas con firmeza, atrayendo su pelvis contra sí.

—¡Oh! —murmuró ella al sentirle tan cerca, tan dispuesto—. ¡Oh, Jasper!

Jasper sonrió maliciosamente, restregándose con todo el cuerpo contra ella en un movimiento sinuoso. Alice cerró los ojos y se maravilló de las indescriptibles y escandalosas sensaciones que sacudían su sistema nervioso.

—¡Ay! —gimió.

—¡Ay! —le respondió él.

Parecía que Jasper reclamaba la posesión de algo con aquella sencilla exclamación, pero Alice no pudo seguir pensando porque Jasper le quitó la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo y se apretó íntimamente contra la cuna de sus muslos.

—La última vez que hicimos esto, creamos una nueva vida —dijo él—. Ahora puede ser impresionante.

—¿Quién sabe lo que ocurrirá esta vez? —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Podría ser peligroso.

—Podría ser explosivo.

—Podría ser ilegal en cuarenta y dos estados.

Alice suspiró y se restregó inquieta contra su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, señor Whitlock! Se preocupa usted demasiado con los detalles.

—Soy arquitecto. Los detalles son muy importantes en mi profesión.

—Olvídate del trabajo. Obras son amores.

Jasper sonrió con una expresión absolutamente lasciva.

—Señorita Swan, no necesitará decírmelo dos veces.

Jasper la cubrió con su cuerpo, enterrando el rostro entre sus senos, acariciándole el vientre y bajando poco a poco. Alice sólo podía susurrarle sugerencias al oído. Unas sugerencias que él se encargaba de ejecutar inmediatamente con asombrosa destreza, sugerencias que la llevaron cerca del límite.

Justo cuando Alice creía que no podía aguantar más, Jasper la hizo rodar de modo que quedó tumbada sobre él, cabalgando sobre su parte más íntima. Con una sonrisa pícara, Alice se frotó contra él, arrancándole un jadeo que pareció surgir del fondo de su alma. Entonces, lenta, cautelosamente, fue sentándose poco a poco. Jasper la encontró a medio camino con un empujón bien calculado y lo que Alice había pensado que era el pináculo absoluto de su excitación sexual, la arrastró más arriba todavía.

Jasper volvió a llevarla al lugar donde la había acompañado una vez, aquel sitio que no se parecía a ninguno que ella hubiera conocido. Con una sacudida temblorosa tras otra, Jasper destrozó la poca compostura que le quedaba, haciendo que todos los nervios de su cuerpo explotaran en una demanda candente. Mientras se movía dentro de ella sin descanso, la abrió del todo y entró por completo, llenando todo el espacio que había en su interior y que ella nunca había podido colmar. De algún modo, en un momento definitivo, solitario y febril, Jasper se convirtió en parte de ella. Y, de algún modo, Alice supo que ella también era parte de Jasper.

Y ninguno de los dos, pensó vagamente mientras el sueño la vencía, volvería a ser el mismo.

Eran las diez cuando un sonido sumamente molesto despertó a Alice. Soñaba que tenía a su niña en brazos, cuando un sonido extraño interrumpió su visión. Abrió los ojos y se encontró entre los brazos de Jasper. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, volvió a acurrucarse contra él ignorando aquel sonido. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se despertaba tan bien.

Pero el «bip—bip» que había invadido su sueño siguió sonando hasta despertar a Jasper. Respiró profundamente, le acarició la espalda a Alice y abrió los ojos sonriendo.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola —contestó ella.

La besó lenta y prolongadamente y luego prestó atención al sonido.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Jasper.

—No tengo ni idea.

Entonces pareció preocuparse y se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

—¡Maldición! Es mi busca. No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Quién puede llamarte a estas horas de la noche?

—No lo sé —dijo él buscando sus pantalones—. Pero espero que sea algo importante.

Cuando encontró los pantalones, sacó el aparato y detuvo la alarma. Luego volvió a la cama para ver el número que marcaba a la luz de la lámpara.

—¿Alguien que tú conoces?

—Sí. Alguien que conozco —dijo él exasperado—. Y, como ya he dicho, será mejor que tenga algo importante que decirme. ¿Te importa que use tu teléfono?

—Sírvete tú mismo.

Jasper marcó un número y se puso el auricular entre la oreja y el hombro. Alice estaba lo bastante cerca como para oír la llamada y una voz lejana que contestaba.

—¿María?

A Alice se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

—¿Qué ocurre? —siguió él

Alice intentó escuchar pero no pudo entender lo que decía la otra mujer.

—Es muy tarde —respondió Jasper al cabo de un momento—. ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? ¿Qué tal si nos vemos para desayunar?

Más que las palabras de María, Alice entendió el gesto de Jasper. Dejó caer los hombros y suspiró fastidiado.

—De acuerdo, ya que es tan importante para ti.

El corazón de Alice prosiguió su descenso.

Jasper se puso el reloj que había dejado sobre la mesilla mientras seguía escuchando a María.

—Vale, puedo estar allí en media hora. Sí, está bien. No, no te preocupes. Te veo ahora, adiós.

Y con eso colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Alice.

—Lo siento. Tengo que irme. Era...

—Una cliente muy importante, lo sé —dijo ella tratando de que no se notara la decepción que sentía.

—Sí. Al parecer hay un problema con los planos que le envié para que aprobara.

—¿Un problema muy grande?

—No creo que sea tanto como ella piensa, pero está muy preocupada y quiere solucionarlo todo esta noche. Me ha dicho que ni siquiera puede dormir.

—Ya.

Jasper la miró mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

—¿Qué significa ese «ya»?

—Nada. Era sólo un «ya».

—Mira, No puedo ignorar a María Montgomery. Es una...

—Ya sé lo que es —le interrumpió Alice— Una cliente muy importante que va a ingresar millones en tu cuenta. Y eso sí que es importante para ti, ¿verdad? El dinero, el prestigio que ese gran proyecto va a reportar a tu compañía. Es más importante que nada en el mundo, ¿no?

—Claro, yo...

Jasper se detuvo, pero Alice sabía cuáles hubieran sido sus palabras. A Jasper Whitlock nada le importaba más que una empresa pujante y tener toneladas de dinero en el banco. No se explicaba por qué había dejado que se le olvidara para empezar a creer que tenían una oportunidad, los tres.

—No es lo que tú piensas, Alice.

—¿Y qué es lo que pienso, Jasper?

—Crees que te dejo porque mi trabajo es más importante que tú. Y eso no es verdad.

—¿Ah, no?

Jasper acabó de vestirse y se ajustó la corbata en el espejo. Alice pensó que así era él, todo bien abotonado, sin una arruga, sin un defecto, sin cariño.

—No. María tiene una queja legítima acerca de un problema que yo he creado. Mi responsabilidad es solucionarlo.

—¿A las diez de la noche? ¿A una hora que todo ser humano que haya cumplido con su jornada tiene derecho a pensar que merece un descanso?

—Es algo importante —insistió él.

—No me cabe duda.

—No es más que un incidente aislado. Estas cosas no ocurren a menudo. Pocas veces he trabajado hasta tan tarde.

—Sí, antes trabajabas hasta las nueve —dijo ella sarcásticamente—. Era yo la que te servía la cena, ¿no te acuerdas? Sé exactamente qué tiempo le dedicas a tu trabajo. Siempre te has quedado hasta muy tarde.

—Eso es porque antes no tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora sí la tienes?

—Sí —dijo él mirándola fijamente—. Sí, ahora la tengo. Y te lo repito, sólo es un incidente aislado. No ocurre a menudo.

Alice quiso decirle que, igual que no había tenido clientes tan importantes como María Montgomery en el pasado, también podía seguir teniéndolos en el futuro como consecuencia de su asociación con la poderosa mujer de negocios. La compañía de Jasper, su carrera, su vida, estaban despegando hacia otras esferas mucho más exigentes. Los dos lo sabían. Con los años, cada vez iba a verse más metido en los negocios, más ocupado en sus proyectos.

Alice pensó que si Jasper creía que tenía poco tiempo ahora, no tendría ni un solo momento libre en el futuro. Desde luego, ninguno que desperdiciar en algo tan poco provechoso e insignificante como una familia.

—Tengo que irme —dijo él inclinándose y besándola en la frente.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Mañana, te lo prometo. Quizá también podríamos ir de compras —añadió sonriendo— A comprar algunos compactos más para el pequeño.

Alice trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero no pudo.

—Muy bien, cuento contigo. Te esperaré en el restaurante a la una.

—Allí estaré —dijo él dándole otro beso.

Y entonces se fue. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Alice no se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida.

* * *

Novedades: El blog ya esta hecho y listo para que entren. La dirección es masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com (todo junto) Espero que entren!

Reviews? ;)


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Alice cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con inquietud mientras veía que la segunda manecilla de su reloj empezaba otra vuelta a la esfera. Era la una y veinte, pero no sabía dónde podría estar Jasper. Le esperaba en la puerta del restaurante, lanzando miradas hostiles al edificio de enfrente y preguntándose qué podía haberle pasado. Desde el primer momento Alice había sabido que él no iba presentarse en la cita.

Su estómago gruñó para recordarle que no había comido desde que se había levantado. Entró al Cosmo's decidida a hacer lo que todos los días, comer una ensalada variada y una sopa de la casa por cortesía del chef sentada en el reservado del personal. Cuando pasó junto a la barra, uno de sus compañeros la llamó y le dio una nota. Ella la leyó y se sintió desfallecer al verificar en blanco y negro lo que ya había intuido.

Para Alice. Once y cuarto. Jasper ha llamado. No puede venir. Te llamará luego.

Y nada más. Sin disculpas, sin excusas, sin explicaciones. Sin sorpresas, pensó ella. Con media docena de palabras, Jasper había confirmado lo que ella sospechaba, que su trabajo siempre estaría por encima de todo lo demás.

Alice suspiró, arrugó la nota y la tiró en el primer cenicero que encontró. Sintió un empujón en sus entrañas, un movimiento de la niña que ya antes había experimentado.

—Sí, ya lo sé, chiquita. Papá nos ha fallado.

Aquella palabra sonaba rara en sus labios. «Papá». Para ella definía a un hombre que llegaba a su casa después del trabajo y que los niños recibían con gritos de alegría. Un hombre que colgaba su traje el viernes por la tarde y no volvía a mirarlo hasta el lunes. Un hombre que se pasaba la tarde jugando al fútbol con su hijo o arreglando las muñecas de su hija. Alguien como su propio padre, pensó con nostalgia. Alguien que no se parecía en nada a Jasper Whitlock.

—Da igual, no te preocupes —le dijo a la niña que no dejaba de moverse—. Quizá algún día te encontraremos un padre como el que yo tuve y no uno que se acerque por casa cuando no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer. No uno de esos que pierden todo interés en cuanto se ha pasado la novedad. El padre perfecto, no me conformaré con menos para ti. Nos irá bien a las dos solas, ya lo verás.

Alice sólo deseaba poder decirse lo mismo con la facilidad con la que se lo había dicho a su hija.

Casi dos semanas después, Alice volvió a ver a Jasper. Alice pensó al verle que lógicamente aparecía en el momento más inoportuno. Justo cuando estaba tumbada en una camilla acolchada, muerta de miedo, esperando a que le hicieran una ecografía.

—¿Es aquí la fiesta de la señorita Swan? —preguntó colándose en el cuarto en penumbra después de haber llamado una sola vez—. Una de las enfermeras me ha dicho que podía pasar.

Alice y la ecógrafa, una mujer simpática que se llamaba Fern, levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. La primera con una sonrisa en la cara, la segunda con el ceño fruncido.

—Usted debe ser el señor Swan —dijo Fern—. Pase, pase. Es muy agradable que los padres puedan sacar tiempo para estar aquí. Usted es...

—El no es el señor Swan —masculló Alice.

—¡Oh! Deben haberle indicado mal —dijo Fern preocupada—. ¿No es el padre de la criatura?

—Sí, lo soy. ¿No es cierto, Alice?

—Él proporcionó el...

Alice se calló y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. No tenía sentido explicar que su relación con Jasper era puramente biológica.

—Sí, es el padre —dijo con resignación—. Fern, éste es Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, ésta es Fern.

La ecógrafa sonrió aliviada.

—Bueno. Llega justo a tiempo.

—Justo a tiempo de marcharse —dijo Alice apoyándose sobre un brazo—. ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba aquí?

—Me fijé en que tenías anotada la fecha en el calendario de la cocina la última vez que estuve en tu casa. Yo también quería estar presente. Te lo hubiera mencionado, pero no tuvimos ocasión de discutirlo antes. Por alguna razón, no contestas al teléfono ni a los mensajes que te he dejado. Y no pienso ir a ninguna parte —añadió mirándola fijamente.

—Señora Swan.

Fern sostenía lo que parecía una boquilla de ducha y una botella con una sustancia parecida a la gelatina.

—Tenemos que empezar. Es imprescindible que me ajuste al horario. Hay gente que se molesta si se le hace esperar.

—Dígamelo a mí. Y nada de señora Swan, por favor. No estoy casada.

—¡Oh! Comprendo.

Alice tenía ganas de gritar, pero se recostó sobre la mesa, se bajó la cintura de la falda por debajo del vientre y se subió la camisa, tratando de no darse cuenta de que Jasper la miraba fascinado.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —preguntó él mientras Fern aplicaba la gelatina sobre su vientre.

—Porque me dejaste plantada. ¿Te acuerdas de que teníamos que comer juntos hace dos semanas? Te esperé veinte minutos, sólo para que me dijeran que habías llamado con quince minutos de retraso para decir que no ibas a aparecer. Eso me confirmó lo que ya sabía.

—¿Y qué era? —preguntó él con impaciencia.

—Que no tienes tiempo para mí ni para mi bebé.

—¿Qué?

Estaba claro que Fern quería enterarse de todo, de modo que Alice no se molestó en disimular.

—Si no fuera así, no habrías saltado de la cama después de hacerme el amor para ir a reunirte con otra mujer.

—Allá vamos —dijo Fern, intentando sin conseguirlo aliviar la tensión.

—¿Otra mujer? —repitió él sin poderlo creer—. Estás loca. María no es otra mujer, sólo una cliente.

—Ya —rezongó Alice—. Una cliente muy importante.

—Escúchame, Alice —dijo Jasper apuntándole con el dedo como si fuera una niña pequeña—. No tienes ningún derecho a...

—Ahí tenemos la cabecita —dijo Fern.

Su voz fue como una isla de tranquilidad en medio de un mar tormentoso de emociones que restallaban entre Jasper y Alice. Los dos se volvieron a mirar el monitor que Fern les señalaba. Inmediatamente, Jasper olvidó lo que iba a decir porque la proyección ecográfica revelaba perfectamente el perfil del feto.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¿Es él?

—Ese es su bebé, señor Whitlock —dijo Fern alegremente.

—Nada de eso. Es mío —dijo Alice con petulancia.

Pero también ella contemplaba extasiada el espectáculo, emocionada más allá de las palabras al poder contemplar a la criatura que le daba patadas en el vientre.

Jasper no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba asombrado por los detalles que revelaban aquellas líneas temblorosas y grises. La cabeza, la nariz, la boca, podía verlo todo. Mientras miraban, el bebé abrió la mano, cinco dedos minúsculos se desplegaron antes de que se llevara el pulgar a la boca.

—Parece que el pequeñín está despierto —dijo Fern.

—¿De verdad se chupa el dedo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es bastante común en esta etapa.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó en una silla cerca de Alice y le tomó la mano. Sólo cuando ella le apretó con fuerza tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho y la miró. Alice estaba llorando.

—Es sorprendente, ¿verdad? —dijo con un sollozo.

—Veamos que más podemos averiguar sobre él—dijo Fern moviendo el instrumento sobre el vientre de Alice.

Jasper miró fascinado cómo la ecógrafa enfocaba dos piececitos con tanta claridad que incluso podían contarse los dedos. Luego se centró en una columna vertebral que más parecía una cremallera pequeña e incluso vieron un diminuto labio inferior perfectamente formado. La técnica, registró el pulso del feto estimó su peso y se volvió sonriente hacia la pareja.

—Todo parece marchar estupendamente —dijo mientras reunía una docena de instantáneas que habían ido saliendo de la máquina durante la exploración—. ¿Quieren que mire a ver si puedo determinar el sexo?

—No es necesario —dijo Jasper—. Ya lo sabemos

—No me diga —dijo Fern con una sonrisa indulgente.

Jasper y Alice asintieron a la vez.

—Es un niño —dijo él.

—Es una niña —dijo ella.

—Ya veo —replicó Fern. Le dio las ecografías a Jasper que inmediatamente empezó a pasarlas—. Aquí tiene algunas instantáneas de su hijo, o de su hija, para que pueda enseñarlas en la oficina hasta que le hagan a foto de recién nacido en el hospital.

Fern le dio a Alice unas toallas de papel para que se limpiara la gelatina del vientre, pero ella las utilizó para sonarse. La sonrisa de Fern decayó bastante.

—Que tengan buena suerte.

Antes de salir, le dio unas palmaditas a Alice en la mano y se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

—¿Sabe una cosa? A pesar de todo algo me dice que ustedes dos van a ser unos padres maravillosos.

Y entonces salió para compartir con otras parejas un momento de alegría. Pero, para Alice, viendo cómo estaban las cosas entre Jasper y ella, aquel momento era bastante extraño.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con «a pesar de todo?» —preguntó Alice cuando se cerró la puerta.

Se limpió y se arregló las ropas. Su abultado vientre le entorpecía los movimientos. Jasper la ayudó a sentarse y a bajar de la camilla. Alice aceptó su ayuda de mala gana.

—Creo que Fern es una mujer muy sabia. Ha podido ver a través de tu conducta inmadura...

—¿Cómo que mi conducta inmadura?

—...lo mucho que significo para ti —dijo él acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Y lo mucho que tú significas para mí.

Alice soltó una risilla con la esperanza de que sonara sarcástica, pero sabiendo que sería un mero eco de su ansiedad.

—Significas tanto para mí como unos fórceps de la vieja escuela —dijo ella, tratando de quitarse sus manos de encima.

Pero Jasper sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te he echado de menos estas dos semanas.

Alice dejó de debatirse, pero no hizo nada por abrazarle.

—Haber venido a verme.

—Te he llamado todos los días, pero no me has devuelto las llamadas.

—No hace falta esforzarse demasiado para marcar un número. Si de verdad hubieras querido verme, habrías pasado por el restaurante.

—He estado a pie de obra las dos últimas semanas. No puedes imaginarte la cantidad de trabajo que se me ha acumulado por no poder ir a la oficina. Eso sin mencionar lo que está sufriendo mi vida privada —añadió significativamente.

Alice trató de no mirarle y bajó los ojos al pecho, pero recordó lo sexy que era cuando prescindía de las ropas civilizadas. Maldijo para sí. Jasper tenía la virtud de hacer que fuera muy difícil enfadarse con él. Pero tenía que recordar los motivos que tenía para estar enfadada.

—En otras palabras, has estado demasiado ocupado para ir a verme.

—No será así siempre, Alice. Esto ha llegado en un momento inoportuno. Con el tiempo, mi vida volverá a sus cauces.

Alice estuvo a punto de dejarse convencer cuando vio su expresión ansiosa, pero resistió.

—No creo que tengas vida propia —dijo ella—. Al menos desde que yo te conozco. Antepones el trabajo a todo lo demás, incluso a tu propia felicidad.

—Eso es porque el trabajo siempre ha sido mi felicidad. Hasta ahora.

Alice deseó creerle. Deseó poder decirle que lo comprendía para después perderse con él cara al atardecer. Por desgracia, conocía demasiados hombres que hacían promesas creyendo sinceramente que decían la verdad, sólo para decidir luego que habían cometido un error. Había visto a su hermana sucumbir ante demasiados hombres y no conseguir otra cosa que un corazón destrozado.

No creía que los hombres fueran embusteros congénitos. Tampoco se trataba de que no tuvieran buenas intenciones. Era que tenían la capacidad de atención de niños pequeños. En cuanto se aburrían, buscaban algo que les divirtiera en otra parte.

Alice se dijo que Jasper no era diferente. La idea de la paternidad era nueva para él y le tenía fascinado. Pero en cuanto se diera cuenta de la dedicación que le exigía, en cuanto el encanto de la espera se convirtiera en responsabilidad, empezaría a apartarse del niño. Y de ella. Simplemente, Alice no podía convencerse de que él pudiera actuar de otra manera.

—Dame una oportunidad, Alice. Déjame tomar parte en esto a tu lado. Déjame ser el que esté siempre contigo cuando me necesites. Deja que este niño también sea mío.

Jasper se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Después se apartó y la miró con tanta intensidad que Alice no pudo desviar la vista.

—Porque también es hijo mío. El hecho de que haya firmado un papel estúpido renunciando a toda responsabilidad no cambia nada.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Te daré esa oportunidad. Pero no sé adonde nos llevará todo esto, Jasper. No puedo darte garantías ni hacerte promesas y no quiero las tuyas tampoco. Simplemente no estoy segura de cómo son las cosas entre nosotros y no sé cómo pueden acabar.

Jasper sonrió y Alice, a pesar de toda su confusión, se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviado.

—Eso no nos hace tan diferentes del resto de la gente del mundo, ¿verdad?

Alice deseó poder ser tan optimista respecto al futuro como él, pero algo en su interior le decía que aguardara. El Jasper que ella conocía era un hombre que siempre había estado definido por su carrera. Su mismo estilo de vida estaba dictado por las obras que emprendía su compañía. Era un hombre de éxito y el éxito precisa de un mimo constante para mantenerse con vida. Alice no estaba convencida de que él pudiera divorciarse de sus negocios. Y en sus negocios no había lugar para una esposa y para un hijo.

Jasper le puso un brazo sobre el hombro e interrumpió sus pensamientos. La besó en la coronilla antes de acariciarle el vientre.

—¿Qué tal si os invito, a ti y al pequeño, a la comida que prometí hace dos semanas, eh?

Alice hizo un esfuerzo para desterrar sus preocupaciones al rincón más oscuro de su cerebro y asintió. Sin embargo, no todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Mientras iban hacia el coche, tuvo que recordarse que volvían a empezar desde cero. Las cosas iban a ser diferentes de ahí en adelante. Sólo esperaba que, en su caso, diferente no significara demolida.

* * *

No se olviden de entrar al blog! masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com

reviews? ;)


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Durante los dos meses que siguieron, Jasper desempeñó un papel activo en el embarazo de Alice. La acompañó cuando fue a comprar un carrito, se sentó con ella en la mesa de la cocina mirando un catálogo de pinturas para decidir qué color era el más adecuado para el cuarto de un niño sobre cuyo sexo no se ponían de acuerdo, le sujetó la mano en la sala de espera cuando fue a hacerse la segunda prueba de tolerancia a la glucosa, sonriendo cada vez que salía de que le tomaran muestras de sangre con una nueva pelota de algodón y un afiche de lucha contra el sida. Le tocó una y otra vez Una noche en Túnez al saxo para que el niño la oyera. Pero nunca intentó volver a hacerle el amor.

Le daba besos breves, castos, de saludo y de despedida, y Alice siempre se encontraba tomada de la mano cuando paseaban. Había un sinfín de caricias inocentes y ella siempre le ponía la mano sobre su vientre cuando el niño estaba particularmente activo para que él también supiera lo que era tocar la vida antes de que viniera al mundo. Esos momentos y esos contactos, por encima de todo lo demás, eran los que Alice consideraba más íntimos.

Pero su intimidad nunca pasaba de ahí.

Era algo que le aliviaba y le preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Le había dado otra oportunidad por el bebé y no por ella misma. Pero conforme pasaban las semanas y descubría aspectos de Jasper que no había visto nunca, se preguntaba si no se habría equivocado con él, después de todo.

La tarde de Halloween se presentó en su casa con la calabaza más grande que ella había visto en toda su vida y cinco bolsas de golosinas para los niños que se presentaran amenazando con el «Dulce o susto» de rigor.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que vamos a acabar comiéndonoslas nosotros —dijo ella poniendo los caramelos en un gran cuenco de cerámica—. Cinco bolsas me parece excesivo. Normalmente no vienen ni veinte chicos a llamar a la puerta. La mayoría viven en este mismo edificio.

—¿Cómo iba a saber con cuántos tenía que contar? —dijo él poniendo la calabaza en la mesa de la cocina y mirándola con ojo crítico—. Yo siempre he procurado desaparecer en Halloween para no tener que soportar a los críos.

—¿Cómo tienes valor? —le censuró ella—. Si te hubiera conocido cuando era pequeña, de seguro te habría bombardeado la casa con huevos y te habría enredado papel higiénico por todo el jardín.

—¿Y por qué iba a dejar que me obligaran a comprar golosinas para un puñado de pequeños gamberros? Además, estoy seguro de que los dentistas de América me lo agradecerán.

—Debería darte vergüenza. El único día del año que verdaderamente les pertenece y tú te escondes como un cobarde.

—Bueno, este año no me he escondido. Incluso voy a esculpir una obra maestra en la calabaza —dijo mirándola por arriba y por abajo—. A propósito, ¿cómo se abre esta cosa?

Alice le enseñó los misterios de la creación de calabazas iluminadas. El producto final fue una calabaza con tres ojos, una nariz difusa y una boca demasiado pequeña como para mencionarla si quiera.

Alice le aseguró que le recordaba a Picasso o a Warhol. En cualquier caso, era perfecta para la ocasión. A los niños les encantaría.

A las nueve y media dejó de sonar el timbre. El desfile de dinosaurios, princesas árabes y asesinos con hacha y casco de jockey llegó a su fin. Alice y Jasper hicieron palomitas para acompañar a la ingente montaña de golosinas que habían sobrado y pusieron una película de miedo en el vídeo.

—¡Cómo han cambiado los disfraces desde que yo era pequeño! —exclamó él—. ¿Qué ha pasado con las brujas con sombrero de papel y los fantasmas con sábanas de flores?

—Sí, ahora es completamente distinto. Cuando yo era pequeña, corríamos por el vecindario dando la lata hasta media noche. Luego nos castigaban dos semanas, pero merecía la pena. Ahora los niños tienen que salir acompañados de sus padres y están en casa a las nueve. No me parece justo.

—Debes haberte criado en las afueras.

—Sí, al Sur de Jersey. En Collingswood.

—La vida en las afueras siempre es más relajada que en la ciudad —dijo él—. Además, eran otros tiempos. Los niños ya no están seguros en ningún sitio.

—¿Dónde te criaste tú? —preguntó Alice.

Acababa de darse cuenta con asombro de lo poco que sabía de él. Era curioso que el tema de la infancia y la juventud no hubiera surgido nunca en sus conversaciones.

—Al norte de Jersey.

Pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Dónde?

—Newark.

—¿Pero dónde en Newark?

—En un barrio.

—¿Qué clase de barrio?

—Uno urbano.

—¿Y cómo era? —insistió ella sin darse por vencida.

Jasper suspiro. Estaba claro que le fastidiaban aquellas preguntas y no quería contestarlas. Tomó el mando a distancia y subió el volumen de la película.

—Mira, ya empieza.

Alice le arrebató el mando y quitó la película.

—Podemos verla luego. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo poco que sabemos de nuestro pasado.

Jasper se volvió a mirarla con una expresión impaciente y claramente inquieto.

—¿Y qué?

Su brusquedad le sorprendió, pero Alice no dio su brazo a torcer.

—¿No te parece que es un poco raro?

—Pues no. Además, no me parece tan importante.

—¿No quieres saber más sobre mí? —preguntó ella—. ¿A mí sí me gustaría conocer más cosas de ti?

Jasper la contempló de cerca y se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que sacar un tema de conversación como aquél y arruinar una tarde perfecta. La verdad era que sí quería saber más cosas sobre ella. Deseaba conocer cada detalle minúsculo de su pasado, de su presente, de sus esperanzas para el futuro. Pero para descubrir todo eso, tendría que arriesgarse a contar historias de su propio pasado y el pasado era un lugar que Jasper simplemente no quería visitar. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Lo había dejado atrás definitivamente hacía veinte años y no se le ocurría ningún motivo para despertar aquellos malos recuerdos.

—¿Sabes? Es extraño que me preguntes esas cosas ahora —dijo él—. Hubieras debido hacerlo antes de pedirme que fuera el padre de tu hijo.

Jasper sólo quería cambiar de tema, desviar su atención de un asunto del que en ningún modo quería hablar. No había pretendido que sonara como un insulto. Pero cuando Alice bajó la mirada a su regazo, supo que se lo había tomado como si lo fuera. Alice volvió a poner la película y se dejó caer en el sofá sin decir una palabra.

—Alice, lo siento. No pretendía ser tan brusco.

—Sé perfectamente lo que pretendías.

—No, no puedes saberlo. No me has entendido.

—Calla, está empezando la película —dijo ella subiendo el volumen.

Aquella vez fue Jasper quien tomó el mando y apagó el vídeo.

—No quería herir tus sentimientos, sólo evitar una conversación que no quiero mantener.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella jugueteando con una hebra suelta de su suéter.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder salir de aquella situación tan fácilmente como hubiera querido y decidió ser sincero.

—Porque mi pasado es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar, por eso.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de la hebra suelta.

Exasperado, Jasper fue a la cocina a por otra soda. La vació en el vaso sin darse cuenta de que se salía la espuma. Comenzó a secar el líquido derramado con una servilleta de papel mientras hablaba.

—Porque nací en un barrio de mala muerte.

—¿Y qué? El mío tampoco era Palm Springs.

—Bueno, pues no es algo que me agrade recordar.

—¿Todavía tienes familia en Newark? —preguntó ella calmándose un poco.

—La verdad es que no. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo era niño. Trabajaba en una planta química antes de que se promulgaran las leyes sobre productos tóxicos. Y me parece que te he dicho que mi padre también murió.

—¿No tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Tengo un hermano mayor, pero no le veo a menudo. Está casado y tiene cinco hijos. Trabaja como un perro en una fábrica de automóviles y vive a tres manzanas de la casa en que crecimos los dos.

—No parece que él odie tanto tu barrio.

—Bueno, por alguna razón parece feliz hasta el delirio con su vida. Nunca he sido capaz de comprenderle.

—Quizá él ve más cosas que tú en el barrio.

Jasper volvió al sofá y se quedó mirando una foto que había en la pared. En ella estaban Alice, Isabella y Rosalie bebiendo combinados en una playa con palmeras.

—Lo que yo veía en el barrio eran manzanas y manzanas de casas ruinosas sin patios ni jardines. Niños que llevaban ropa remendada y juguetes que no tenían reparación posible. Una vez, a los siete años, me tuvieron que dar seis puntos en la rodilla. Me caí sobre una botella de bourbon rota mientras jugaba al béisbol. Los vidrios estaban junto al árbol que nos servía de tercera base en el solar infestado de basura en el que jugábamos. Es un mal barrio. Pobre, feo, sin ninguna oportunidad. No quiero volver allí jamás.

Alice suspiró pensando que su descripción explicaba muchas cosas de su vida de adulto. Por eso estaba tan obsesionado con los negocios y con su carrera. Sin embargo, la riqueza no necesariamente hacía que una persona fuera más feliz o estuviera más satisfecha. Alice deseó encontrar una manera para hacérselo entender, pero algo le decía que él se negaría a verlo.

—Por eso vives en un piso elegante del maravilloso Chestnut Hill y tienes juguetes tan caros como tu Porsche.

Jasper asintió moviendo la cabeza.

—Y eso te hace infinitamente más feliz de lo que tu hermano podría soñar siquiera viviendo con su familia en el viejo barrio.

Otro movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

—Tu hermano está completamente equivocado en cuanto a lo que es la felicidad, ¿no?

Por tercera vez, Jasper asintió.

—Comprendo.

Jasper abría la boca para justificarse cuando el busca sonó. No había sonado muy a menudo durante aquellos dos meses, pero había sonado. Y cuando eso sucedía, Jasper salía disparado sin mirar atrás.

—No contestes —dijo ella impulsivamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma tanto como a él.

—Tengo que contestar —dijo él tomando el aparato.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puede que sea importante.

—¿Algo así como una urgencia médica?

Jasper la miró con curiosidad.

—No, claro que no. Es una emergencia de negocios

—Eso no existe —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper fue a la cocina a llamar por teléfono.

—Alice, como de costumbre, no lo entiendes —dijo él mientras esperaba que le contestaran.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué alguien que no trabaja en sanidad o en prevención de catástrofes se permite estar de guardia las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Yo no estoy de guardia todo el día.

—¿Y cómo le llamarías tú a esto?

—Hacer buenos negocios.

—Yo le llamo locura.

—Mira, sólo porque pienses que... ¿Hola, Ike? Soy Jasper. Muy bien, no te preocupes. No estaba ocupado en nada importante...

Alice le observó y le escuchó hablar con el otro hombre. No, no tenía planes importantes, no era demasiado tarde para hablar del proyecto en el que estaban trabajando y podía llegar a su oficina en menos de media hora.

Nada importante. Eso era ella para Jasper Whitlock. Cualquier plan que pudieran tener, como pasar la noche juntos, eran planes que él podía cancelar de un plumazo, planes que debían acomodarse a las exigencias de sus negocios.

Alice se levantó del sofá y empezó a recoger las cosas de Jasper. Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, ella le sostuvo la chaqueta para que sólo tuviera que meter los brazos. Luego le acercó los zapatos y los dejó en el suelo donde sólo tuviera que meter los pies.

Alice estaba pensando en cambiarse el nombre por algo parecido a June Cleaver o Harriet Nelson. Sin decir una palabra, le alcanzó el portafolios y una bolsa con las golosinas que habían sobrado. Entonces fue a la puerta y la abrió para que saliera.

Jasper la contemplaba divertido desde la cocina. Dejó las golosinas sobre la barra, pero no soltó el maletín.

—Escucha, no creo que tarde más de una hora. Puedo volver para que veamos esa película juntos. Dará más miedo después de la media noche.

—Si sólo vas a tardar una hora, ¿por qué no lo haces mañana durante tu horario de trabajo? —preguntó ella.

—Porque Ike se va de la ciudad muy temprano y no volverá hasta la semana que viene.

—Y la economía mundial se derrumbará arrojando a las Naciones Unidas al más absoluto caos si no lo resuelves esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Alice… —le advirtió Jasper.

—Vete —dijo ella haciendo un gesto con las manos— Y estaré en la cama a esa hora, de modo que no te molestes en volver.

Jasper fue a la puerta de mala gana, pero se volvió hacia ella.

—Te recogeré mañana a las seis. Podemos cenar por el camino y estar allí a las siete sin ningún problema.

Alice sabía perfectamente a qué se refería pero decidió hacerle pasar un mal rato.

—¿Estaremos? ¿Dónde?

Jasper la miró boquiabierto.

—En el hospital, naturalmente. No habrás olvidado que nuestras clases de preparación para el parto empiezan mañana por la noche.

—Recuerdo que «mis» clases de preparación para el parto comienzan mañana.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo él con los dientes apretados tratando de controlarse—. Te recogeré a las seis.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir.

—No será necesario. Rosalie me ha dicho que irá a las clases conmigo y será mi pareja.

—Creí que ya habíamos acordado que yo iba a ser tu pareja —dijo él con una expresión muy seria.

Alice se daba cuenta de que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener la calma, pero la hostilidad rebosaba por sus poros. Alice ignoró su furia porque estaba demasiado ocupada alimentando su propia cosecha.

—No, que yo recuerde, tú decidiste por tu cuenta y riesgo, sin siquiera tenerme en consideración.

—En cualquier caso, teníamos un acuerdo...

—Pero tú ya estás fuera —continuó ella implacablemente—. Rosalie puede ser mi pareja y ella sí que es alguien con quien puedo contar para todas las sesiones. Por no mencionar el parto real.

—También puedes contar conmigo para todas las sesiones —dijo Jasper deshinchándose un poco—. Y también para el parto.

Alice estuvo a punto de ceder cuando vio en su expresión que se sentía profundamente traicionado. Casi olvidó por qué se había enfadado con él.

—No podría haber contado contigo si las sesiones hubieran empezado esta noche e Ike te hubiera llamado hace dos horas.

—Pero ni empezaban esta noche ni Ike me ha llamado hace dos horas.

—Esa no es la cuestión, Jasper.

—Entonces, explícamela.

—La cuestión es que no soy la clase de mujer que se sienta a esperar a que su hombre acabe con otras cosas para poder estar con él.

—Nunca he pensado que lo fueras.

—Pues me tratas como sí lo pensaras.

—Eso no es verdad.

Alice se echó a reír con unas carcajadas incrédulas y carentes de alegría.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y qué piensas que estás haciendo en este preciso momento? ¿Qué crees que haces cada vez que suena el maldito buscapersonas? Sales de aquí como un rayo, sin tener en cuenta cuáles puedan ser mis sentimientos.

Jasper abrió la boca para rebatírselo, pero se detuvo. En el fondo se daba cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Pero eso sólo era porque únicamente le llamaban cuando de verdad era importante, cuando había algo que no podía dejar pasar.

—Estaré allí mañana por la noche —dijo él.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar segura? Además, si estás allí mañana por la noche, ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que lo estés al día siguiente? Hace dos meses me dijiste que querías estar conmigo durante el embarazo, que querías formar y tomar parte en él. Pero te vas sin previo aviso a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Dices que quieres estar allí en el momento del parto, pero sales zumbando cada vez que te llama ese estúpido aparato y me dejas con la palabra en la boca porque uno de tus importantísimos clientes necesita tu opinión sobre un no menos importante proyecto.

—Eso no sucederá —le aseguró él.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, yo no.

Jasper volvió a entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta.

—Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

—Unos cuantos minutos de retraso no le harán daño. Algo me dice que tienes mucho más guardado y que te gustaría soltarlo.

—¿Y crees que unos pocos minutos serán suficiente?

—Haz lo que puedas.

Alice inclinó la cabeza para estudiarle con la mirada y luego asintió.

—Muy bien, lo intentaré.

Cuando ella no se lanzó inmediatamente al discurso que él tanto temía, Jasper abrió los brazos.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

—Quizá peque de presuntuosa, pero empezaba a pensar que nuestra relación iba verdaderamente bien.

—No creo que eso sea presuntuoso. Las cosas entre nosotros van muy bien. Por lo menos, en cuanto a mí concierne.

Alice asintió, pero Jasper intuyó que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Dudó un momento antes de continuar.

—Incluso llegué a pensar que podía haber un futuro para nosotros dos, tres mejor dicho —dijo ella llevándose las manos al vientre.

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad. Él también lo había pensado pero no lo había sugerido temeroso de que Alice le diera con la puerta en las narices y no le permitiera volver nunca más.

—Pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que haya lugar para mí o para el niño en tu vida. Eso fue lo que pensé al principio, cuando te pedí que empezaras todo esto. Fue la razón principal de que te lo pidiera, porque sabía que estabas demasiado ocupado para querer ser parte de la nuestra. Luego, conforme iba conociéndote mejor, comencé a cambiar de opinión, empecé a pensar que quizá me había equivocado contigo. Pero creo que tenía razón desde el principio.

—Alice, eso no es verdad. Para empezar, nunca has acertado conmigo.

—Yo creo que sí es verdad. Ojalá no fuera así, pero lo es, tenías razón al decir que no comprendo tu trabajo. Sin embargo, de repente creo que lo entiendo. Tu carrera es como una esposa y tu empresa el niño que has criado desde la infancia. Ya tienes una familia, Jasper. No nos necesitas ni a mí ni al niño ni a nadie.

—Te equivocas. Me importas mucho, los dos. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Alice frunció las cejas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Y a mí también me importas mucho, más de lo que nunca pensé que pudiera importarme un hombre. Pero tienes que elegir ahora mismo, Jasper. Algo tiene que ser lo más importante, o tu trabajo o... nosotras —dijo ella palpándose el vientre.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó él sin estar muy seguro de que quisiera oír más aclaraciones.

Alice hizo una pausa para acariciarse el abdomen abultado mientras meditaba. Al fin, se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo.

—Cuando pienso en un futuro a tu lado, me veo sentada en la mesa del comedor con los niños, sola, esperándote mientras la comida se enfría. Me veo imaginando excusas para tus tardanzas, mientras que tú te quedas a trabajar hasta tarde y vas a los recitales y a los partidos de béisbol solo. Oigo ese busca idiota sonar la mañana de Navidad, cuando el más pequeño te está pidiendo que le lleves al parque para probar su bici nueva.

Su voz se ahogó con las últimas palabras y Jasper se dio cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como quería darle a entender.

—¡Maldita sea, Jasper! —exclamó ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro—. Cada vez que trato de imaginarte en nuestro futuro, sólo veo tu espalda saliendo por la puerta.

Jasper quería discutir, quería gritarle y decirle que se equivocaba en sus visiones, que su trabajo nunca sería tan importante para él como ella lo describía, que nunca se antepondría a las necesidades de su familia.

Pero ¿acaso no había descuidado las necesidades de Alice los últimos meses? Aunque había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que había estado allí para todo lo importante, no podía negar que había perdido muchas oportunidades de pasar tranquilamente una noche a solas con Alice. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida dedicado a convertir su empresa en el éxito monstruoso que era y lo había conseguido trabajando veinticuatro horas al día, los seis días de la semana. Simplemente, no podía arruinar el buen nombre de su empresa descuidándola.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería arruinar su futuro con Alice.

—Dame la oportunidad de recompensarte por esto, Alice —dijo él secándole con la mano las lágrimas—. Sólo una más, es todo lo que pido.

—Hace dos meses me pediste lo mismo y creí que era lo justo. Pero, a menos que se produzcan cambios drásticos en tu manera de trabajar y de vivir, no puedo comprometerme a nada contigo. No habrá tratos en lo que a la familia se refiere. Si debo que quedarme sola con mi hija, tendré la seguridad de que no le fallará un padre ausente. Pero no aceptaré el papel de ser quien siempre haya de responder a sus preguntas, «¿Por qué no está papá en casa?»

Jasper deseaba quedarse a aclarar las cosas, a decirle que estaba equivocada, pero su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones confusas. Por mucho que quisiera convencerla de que se equivocaba, sabía que nunca podría ser la clase de hombre que ella quería porque no estaba seguro de poder cambiar.

En vez de mirarla a los ojos y jurarle que ella y su hijo estarían siempre por encima de todo, consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

—Tengo que irme. Pero mañana pasaré a recogerte. No faltaré a la sesión, te lo prometo.

—Jasper, no creo que...

—Vendré a recogerte —insistió él.

Jasper salió de la casa y estaba muy lejos cuando se permitió volver a pensar. Y entonces, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reconocer que huía de la mujer que llevaba su hijo en las entrañas para ir al encuentro de un negocio que no era ni por asomo tan divertido, tan cálido y tan cariñoso como Alice.

Y sólo pudo pensar en que quizá, sólo quizá, Alice no se equivocara respecto a él después de todo.

—Supongo que ya está, ¿no?

Alice estaba en la puerta de su clase, mirando ansiosamente el reloj y apartándose para dejar paso a otra pareja. Eran más de las siete. Miró a Rosalie y suspiró.

—Bueno, tú misma has dicho que no contabas con él. No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. ¿No me has dicho que fuera a tu casa esta noche precisamente por eso, porque temías que no apareciera?

—Lo temía, pero también tenía la esperanza de equivocarme.

—Pues ahora ya estás segura. Vamos —dijo Rosalie tomándola del brazo—. La clase está a punto de empezar.

Mientras atravesaban el aula, Alice se dio cuenta de que todas las parejas eran mixtas. Ellas encontraron sitio al fondo de la clase.

—Me gustaría saber qué le ha pasado —susurró Alice—. Podría haber llamado al menos. ¿Y si ha tenido un accidente? ¿Y si se ha metido en un atasco?

—¿Y si es un impresentable como la mayoría de los hombres? —dijo Rosalie—. Para empezar, todavía no me he recuperado del susto de que te has dejado embarazar por un idiota.

—Bueno, es bastante duro quedarse embarazada sin un hombre, idiota o no.

—Todos son unos tarados. En vez de fantasear con el padre perfecto, tendrías que haber adoptado un bebé. Preferentemente una niña.

—Lo que te pasa a ti es que odias a los hombres, no puedes entenderlo.

—No los odio. Simplemente no me fío de que se me acerque ninguno.

—Con ese cinturón negro en karate del que te sientes tan orgullosa, algo me dice que has puesto más de un ojo morado —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Rosalie también sonrió.

—Sólo cuando se lo merecían.

La instructora entró y la clase guardó silencio. Alice se obligó a admitir que Jasper no iba a llegar. No cabía la excusa del accidente ni del embotellamiento, si no estaba allí era porque tenía que atender a sus negocios. Unos negocios muy importantes, sin duda. Obviamente más que ella o que el bebé.

Alice suspiró para contener las lágrimas. Era evidente que Jasper había hecho su elección.

A las siete y dos minutos, Jasper se encontraba en la decimoséptima planta de lo que acabaría siendo un rascacielos de oficinas. El viento frío le hacía temblar mientras trataba de sujetarse un casco que era dos tallas menor que la suya. Trataba de entender las explicaciones que le daba Ike Guthrie sobre lo que él creía que era un problema insuperable mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por haberse dejado el teléfono en el coche.

Llevaba allí más de dos horas y estaba dispuesto a arrojarse al vacío si con eso conseguía que Ike acabara su parloteo incesante. Deseaba estar con Alice, saber cómo iba la clase que él se estaba perdiendo. Esperaba que ella tomara apuntes para poder revisarlos luego. Sin embargo, sabía que las posibilidades eran escasas. Alice y Rosalie estarían criticándole en esos momentos, diciendo que era un tarado y en modo alguno el hombre apropiado para ser el padre de su hijo.

—Ike, la verdad es que tengo que irme —dijo interrumpiendo la perorata.

Ike era un hombre grande, enorme como un oso, alguien completamente dedicado al trabajo, alguien a quien era mejor no ofender. El proyecto que les ocupaba era muy importante, demandaba toda la atención de Jasper desde que tres meses antes había accedido a realizarlo. De lo que no se había dado cuenta entonces era que iba a ser una tarea abrumadora unida a sus otras responsabilidades e iba a dejarle sin tiempo para Alice.

—¿Irte? —gritó Ike asombrado—. Ni lo sueñes. Tú no vas a ningún sitio. No hasta que hayamos arreglado esto. Mira, no me gusta estar aquí arriba más que a ti. Ya he cancelado mi viaje a Washington. ¿Y dices que quieres irte? ¿Adonde? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que una clase de preparación al parto?

—No, no lo creería. Cuéntame algo mejor.

Jasper tenía ganas de gritar que no había mejor razón que aprender cómo venía al mundo un niño, pero no dijo nada e Ike volvió a los planos. Jasper apenas le oía mientras hablaba sin parar de un importante fallo estructural. Sólo sabía que hacía frío, estaba oscuro y que, en alguna parte de la ciudad, una mujer estaba aprendiendo a dar a luz a su hijo.

Nunca sería un buen padre ni un buen marido. Su trabajo era demasiado exigente, su empresa gozaba de demasiado éxito, nunca podría dedicarles menos tiempo del que ya les dedicaba. Pero Alice y su hijo también eran importantes y no podía entregarles menos. Si intentaba partirse por la mitad, acabaría descuidando carrera y familia, y probablemente perdiendo las dos. Ni siquiera había podido mantener la palabra que le había dado a Alice de que estaría en la clase. ¿Qué iba suceder cuando su hijo creciera y él no pudiera cumplir sus promesas? El chico acabaría odiando la sombra de su padre.

Alice y el niño se merecían algo mejor. Se merecían un hombre con quien pudieran contar, un hombre capaz de mantener su palabra. Un hombre que no era Jasper Whitlock

—¿Jasper, me estás escuchando? —dijo Ike irritado.

—Sí, escucho.

«Pero no a ti», pensó. «Estoy escuchando el mensaje más importante que se ha entregado en este edificio».

Y el mensaje era que no sería tan buen padre como tendría que ser. Tenía que dedicarse a los negocios, en los que era un experto, y olvidarse de intentar algo para lo que no estaba capacitado.

—Mira, Jasper. ¿Estás en este proyecto o no? Toma una decisión y manténla.

Jasper dudó un momento antes de hacer su elección.

—Estoy en el proyecto. En éste, por lo menos —dijo tristemente.

* * *

Como ayer FanFiction no me dejó iniciar sesión, subi el capitulo al blog. No se olviden que la dirección es masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com

Pasado mañana subo el último capitulo! Reviews? ;)


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Elizabeth Bevarly.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Alice había salido con Rosalie e Isabella a hacer las compras de Navidad en un raro día entre semana que las tres tenían libre, cuando notó un pequeño dolor en el abdomen. Puesto que todavía faltaban tres semanas para cumplir sus cuentas, ignoró el dolor y se acarició el vientre. Sin embargo, el dolor persistió. Pero tampoco se hizo más fuerte y Alice no se molestó en mencionarlo. Pensó que estaba experimentando alguna fase preliminar, una especie de ensayo general que su cuerpo hacía para el parto verdadero.

Sin embargo, una hora más tarde, tomó un adorno de cristal sólo para verlo estrellarse contra el suelo cuando una punzada la obligó a doblarse en dos. Alice empezó a comprender que aquello era algo más que un ensayo. Era la noche del estreno. Un estreno para el que no estaba preparada.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó cuando una segunda punzada atravesó su cuerpo segundos después.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño al ver el adorno hecho añicos—. Alice, la verdad. A veces eres una manazas.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó Alice sin aliento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Isabella uniéndoseles.

—Alice, que vuelve a tener los dedos de mantequilla —dijo Rosalie.

—La verdad es que… —empezó Alice—. No estoy del todo segura, ¿eh? Pero creo que estoy de parto.

—Tonterías —dijo Rosalie—. No sales de cuentas hasta dentro de tres semanas. No te pondrás de parto hasta la semana que viene como mínimo y eso ya será bastante inusual. Estadísticamente hablando, la gran mayoría de las mujeres...

—¡Ah! —jadeó Alice agarrándose el vientre con ambas manos.

Isabella entornó los ojos preocupada.

—Anda un poco —sugirió—. Quizá te ayude a aliviarte. Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué hacemos con el adorno roto?

—Déjalo. Debe ocurrir muy a menudo —dijo Isabella—. Ya lo limpiarán.

—Pero lo he roto yo. Debería...

—¡Que lo dejes! —dijo Isabella en tono militar.

Y entonces fue cuando Alice empezó a asustarse de verdad porque su hermana nunca utilizaba ese tono a no ser que estuviera preocupada por algo.

—Voy a ponerme de parto, ¿no?

Alice pensó que las otras dos eran enfermeras en una maternidad. Debían saber cuándo una mujer estaba de parto.

—Quizá —dijo Isabella tomando a su hermana del brazo—. Pero quizá no. Lo más probable es que sea una falsa alarma. Camina conmigo. Mira a ver si te alivia.

Las dos echaron a andar hacia las escaleras mecánicas con Rosalie siguiéndolas a la zaga.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó.

—No mucho —dijo Alice—. Como un dolor menstrual. ¿Qué pasa? Vosotras dos parecéis muy preocupadas.

—¿Tienes alguna otra molestia? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Es la primera vez que sientes algo parecido?

—Bueno, me he levantado con un dolor de espalda esta mañana que todavía no se me ha quitado y sentí unas cuantas punzadas después del desayuno, ¿por qué?

—¿Y esas punzadas son muy regulares?

—No, van y vienen, ¿me quieres decir por qué estás tan preocupada?

—No deberías ponerte de parto todavía, eso es todo —dijo Isabella—. Sólo estás de treinta y siete semanas.

—Bueno, pero sólo son tres semanas de adelanto—dijo Alice—. Eso no es malo, ¿verdad? Dicen que dos semanas antes o dos semanas después de la fecha es lo normal, ¿no? De modo que, en realidad, sólo es una semana de adelanto.

—Estoy segura de que todo va bien —dijo Isabella—. Pero veamos cuánto dura.

Pasaron de largo por la cafetería cuando Alice dijo que no podía sentarse aún y salieron a la fría tarde de noviembre. Isabella decidió que el frío y el paseo hasta el aparcamiento debían bastar. Luego podían comer un poco e ir a ver la película que tenían prevista.

Pero evidentemente, el bebé de Alice tenía otras ideas porque tres horas después del episodio del adorno, los dolores se hicieron más severos y adoptaron un intervalo regular.

—No sé mucho de esto —dijo Rosalie mientras ayudaba a Isabella a sentar a su hermana en el sofá—. Pero a mí me parece que lo que tenemos aquí es un parto de verdad.

Isabella asintió con expresión preocupada.

—Me parece que tienes razón. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Alice? ¿Quieres tumbarte un rato? ¿Te apetece algo de comer? Sólo algo ligero. Vas a necesitar toda tu energía para esto.

—No quiero tumbarme. ¡Uy! Aquí viene otro calambre.

—Voy a llamar a tu médico. Quizá quiera que te llevemos al hospital —dijo Isabella.

Alice asintió, demasiado asustada como para discutir. Iba a suceder de verdad. Iba a conocer a la personita que había estado viviendo en sus entrañas durante nueve meses. Iba a perder su estatus de persona sola y convertirse en un dúo. Aquello debería haberla confortado, pero sólo podía pensar en Jasper y en el hecho de que iban a ser un dúo en vez de un trío.

Jasper no había tratado de llamarla desde la noche de Halloween. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, Alice estaba sorprendida de que hubiera hecho la elección que ella le había exigido. Y aún más asombrada de que la elección se hubiera decantado a favor de su carrera. Aunque no sabía de lo que se sorprendía, era lo que ella esperaba desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior sospechaba que había más en Jasper de lo que mostraba al mundo. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, había visto en él algo que nunca habría esperado encontrar. Había descubierto un aspecto blando, un aspecto cariñoso, una parte de su personalidad que parecía crecer y florecer en presencia de un sencillo compañerismo humano. Algo le decía a Alice que la carrera de Jasper no tenía por qué ser lo más importante de su vida, que aquella manera de trabajar era la única forma en que sabía vivir, que nadie le había enseñado nunca que había otras maneras de disfrutar la vida. Quizá Jasper no se había dado cuenta de que podía sentirse orgulloso de otras cosas que no tenían que ver con los logros de su profesión. Quizá sólo necesitaba que una buena profesora le mostrara el camino. Alice se preguntó por qué no lo había entendido antes. Se había equivocado al negarle otra oportunidad, porque eso era precisamente lo que él necesitaba y se merecía.

—Llama a Jasper —le dijo a Rosalie cuando otro dolor, más intenso aún, traspasó su cuerpo—. Llevo sus tarjetas en la cartera. Seguro que a esta hora todavía está en la oficina. Llámale y dile que está a punto de ser padre.

—¿Crees que vendrá? —preguntó Rosalie—. No ha aparecido en el cursillo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará en el acontecimiento principal?

—Estoy dándole una oportunidad —dijo Alice—. Si la echa a perder, se habrá acabado definitivamente.

—Si quieres mi opinión...

—Pero no la quiero. Ya te digo, llámale. Ahora mismo. Dile que le llama su futuro...

Jasper se encontraba en la sala de juntas, completamente concentrado en una reunión muy importante no con uno, sino dos clientes muy importantes, cuando oyó un ruido familiar que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba.

—Plink, plink, plink...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y levantó la vista al mamparo de cristal esperando ver a Alice llamando su atención. Pero lo que vio fue una mujer rubia y muy alta que golpeteaba el cristal. Y estaba llamando con unas uñas largas y esmaltadas que parecían muy capaces de sacarle los ojos a un hombre, cosa que su expresión no desmentía. Tras ella, Lucille la amonestaba con un dedo acusador y parecía estar gritando.

En un gesto muy parecido al que Alice había empleado nueve meses antes, la mujer le llamó con un dedo, sin hacer el menor caso de la secretaria ni de las demás personas que estaban reunidas. Jasper sacudió la cabeza para dar a entender que no tenía intención de dejarse intimidar por una desconocida y retomó el hilo de la argumentación que pondría su compañía a la cabeza de la carrera del diseño arquitectónico. Quizá hasta consiguiera una cobertura nacional, pensó inclinándose sobre los planos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, la rubia estaba en la sala de juntas con Lucille pisándole los talones y sin dejar de chillar. Jasper sintió que unos dedos fuertes se cerraban sobre su hombro y tiraban de él hacia atrás sin ningún miramiento. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró mirando un par de arrebatadores ojos verdes que le retaban a que desafiara a su propietaria y cualquier objeción que se le pudiera haber ocurrido se evaporó en el aire.

—¿Quién demonios es usted?

—Escucha, Whitlock —dijo la mujer sin el menor respeto—. Vas a venir conmigo. Tienes una pequeña cita con tu destino.

Lucille asomó por detrás de la mujer, completamente sofocada.

—Ya he llamado a seguridad, Jasper. Estarán aquí de un momento a otro.

—¿Puedes decirle a tu perro guardián que se largue? Por favor —dijo la mujer quitando de en medio a Lucille de un empujón—. Sinceramente, lleva horas diciéndome que tú no aceptabas llamadas y, cuando he venido a comprobarlo, ha intentado entretenerme hasta que llegaran los polis. No es muy amable que digamos.

—Lucille, no te preocupes —dijo Jasper.

—Toma tu abrigo —ordenó la rubia—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llegue la patrulla de Mickey Mouse.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Rosalie, pero para ti soy el arcángel Gabriel. He venido a anunciarte que vas a ser padre. Vamos, ¿dónde está tu abrigo?

—¿Alice está teniendo al niño?

—Aja.

—Pero... todavía es demasiado pronto. No sale de cuentas hasta dentro de tres semanas.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Rosalie sarcásticamente mientras le tiraba a la cara la chaqueta y el abrigo—. Lección número uno sobre niños, y me parece que vas a tener más lecciones como ésta en el futuro, nunca esperes que un crío haga lo que se supone que debe hacer.

—Pero...

—Lo siento, señoras y señores, pero el señor Whitlock dejará el edificio en este momento y no estará localizable hasta la semana que viene. Está de parto.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que se ponía de cualquier modo la chaqueta y el abrigo y que corría detrás de una rubia que se llamaba a sí misma Gabriel.

Llegaron al hospital cuando los dolores tenían un intervalo menor de cinco minutos. Jasper no pudo recordar siquiera si había sido él o Rosalie quien había llevado el coche.

Iba a ser padre. La palabra aún le parecía extraña.

No había esperado que Alice tuviera buen aspecto. La vio empapada en sudor, la cara pálida y con una máscara de oxígeno sobre a nariz y la boca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, ribeteados de sombras violáceas y parecía dormir. Otra mujer morena estaba de pie a su lado, sujetándole la mano, pero Jasper sólo la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tocaba la mejilla de Alice. Ella abrió los ojos y la vio sonreír a través del plástico de la máscara.

—¡Has venido! Sabía que lo harías.

—No tuve elección. ¡Vaya un sargento que me has mandado!

—No has venido porque Rosalie sea una sargento. Has venido porque has querido.

—Sí —dijo él acariciándole la frente—. Quiero que me tengas a tu lado. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Agárrame la mano.

Jasper lo hizo de inmediato y ella se la apretó suavemente.

—Esta es mi hermana Isabella. Bella, éste es Jasper. Quiero que os portéis bien, ¿me oís?

Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó Jasper a Isabella, que pareció resignarse a su presencia.

—Mejor que hace un par de horas. Esperaba tener un parto natural, pero el dolor ha sido demasiado intenso. Ha pedido un sedante. Ya debe faltar poco.

—No sufrirá mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó él inseguro de poder verla sufrir.

—Ahora que has venido, no —dijo Isabella. Soltó la mano de su hermana y rodeó la cama para darle un apretón afectuoso en el hombro—. Voy a tomar un café. Ha sido un día muy largo. Me aseguraré de que Edward y Rosalie os dejen tranquilos.

Edward debía ser aquel tipo grande que le había mirado con cara de querer romperle los huesos al llegar al hospital, pensó él sentándose junto a la cama. Admiraba el sentido de protección que aquella gente tenía por Alice, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él hubiera reaccionado de igual forma si pensara que alguien pretendía hacerle daño.

Varias horas después dio a luz una niña. Jasper miró atónito aquel bulto pringoso que emergió de las entrañas de Alice. Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras el médico lo limpiaba, sin poder creer que hubiera sido testigo de aquella escena. Entonces sintió que algo caliente resbalaba por sus mejillas y se volvió a pasar la mano por la cara.

Nunca, aunque trabajara sin descanso el resto de su vida, podría contribuir a crear algo tan magnífico. Ningún edificio de oficinas, ningún centro comercial, ningún complejo de lujo podía rivalizar con la perfección de la pequeña que el doctor depositó en brazos de Alice.

Y de repente, nada de lo que había hecho durante su vida de adulto pareció importante. Nada absolutamente.

Aquello era lo importante, pensó acercando su dedo índice a la manita de la niña. Aquél era el secreto de la vida. Nada más importaba. Sólo Alice, su hija y cómo las dos le hacían sentir. Fue como si Jasper recibiera una revelación allí mismo, como si los cielos se abrieran y alguien le entregara el don más precioso que pudiera imaginar. Lo tenía delante de los ojos. En aquella habitación estaba todo lo que podía desear, todo lo que podía necesitar. Todo lo demás se diluyó en la nada.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad que sí? —preguntó Alice sin tratar de detener el torrente de lágrimas que brotaba libremente de sus ojos.

La niña que sostenía en brazos tenía la piel arrugada y ligeramente azul. Lloraba a pleno pulmón ante el trauma de salir al mundo real. Su cabeza era más bien cónica y todavía estaba manchada con los restos de la placenta. Y Jasper supo sin lugar a dudas que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

—Es maravillosa —pudo decir apenas.

—Genevieve Renée —dijo Alice suavemente—. Renée era el nombre de mi madre. ¿Qué te parece?

—Genevieve Renée Whitlock, suena bien.

Alice le miró con ansiedad.

—¿Quieres que lleve tu apellido?

—Creo que debería llevar nuestro apellido, siempre que quieras adoptarlo después de que nos casemos. Pero si quieres seguir llamándote Alice Swan, lo comprenderé.

Alice abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. Jasper sonrió.

—Muy bien. Si quieres seguir llamándote Alice Swan después de la boda, nuestra hija será Genevieve Renée Swan—Whitlock. Suena a heredera rica.

—Sí —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. ¿Pero qué heredará exactamente? —preguntó, nuevamente ansiosa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña para calmar su llanto—. De su padre, me refiero.

Genevieve cesó de llorar y volvió la cabecita hacia la mano de su madre. Alice y Jasper se echaron a reír.

—Lo digo en serio, Jasper. Se merece un padre que esté a su lado en cada paso del camino. Y yo merezco un marido que no ponga en peligro mi amor por un estúpido milagrito de la era electrónica. No permitiré que ese busca viva bajo mi techo.

—De ahora en adelante, el busca se queda en la guantera del coche de cinco de la tarde a siete de la mañana y de lunes a viernes. Nada más, nada menos. Me puedo comprometer a eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes prometerme algo así cuando no has hecho otra cosa que faltar a tu palabra desde que nos conocimos?

—Lo sé. Y lo siento en el alma, pero tenía compromisos que debía cumplir. Pero ahora sí puedo hacerlo al cerrar dos fusiones.

—¿Cómo que dos fusiones?

—Una contigo y otra con Ike Guthrie.

—¿Quién es?

—Un arquitecto de Pittsburgh que quiere expandirse por todo el país. Hace unos días me propuso que fusionáramos las dos compañías. En aquel momento pensé que no era una buena idea. No quería entregar algo tan mío a nadie. Pero ahora creo que es una idea fabulosa —prosiguió mientras acariciaba la pelusa de la cabeza de su hija—. Ike y yo nos entendemos perfectamente. Él está más que dispuesto a cargar con el grueso de la responsabilidad. Yo reduciré a la mitad mis obligaciones profesionales y tendré tiempo para dedicar a mi familia.

Jasper miró a Alice a los ojos y ella tuvo miedo de creerse lo que veía.

—Porque espero que accedas a ser mi esposa. Y, si podemos, quisiera tener más hijos contigo. Siempre que a ti te parezca bien, claro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que oía—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza asombrado de que ella todavía no supiera la respuesta.

—Porque te quiero. Creo que te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi detrás de la barra y sé que te amaré hasta el día en que me muera. No puedo vivir sin ti o sin nuestra hija. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándoos. Y también a los niños que puedan venir. ¿Crees que podrás encontrar en tu corazón un rinconcito para darme la última oportunidad?

—¡Oh, Jasper! —exclamó ella llorando otra vez y acariciando sus mejillas con dedos temblorosos—. Yo también te quiero. Y no necesitas más oportunidades. Has pasado la prueba con todos los honores. Sabía que ibas a ser el padre perfecto para mi hija, lo sabía.

Alice le atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso que le sacudió hasta el alma y luego suspiró completamente satisfecha mientras apoyaba su cabeza en él.

—Lo que nunca pensé fue que también tendría la suerte de encontrar un marido perfecto para mí.

**Fin**

* * *

Y llegó el fin. Lástima que Jasper reaccionó a último momento, pero asi es la historia :/

No se olviden de pasar por el blog** masenadaptaciones . blogspot . com**. Es importante que pasen por ahi porque todas las actualizaciones las pondré antes en ese blog. Quizás en un tiempo ponga pequeños adelantos, todavía no se porque estoy acomodándome a los nuevos horarios. Ya estoy trabajando en nuevas adaptaciones pero son Edward-Bella. En cuanto encuentre alguna que me parezca más Jasper-Alice o Emmett-Rosalie la adaptaré.

Espero sus reviews! ;)


End file.
